torneo de los elementales
by nanytefa1
Summary: Todo empieza con el primer capi de ninjago el torneo de los elementales después de que Lloyd los reunió, decidieron ir juntos al torneo y suben al barco con Garmadon, hay comienza la historia un poco diferente ;) ,esta historia contendrá Cole/OC, Lloyd/OC,Kai/Scailer,Jay/Nya y Zane/Pixal
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1 el comienzo**

 **pov kai**

ahora nos encontrábamos los cuatro en el muelle esperando el barco, y cuando llego todos hicieron una fila para subir mire hacia delante para ver cuantas personas teníamos por delante,pero en ves de fijarme en eso vi a una chica vestida de naranja con capucha, que en ese momento miro para atrás y nuestras miradas se cruzaron tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y me dedico una sonrisa que me derritió y se volvió a voltearse dejándome sonriendo como idiota mientras Lloyd me decía algo de estar alerta o algo así sinceramente no le preste atención _creo que nunca lo hago,después_ a fila siguió avanzando y note que llego garmadon y hablo con Lloyd y luego logro subir al barco también,y nos comenzó a explicar todo el asunto de los elementales pero vi a la chica de la capucha naranja apoyada en la barandilla del barco pero había un sujeto con unos guantes metálicos molestándola mientras ella solo le decía que la dejara, lo cual me molesto _quien se cree este tipo pensé y_ me dirijo hacia ellos

¨hey la chica dijo que la dejaras en paz y mas te vale que lo hagas¨le grite al tipo y el volteo a verme molesto

¨¿y tu quien eres para decirle que hacer a carlos?¨me dijo hablando de el en tercera persona

¨solo kai¨le respondí con una sonrisa de lado y mirada retadora y prendí mis manos en fuego colocándome en una posición de pelea y el se choco los puños convirtió su cuerpo en metal _obviamente ese es su elemento_ pensé por un momento pero el sujeto no tardo en atacarme pero lo esquive y le acerté uno con mis puños en fuego pero no lo lastimaba severamente por su elemento,seguimos peleando un poco _el tipo golpea duro con esos guantes pero no lo dejare ganar_ pensé mientras seguía peleando hasta que quedamos en una de esas ruedas de agua _o como carajo se llamen_ y el me acertó un golpe tirándome al piso y cuando me iba a terminar de atacar el sujeto de la entrada nos interrumpió

¨alto¨dijo haciendo que carlos se detuviera ¨déjenlo para el torneo¨dijo y se retiro igual que carlos, luego vi una mano extendida para ayudarme a levantar mire hacia arriba para ver a la dueña de la mano y era la hermosa chica de ojos verde,tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme

¨gracias¨me dijo sonriéndome ¨no fue nada descuida¨dije y le sonreí también después ella se fue mientras yo la miraba, luego me dirijo hacia mis amigos

¨ja casi te dan una paliza¨me dijo el idiota de jay y yo solo lo mire feo mientras los otros reían

 **pov cole**

¨ja casi te dan una paliza¨le dijo jay a kai cuando volvió con nosotros lo que iso que kai lo mirara feo,si las mirandas mataran, jay estaría muerto, pero en realidad daba risa lo que causo que me riera un poco igual que los demás mientras seguíamos caminando por el barco pero en eso una cara queda muy cerca de la mía haciendo que me sobresalte y me eche un poco para atrás y pude ver que era una chica que estaba de cabeza frente a mi

ella traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro con un cinturón que cubría su abdomen que le debía quedar como a mitad de muslo pero por la posición en la que estaba se le subía y se podía ver que abajo llevaba un short de licra negro para poder pelear y moverse con tranquilidad, llevaba su cabello suelto y era de un azul oscuro casi negro y parecía largo y que en una posición normal le llegaría a la cadera con los brazos cruzados, tenia unos ojos azul zafiro brillantes que miraban a los míos y una linda sonrisa.

¨hola soy miku¨dijo la chica con alegría y se lanzo con un pirueta aterrizando de pie, ahora la podía ver mejor y _en realidad es muy bonita_ me sonroje un poco ante ese pensamiento pero nadie lo noto.

¨ah h-hola soy cole¨le respondí un poco torpe todavía un poco sorprendido y ¿nervioso? Decidí ignorar eso y procedí a presentar a mis amigos ¨y ellos son mis amigos el es kai,el es jay,el es Lloyd y su padre el sr. garmadon¨pude notar que jay me miro con una ceja levantada por haberlo presentado como un amigo, pero en realidad estaba mas interesado en prestarle atención a miku.

Ella me sonrió y luego les hablo¨un gusto conocerlos y ella es mi amiga aria¨dijo y se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie y todos la vieron con una ceja levantada y yo un poco confundido.

¨tienes una amiga imaginaria?¨pregunto jay y los todos lo miramos como diciendo ¿en serio?

La pregunta parece haber molestando un poco a miku¨claro que no, no tengo 5 años¨le respondió a jay y después volvió a voltearse, miro hacia arriba de donde se había lanzado pero mas a la esquina, pereció ver algo y frunció el ceño.

¨y tu baja ahora y no me hagas quedar mal¨entonces de la sombra salto una chica quedando de pie frente a nosotros,ella usaba un vestido gris un poco mas largo que el de miku pero estaba abierto hasta la mitad del muslo en la pierna derecha con un cinturón como el de miku pero blanco,tenia el cabello largo hasta la cadera de color blanco y ojos grises y estaba con los brazos cruzados sonrió de lado y nos saludo

¨hola¨nos dijo la chica de ojos grises.

miku giro los ojos y des pues volvió a su actitud alegre ¨bueno chicos ella es mi mejor amiga aria¨dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella¨aria , ellos son cole,kay,jay,Lloyd y su padre el ¨dijo presentándonos, aria nos iba mirando a todos pero podría jurar que se detuvo un poco en Lloyd y lo cual me saco una pequeña sonrisa _tal ves el pequeño consiga a alguien_

¨un placer¨dijo y se inclino un poco en respeto a el padre de Lloyd

¨el placer es nuestro¨ dijo educadamente el padre de Lloyd.

 **Desde el principio**

 **pov miku**

acababa de subir al barco que se nos había indicado para el torneo estaba con mi mejor amiga que en realidad quiero como hermana desde pequeña,estaba emocionada me parecía que seria divertido en cuanto a aria ( _mi amiga hermana)_ no le llamaba tanto la atención el torneo y en realidad no parecía interesarle mucho solo vino por que yo se lo pedí ya que las dos tenemos poderes elementales,ella dice que me emociono con facilidad y bueno en realidad puede ser cierto,pero ¿que les puedo decir?, me encanta divertirme y explorar cosas nuevas y bueno me considero alguien positiva y un poco alocada.

Estuvimos caminando un poco y había gente que en realidad parecía extraña e interesante ¨se ven un poco extraños¨le comente a aria

¨y tu muy normal¨me respondió con sarcasmo la mire como que (¬¬) y ella soltó una risita, decidí restarle importancia ella podía ser un poco mala aveces era parte de su personalidad, pero podía ser divertida, aunque suele ser tranquila.

Seguimos dando unas vueltas mientras iba entrando mas gente luego mire una viga y decidí subir¨vamos¨le dije a aria mientras le señalaba la viga. Ella me miro luego a la viga y se encogió de hombros y subió conmigo. Nos pusimos a hablar un rato y de pronto vi que un grupo iba a pasar un grupo de chicos que hasta ahora parecía ser el mas normal.

¨son los mas normales hasta ahora¨le comente y ella los miro y se encogió de hombros

¨tal ves los salude¨le dije ya que la gracia es conocer mas gente también y ellos parecen agradables y los mas normales _a comparación claro_.

¨solo no me averguenses¨me dijo yo rodé los ojos y volví a ver al grupo que ya estaba muy cerca los mire eran cuatro chicos y un señor,el señor era ya mayor y tenia el cabello gris y ojos verdes vestía con una camisa blanca, uno de los chicos tenia el cabello marrón de punta y ojos ámbar y vestido de rojo,otro también tenia el cabello marrón pero un poco largo y mas claro y ojos azules eléctricos vestido de azul,otro rubio también un poco largo de ojos verde vestido del mismo color y por ultimo vi a un chico de cabello negro abundante de ojos grises oscuros vestido de negro ese _en realidad es muy lindo_ esta decidido los saludare sin pensarlo mucho me asome de cabeza _muchos dirían que es loco yo digo original_ aunque que quede muy cerca de su rostro sin querer lo que hizo que el se sobresaltara un poco y me dio gracia después decidí presentarme

¨hola soy miku¨les dije sonriendo _bueno siendo sincera mas al chico de negro_ luego me baje con una pirueta aterrizando de pie.

¨ah h-hola soy cole¨me respondió un poco atónito todavía por mi aparición repentina pero no lo culpo no es normal que la gente aparezca así _tal ves aria tenga razón y la rara soy yo,pero bueno que se le va a hacer_.

¨y ellos son mis amigos el es kai,el es jay,el es Lloyd y su padre el sr. garmadon¨me dijo presentándome a todos, kay es el de rojo,jay el de azul,Lloyd el de verde y el señor es su padre.

Le sonreí a cole y dije¨ un gusto conocerlos y ella es mi amiga aria¨dije pensando que ella había bajado conmigo pero cuando me voltee no abia nadi me dieron ganas de matarla por hacerme quedar mal

¨tienes una amiga imaginaria?¨pregunto jay _ahora si la mato_ pensé

lo mire para responderle ¨claro que no, no tengo 5 años¨ después volví a voltearme para buscar a aria en la viga supuse que estaría en la esquina ellas es buena escondiéndose pero la conozco demasiado bien.

¨y tu baja ahora y no me hagas quedar mal¨le dije desde abajo para que saliera y lo hizo _y menos mal no quiero quedar como loca tan rápido_

ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado _seguramente por la pregunta que me hicieron sobre la amiga imaginaria,_ rodé los ojos y decidí mejor ignorar el asunto y volver a mi actitud positiva.

¨bueno chicos ella es mi mejor amiga aria¨dije mientras entrelazaba mi brazo con el de ella¨aria , ellos son cole, kay, jay, Lloyd y su padre el ¨ dije presentarlos mientras se los señalaba y ella los miro a todos pero estoy segura que miro un poco mas a loyd pero lo disimulo lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se me escapara.

¨un placer¨dijo y se inclino un poco en respeto a el padre de Lloyd.

¨el placer es nuestro¨ respondió educada mente el padre de Lloyd.

 **Pov Lloyd**

bueno estamos en el barco, cuando subimos después de una breve explicación de mi padre, kai se peleo con un tipo pero los interrumpieron para suerte de kai que ya se encontraba en el piso, después de eso seguimos caminando y hablando hasta que una chica se le apareció a cole muy cerca logrando sobresaltarlo un poco después de presentarse la chica nos quiso presentar a su amiga que no apareció en el momento.

¨tienes una amiga imaginaria?¨pregunto jay y todos lo miramos como que ¿en serio?

Después la chica hablo a las sombras y una chica bajo de la misma viga en la que se encontraba la otra de cabeza momentos atrás solo que esta estaba mas a la esquina.

¨hola¨dijo la chica que bajo, llevaba puesto un vestido gris mas largo que el de miku,le llegaba como a las rodillas pero estaba abierto hasta la mitad del muslo en la pierna derecha, con un cinturón grueso blanco,tenia el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cadera de color blanco y ojos grises ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado _es muy linda pensé_ por un momento y luego miku nos presento.

¨bueno chicos ella es mi mejor amiga aria¨dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella ¨aria , ellos son cole, kay ,jay, loyd y su padre el ¨dijo presentándonos ella nos iba mirando a todos y bueno yo la miraba a ella y cuando me miro a mi nos vimos directo a los ojos por un momento y sonrío de lado otra vez,casi nadie lo noto pero pude sentir como me sonroje un poco así que mire a otro lado para que no se dieran cuenta.

¨un placer¨un placer dijo con respeto hacia mi padre lo cual me pareció un lindo gesto y no pude evitar sonreír.

¨el placer es nuestro¨le respondió mi padre con educación.

 **Pov aria**

me encontraba subiendo al dichoso barco, con mi mejor amiga miku,es como mi hermana menor, en realidad le llevo solo un mes,ella es la razón de que este aquí, por que aunque se me haga interesante saber de otros maestros elementales por investigación saber mas de la historia, esto del torneo no me convence,me parece un poco absurdo, pero miku quería venir y no podía dejar que viniera sola se que ella se sabe defender pero aun así me preocupa que se meta en problemas _ya que siempre lo hace_.

Estuvimos caminando un poco y había gente un poco extraña e interesante ¨se ven un poco extraños¨me comento miku

¨y tu muy normal¨le respondí con sarcasmo, y me miro como que (¬¬) y yo solté una pequeña risa, decidió restarme importancia y seguir caminando, así que la seguí.

Seguimos dando unas vueltas mientras iba entrando mas gente, luego miku miro una viga y se detuvo¨vamos¨me dijo señalando la viga. Mire la viga y me encogí de hombros _ya que_ pensé y subí con ella. Nos pusimos a hablar un rato.

¨son los mas normales hasta ahora¨me comento de pronto señalando un grupo de chicos yo los mire y me encogí de hombros en realidad me daba igual.

¨tal ves los salude¨me dijo.

¨solo no me averguenzes¨le respondí ella rodo los ojos luego miro a los chicos y cuando estaban muy cerca se colgó de cabeza me golpee la frente resignada a que esta loca _ni modo_ pensé. pero luego note que había quedado muy cerca de un chico vestido de negro el chico había retrocedido un poco sorprendido _¿era mucho pedir?_ luego la hoy presentarse.

¨hola soy miku¨les dijo sonriendo _bueno parecía que mas al chico de negro_ luego se bajo con una pirueta aterrizando de pie.

¨ah h-hola soy cole¨le respondió un poco atónito todavía por su aparición repentina pero no lo culpo no es normal que la gente aparezca así _y dice que los otros parecen raros_ (¬¬ _)_.

¨y ellos son mis amigos el es kai,el es jay,el es Lloyd y su padre el sr. garmadon¨le dijo presentándole a todos, kay es el de rojo,jay el de azul,Lloyd el de verde y el señor es su padre.

Le sonrío a cole y dijo¨ un gusto conocerlos y ella es mi amiga aria¨dijo pensando que yo ya abia bajado con ella y se volteo y se dio cuenta de que no había bajado y en realidad me dio gracia.

¨tienes una amiga imaginaria?¨pregunto jay y me reí pasito para que no me oyeran.

Luego lo miro y le respondió¨claro que no, no tengo 5 años¨después volvió a voltear para buscarme en la viga yo estaba en la sombra de la esquina pero logro distinguirme.

¨y tu baja ahora y no me hagas quedar mal¨me dijo desde abajo para que saliera y lo hice baje de un salto.

estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado _por la pregunta de la amiga imaginaria_ (XD) rodo los ojos y decidió ignorar el asunto y volver a su actitud positiva.

¨bueno chicos ella es mi mejor amiga aria¨dijo mientras entrelazaba mi brazo con el de ella¨aria , ellos son cole, kay, jay, Lloyd y su padre el ¨ dijo presentándomelos mientras me los señalaba y los mire a todos pero mire un poco mas a Lloid _es lindo_ me paso por la cabeza y nos miramos a los ojos un momento pero luego lo disimule un poco para que no fuera tan ovio.

¨un placer¨dije y me incline un poco en respeto a el padre de Lloyd.

¨el placer es nuestro¨ me respondió educada mente el padre de Lloyd.

pero en eso paso el de la velocidad corriendo al lado de nosotros haciendo que nos golpee la brisa y despeinando un poco a miku que es la que estaba mas cerca ¨¿que fue eso?¨pregunto jay que no lo alcanzo a ver ¨el maestro de la velocidad¨respondió mi padre ¨ja eso ni siquiera es un elemento¨respondió jay

¨lo dice el maestro del rayo¨le replico mi padre¨oohh te dio con todo¨agrego cole haciendo que jay lo mirara feo y todos riéramos


	2. Chapter 2 habitaciones

**hola :) gracias por leer mi historia en cerio espero que guste..este capitulo es un poco mas basado en la serie que el anterior para que no se pierda el hilo pero a en los siguiente iré cambiando mas el trama; subiré lo mas seguido que pueda, ya tengo gran parte escrita solo le faltan algunos arreglos**

 **Capitulo 2 habitaciones**

 **pov autora**

cuando estaban cerca de la isla todos se asomaban para poder ver y carlos empujo a kai ¨te molesto?¨le pregunto kai molesto mientras claus bajaba del barco

¨bienvenidos valientes competidores al torneo de los elementos¨les anuncio

¨al maestro shen le complacerá su regreso sensei garmadon¨le dijo claus con rencor

¨el placer es todo mio claus¨le respondió

¨apuesto a que si¨le dijo y se alejo

¨de verdad se siente la tención entre ustedes¨dijo jay

¨si y como estamos en una isla que no e visto en ningún mapa?¨pegunto kai

¨y nos puede explicar por que el rostro de la casa de fideo mas popular de ninjago organiza en secreto un torneo de peleas clandestinas?¨pregunto cole confundido

¨el maestro shen antes era un amigo ahora es un traidor durante las guerras serpentin shen se torno contra los suyos y se unió a las desleales serpientes¨les contó garmadon

¨la batalla que tu y el tio wu libraron juntos...¿el era su enemigo?¨pregunto Lloyd

¨uso el engaño para dividir a los maestros elementales apenas derrotamos a los serpentins su acuerdo de rendición fue que shen jamas saliera de esta isla,poco pensábamos que crearía su imperio del mal desde aquí¨contó garmadon

¨tal ves dividió a nuestros ancestros pero no nos dividirá a nosotros¨dijo Lloyd

¨a primero las damas¨dijo kai deteniendo a todos en las escalera para que scailer pasara ¨el fuego derretirá su corazón de hielo, ya verán¨dijo kai con confianza haciendo que todos giraran los ojos y que garmadon resoplaran

¨esta isla es muy grande shen podría estar en cualquier lado¨comento cole cuando estaban en frente de la puerta principal¨estén atentos¨le advirtió al grupo cuando claus abrió las puertas y todos pasaron por un camino con alfombra roja que a los lados tenían sujetos tocando tamborees

¨¿así que construyo esto con fideos? ja siempre quise estar en una alfombra roja¨comento jay

¨shen vive como un rey aquí es auto suficiente la única manera de entrar a esta isla es con su permiso y se debe ganar¨

¨nunca me hablaste de este lugar¿como es que sabes tanto de esta isla?¨le pregunto Lloid

¨por que antes de ser mi enemigo el fue mi sensei¨le respondió antes de entrar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx adentro xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

todos se sentaron el el suelo formando un semi circulo

¨nunca me dijiste que tuviste un sensei¨le dijo Lloyd a su padre

¨cuando tenia su edad busque un sensei mas oscuro,me enseño a ganar a cualquier precio sin importar a quien hiriera, solo fue asta que tu me salvaste que pude ver la luz¨le dijo garmadon a su hijo haciendo que sonriera

¨al parecer nunca le enseño a tener sentido del humor, anímese esto es un clud de pelea clandestinas y debe ser divertido¨dijo jay interrumpiendo y luego sono un (bon n/a:no me acuerdo como se llama eso)

¨denle la bienvenida al maestro shen¨anuncio claus y una silla muy lujosa bajo del techo con shen sentado en ella

¨bienvenidos, ahora todos se pueden morir¨dijo y se serraron las puertas¨por prestarme atención a mi¨termino la frase y se rio

¨olvide mencionarles que tiene una obsesión por el drama¨le susurro garmadon a Lloyd

¨nunca en mi vida vi a tantos luchadores elementales en un mismo techo aquí esta el maestro del fuego,tierra,sombra,velocidad,incluso el profetizado salvador verde y un ex alumno a regresado ¨dijo señalando a los nombrados luego y mirando a garmadon

 _ellos son los de las profecías y las noticias de ninjago ¿como no me di cuenta en el barco?,tal ves por andar pensado en que Lloyd es lindo, mierda debo prestar mas atención y no desconcentrarme._ pensaba aria mirando a Lloyd y luego miro a miku dándose cuenta por su expresión que también se acaba de dar cuenta de quienes eran.

¨ese símbolo ante ustedes es el de anacondrais¨dijo señalando un símbolo¨el mas feroz guerrero serpentin que alla pisado esta tierra su lema "solo uno puede prevalecer" ¨dijo luego tocaron el instrumento y se abrió mostrando una tabla dorara con la imagen de todos los maestros elementales.

¨bueno creo que estamos en diferentes grupos pelearemos entre nosotros de entrada¨dijo kai viendo la tabla

¨descuiden hallaremos a zane antes de que eso pase¨dijo Lloid para calmar al grupo preocupado

¨contemplen una espada de jade aquí representa la vida obténganla y avancen, permitan que su oponente la obtenga y pierden¨les advirtió shen mostrando una espada verde

¨las reglas son simples, cada duelo sera diferente ninguna pelea va ser igual, sus poderes los mantendrán en el torneo úsenlos o pierdanlos¨dijo shen

¨¿que es lo que carlos gana?¨pregunto carlos alzando la mano

¨ganen y se quedaran en la isla, ganen todo y recibirán fortunas que jamas an imaginado¨comenzó¨ y una dotación de "fideos maestro shen"¨termino rápidamente

¨y tu que no querías venir¨le susurro miku a aria ganándose un codazo de su parte¨aush eso dolió¨se quejo miku

¨tu sabes que no necesitamos el dinero¨le respondió aria

¨lo decía por los fideos¨dijo pasito pero aria logro oírla y giro los ojos _ni modo pensó_ aria

¨pero nadie esta aquí por los fideos quieren la gloria de ser el mejor luchador de todo ninjago¨termino de hablar shen de forma dramática y todos aplaudieron menos los ninjas y garmadon

¨bueno eso también suena bien¨le susurro miku a aria que se encogió de hombros

¨¿y que pasaran con los que pierdan?¨pregunto garmadon

¨¿perder?¿quien quiere perder aquí?¨ le respondió haciendo que todos rieran menos los ninjas,garmadon,miku y aria

¨ahora por favor disfruten mi isla es un lugar super divertido y muy feliz¨dijo shen

¨ahora todos serán llevados a su habitación¨anuncio claus tocando una puerta y salieron mujeres con vestidos tradicionales y la cara pintada de blando y se pusieron al rededor de los maestros elementales

¨lo que faltaba payasos feos¨comento jay

¨no son payasos son tabukis la porte de shen¨le corrigió garmadon y cada tabuki agarro un maestro elemental del brazo

¨pues sean lo que sean no me gustan olvídense de estar juntos¨comento cole

¨¿y estas?¨le pregunto miku a aria cuando vio a las tabukis

¨son tabukis¨le respondió con simpleza y las tabukis tomaron a todos de la muñeca y los guiaron a sus habitaciones

¨siempre estén listos no pierdan la concentración¨les dijo garmadon desde abajo ya que le resto iba subiendo de piso con las tabukis

¨¿que?¨pregunto kai que no lo había oído muy bien pero jalaron a garmadon¨a que dijo?¨pregunto ¨no se aa ¿una canción? ¨respondió jay que iba mas adelante

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con kai xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨su suid de fuego maestro kai¨ le dijo la tabuki a kai abriendo la puerta de su habitacion

¨¿es una broma? ja genial!¨dijo entrando a su habitación

¨guau que apuesto¨dijo viendo un retrato de el

¨podría acostumbrarme a esto¨dijo saliendo al balcón y después noto a scailer en el balcón de al lado y sonrió mirándola y ella lo vio

¨a veo que somos vecinos, soy kai maestro del fuego¨se presento y encendió su mano en fuego para lucirse

¨scailer maestra del..eso quisieras saber¨le dijo con picardía mirando la mano de kai

después el miro su mano y no la podía apagar y se puso a sacudirla mientras gritaba y scailer se reía un poco

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx habitación de jay xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨cada artefacto esta configurado para interactuar con su propia señal eléctrica¨le dijo la tabuki a jay y se fue dejándolo con la boca abierta y al retirarse la tabuki

produjo electricidad con su mano y apareció una pantalla plana gigante emocionándolo

¨wuujuu¨gritaba feliz al ver un control de play tirándose a la cama gigante para jugar un juego de ninjas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de cole xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨una cama de piedra ¿en serio?¨dijo cole incomodo en la cama y luego dándose en la cabeza con una lampara que estaba arriba ¨aush¨se quejo y se sobo la cabeza

pero luego se abrió la pared que tenia en frente revelando comida¨¿que?¨dijo acercándose ¨fideos del restaurante shen,arroz de tres ingredientes,pescado al vapor, shugushu¨dijo emocionado y comenzó a comer feliz¨Pastel¨dijo feliz¨hujuju¨grito emocionado¨GENIAL¨

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de Lloid xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨si esta exelente¨dijo viendo su cuarto pero luego vio una foto del equipo donde estaba zane¨descuida zane te vamos a encontrar amigo¨le dijo a la foto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con miku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨guau lindo lugar¨dijo admirando su habitación

¨esta equipada con lo mejor en equipo de sonido y guitarras¨le dijo la tabuki y se fue

¨hoo sii¨dijo conectando una guitarra eléctrica y comenzando a tocar un solo

que se oía increíblemente fuerte ¨esto es genial¨dijo dejando la guitarra y arrojándose en la cama¨guau es muy cómoda¨dijo acomodándose¨y aria no sabia si venir¨comento poniendo las mano atrás de su cuello

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con aria xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨interesante¨dijo aria viendo la gran cantidad de libros que había y luego agarro una libreta y un lápiz ¨bueno aquí puedo escribir mi investigación¨ dijo sentándose en un sillón y empezando a escribir un titulo luego noto que en la mesita de al lado avía un block de dibujo y unos lapices y crayones ¨genial hace rato que no dibujo¨

dijo sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en la puerta de entrada xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨como usted no fue invitado al torneo no hay habitación par usted¨ le dijo claus a garmadon sacándolo

¨bien solo are guardia no me gustaría que algo les pasara, se como te gusta usar la magia negra¨le respondió

¨pero por que querría yo engañar a los ninjas?¨la contesto claus y le cerro la puerta en la cara

¨competidores dentro de la isla hay varias espada para cada participante ecepto uno, el que llegue a la arena del palacio con las manos vacías pierde, el torneo comienza AHORA¨anuncio shen y garmadon salio corriendo para ver por donde entrar.


	3. Chapter 3 poderes

**espero que les este gustando.. a partir del siguiente capitulo es que van a cambiar mas las cosas**

 **Capitulo 3 poderes**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx jay en el baño xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨¿ahora?¨grito preocupado en la bañera y de pronto entro el maestro de la naturaleza

¨esta habitación necesita algo de aire fresco, rayo enciende a la naturaleza¨le dijo atacándolo con plantas enredaderas con un bastón

¨haaa aaa¨grito jay saliendo de la bañera y poniéndose un paño en la cintura y saltando para esquivar las ramas y luego lanzo un rayo al maestro de la naturaleza sacándolo del baño y lo siguió y se dio cuenta que el de la naturaleza vio la espada en una lampara pero el de naturaleza creo una barrera de enredaderas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con kai xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨que gane el mejor luchador jajaja¨termino shen y kai y scailer vieron asía arriba una espada en el techo y se miraron ¨eso es¨comenzó a decir scailer ¨una espada de jade¨completo kai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con Lloyd xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encontraba en la sala con varios maestros elementales y vio una espada y todos fueron corriendo hacia ella tumbándose sin alcanzarla, luego Lloyd corrió hacia ella pero alguien le metió el pie haciéndolo tropezar ¨oye¨dijo y se volteo a ver quien lo avía tumbado y atacar y se dio cuenta de que era un sujeto y antes de poder golpearla se volvió humo ¨¿que?¨pregunto Lloyd confundido y el de humo apareció por atrás y lo ataco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con kai xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨es mía¨dijo scailer tumbando a kai para subir por la espada

¨oye¨dijo kai siguiéndola al siguiente balcón ¨vete¨ le respondió intentando empujarlo¨tu vete¨dijo el empujándola pero cuando vio que ella iba a caer la sujeto del pie

¨ayúdame¨grito ella y kai la arrojo hacia arriba dejándola junto a la espada y ella la tomo ¨lo siento niño de fuego¨le dijo sonriendo luego kai vio hacia bajo y vio a carlos y decidió seguirlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con cole xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

salio y vio a Lloid y a varios maestros elementales pelear ¨hay no puedo pelear con el estomago lleno¨ dijo con la mano en el estomago luego vio hacia abajo una espada sola ¨eso es¨dijo sonriendo y bajando y cuando ya estaba cerca el de velocidad se la quito

¨muy lento niño de piedra¨le dijo¨oye¨ le respondio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con miku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando escuche el anuncio salí rápido del cuarto y vi en mi piso noto una espada en una esquina con el camino libre me dirijo corriendo hacia ella pero cuando estaba cerca una chica con cabello verde que se me atravesó así que le lance agua lo cual la iso retroceder y yo quise pasarla para ir por la espada pero la chica se paro y me arrojo una sustancia verde que logre evadir saltando y sujetándome de un tubo del techo y al lanzarme la patee luego la pase y pude tomar la espada e ir a entregarla venciendo fácilmente a los que me intentaban quitar la espada _ja tendrán que mejorar mucho si quieren vencerme._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con jay xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encontraba atrapado entre enredaderas con el de naturaleza con la espada en la mano pero jay logro alcanzar el control remoto y predio el tv distrayendo al de la naturaleza luego se quito el paño la enrollo y le dio un latigazo con el, al de naturaleza haciendo que lanzara la espada y el la atrapo ¨jaja adoro mi cuarto¨

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con aria xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando salí de mi cuarto vi a miku corriendo y note la espada a la que se dirige y preferí bajar de piso y seguir buscando _hay muchas personas aquí como para pelear con la única en la que confió._

Al bajar logre ver una espada en uno de los adornos de pasillo pero también vi que una chica de cabello morado también la vio y comenzó a correr hacia ella así que también corrí hacia ella y cuando estábamos de frente empezamos a pelear y no fue tan difícil cuando ella casi logra golpearme me volví aire y aparecí atrás de ella aproveche que estaba confundida y la patee por la espalda luego agarre la espada y me fui corriendo a entregarla venciendo a los que se cruzaban en mi camino _no por nada e entrenado tanto_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con Lloyd xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lloiy logro vencer a los tres elementales y cuando se acerco a la espada claus uso un hechizo para que una serpiente falsa lo sujetara

¨¿que?¨pregunto confundido y luego lo vio a neuro cerca ¨oiga¨ grito con reproche y de pronto garmadon ataco a claus interrumpiendo su hechizo que soltó a Lloyd pero neuro lo alcanzo pero Lloyd lo arrojo

¨corre Lloid no debes perder¨le grito su padre y Lloyd agarro la espada y corrió para entregarla

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con cole xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encontraba en medio de la sala con tres elementales encima y de un empujón los tiro a todos y la espada cayo en frente de el ¨genial es mía¨dijo dando un paso hacia el frente ¨oush¨dijo agarrándose el estomago con dolor por haber comido tanto y cuando estaba apunto de agarrar la espada "floto"en realidad el de invicivilidad la agarro

¨oye espera espada tonta¨dijo intentado agarrarla pero recibió un golpe y se dio cuenta de que fue el invisible así que golpeo un pilar haciendo que le callera polvo para verlo luego iso espijisu tumbándolo y quitándole la espada alzándola después se tapo la boca para no vomitar estando lleno todavía y el de la gravedad paso por el techo y se la quito

¨oye eso es mio¨le grito pero luego vio otra espada bajo un mueble y la tomo¨si¨dijo feliz con la espada en la mano

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx todos en la centro de la sala xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨solo quedan dos espadas¨anuncio claus

¨esperen tengo una¨dijo cole entrando a la sala

¨COLE¨grito jay feliz cuando lo vio y el resto de los competidores lo miraron

¨huju lo lograste¨ le dijo jay feliz _que alivio que otro del equipo siga dentro,aunque sea cole_ penso jay

¨¿donde esta kai?¨pregunto cole mirando a todos

¨solo queda una espada de jade¨anuncio shen preocupando a los otros ninjas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con kai xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kai se encontraba en frente de carlos con la espada en el medio kai se encendió las manos en fuego y calros se convirtió de metal

¨acaben con esto ahora¨dijo shen por el alta voz

los dos se dirigieron a la espada peleando hasta que la espada salio volando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx sala con los elementales xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

entro carlos levantando la espada ¨carlos gano¨dijo en la puerta

todos aplaudían menos los ninjas pero de pronto kay le desatornilla a carlos el guante y se le cae con la espada ¨¿un tornillo?¨le pregunta a carlos agarrando la espada y expulsándose con el fuego de las mano para llegar a la estatua de las espada y colocarla y todos le aplaudieron y scailer le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa

¨carlos es el perdedor¨anuncio shen ¨no es justo iso trampa¨dijo carlos poniéndose de nuevo el guante¨hice lo que tenia que hacer¨ respondió kai

¨así no es como se gana¨le reprendió garmadon

¨me da igual,carlos nunca quiso estar en esta isla ¨dijo carlos

¨hay que pena escucharte decir eso después que disfrutaste de tu estancia, supongo que todo esto es para bien, ADIOS¨dijo shen y oprimió un botón y se abrió un hueco en el piso y carlo callo

¨como pueden ver si pierden quedan fuera,si rompen una regla quedan fuera,jamas muerdan la mano que les ofrece delicioso fideos del maestro shen¨dijo mientras un guardia quita la foto de carlos de la tabla

¨ahora descansen mañana el torneo se reanudara¨aviso shen

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Miku tiene el elemento agua y la choca que enfrento era la maestra del veneno**

 **Aria tiene el de el aire y la chica que enfrento era la maestra de la forma**

 **por cierto el nombre Miku lo saque de mi vocaloid favorita así que si llego a mencionar el apellido sera Hatsune y en cuanto a Aria el nombre simplemente lo imagine y de apellido le pondría Gotokoju... mas adelante explicare la historia de ambas que por cierto esta muy conectada**


	4. Chapter 4 kunoichis

**Capitulo 4 Kunoichis**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx comedor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨al menos la comida es rica¨comento cole comiendo

¨aaaa esta matándome ¿que hay debajo de la trampa?¿que pasa cuando pierdes?¨pregunto jay desesperado

¨sera mejor que no pienses en eso¨le aconsejo garmadon

no se dieron cuenta que miku iba a pasar por hay y cuando escucho las preguntas de jay se detuvo interesada en el tema

¨es lo único en lo que pienso, yo avance ciento culpa y no son buenos sentimientos¨le respondió dramáticamente jay

¨crees que te sientes mal imaginate lo que yo siento, nuestra misión es simple esta noche buscaremos a zane y saldremos de esta isla¨dijo kai

miku se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada

¨y como se supone que aremos eso?rompe una regla y quedas fuera¿recuerdas?, no va a dejarnos salir a pasear ¨le dijo cole

¨pues que bueno que somo ninjas¨le respondió kai ¨vallan a mi cuarto a media noche¨les dijo mientras se acercaba el maestro de invisibilidad

¨les importa si los acompaño?¨pregunto el invisible y miku se voltio disimulando que estaba escuchando

 **pov cole**

¨desaparece amigo esto es privado¨le contesto jay y el chico se hizo totalmente invisible a excepción de la bandeja

¨se que aun estas aquí puedo ver tu bandeja¨le dijo jay

luego volvió a aparecer y se fue, yo mire por donde se fue y luego mire a jay ¨guau jay, fuiste muy agresivo¨ le dije _es extraño ver a jay con esa actitud_

¨¿yo como voy a saber si el es de fiar? Ven lo que me hace esta isla me corrompe¨dijo exagerando y yo rodé los ojos

¨hola chicos puedo sentarme con ustedes¨nos dijo miku apareciendo de pronto con una linda sonrisa que me iso sonreír a mi también.

jay estuvo apunto de responderle pero me di cuenta y con miedo a que le respondiera igual que al sujeto invisible, conteste rápidamente.

¨claro siéntate¨dije y los chicos y garmadon me miraron incrédulos,ella me sonrió y se sentó junto a jay que era donde quedaba un puesto libre quedando en frente de mi yo me rasque la nuca bajando la mirada algo sonrojado por la situación así que seguí comiendo para disimularlo y los demás también empezaron a comer

 **pov miku**

bueno logre sentarme con ellos _espero que aria no se moleste por dejarla sola_ pensé y luego pensé en preguntar sobre el tema _espero que no racionen mal_ ,pero si hay algo mal con el torneo quiero estar al tanto,si de algo se es de conspiraciones y problemas con grandes empresas y si este es uno no tengo problemas con resolverlo; tome aire y hable

¨¿y por que se quieren ir tan pronto?¨les pregunte de pronto y todos me miraron sorprendidos el primero en reaccionar fue jay

¨¿nos estabas escuchando?¨me pregunto incrédulo

¨aa un poco¨normalmente no tengo problemas con espiar ya que aria y yo somos kunoichis (ninjas mujeres) pero era raro decirles

¨¿por que?¨pregunto esta ves cole

¨bueno también me interesa saber que pasa con los perdedores y quiero averiguar que esconde todo esto del torneo¨todos parecieron pesar en mi respuesta

¨¿por que confiar en ti?¨pregunto kai

me encogí de hombros ¨bueno solo quiero ayudar y les puedo ser útil soy una kunoichi¨les respondí supongo que les puedo contar eso después de todo ellos son ninjas y no cualquieras cuando shen dijo "profetizado salvador verde" note que aria abia recordado algo y recordé que no hace mucho aria me había hablado de varias profecías que estaba comenzando a investigar sobre ellos pero luego tubo que dejar las investigaciones por otros asuntos así que no averiguamos muchos sobre ellos _aparte de la investigación lo único otro que escuchamos de ellos fue viendo unas noticias de ninjago_ y nosotras vivíamos en Tokio hasta hace poco que nos mudamos a ninjago

ellos parecieron pensar mi oferta¨¿ustedes que opinan chicos?¨pregunto Lloyd tomando la palabra

¨mientras no nos delaten por mi esta bien ¨respondió jay

¨bueno opino que hay que darle una oportunidad¨dijo cole haciendo que el equipo lo miraran y yo sonriera _que lindo es_ me quede pensado por un momento

¨bueno ya que, igual sabe el plan¨dijo kai haciéndome volver a la realidad

¨bueno esta decidido, estas dentro¨dijo Lloyd

¨gracias no los decepcionare¨dije feliz y comencé a comer pero luego recordé a aria¨¿y aria también se puede unir?¨pregunte de pronto

¨¿que?¨pregunto jay y de repente vi a Lloyd muy interesado en el tema¨¿crees que ella quiera ser parte de esto?¨ pregunto Lloyd

¨claro ella también es kunoichi, ademas es buena en sigilo¨les dije ¨y es una persona de confianza para mi¨continué

¨ya que por mi bien ademas sospecho que igual le dirías¨dijo kai con desinterés

¨genial gracias¨les dije feliz y todos seguimos comiendo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de aria xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **pov aria**

después de comer volví a mi cuarto ya que miku se me perdió,agarre mi libreta y camine a el balcón empece a escribir sobre los elementos que abia visto,cuando de pronto miku salta a mi balcón ¨hola aria¨ me dice feliz como siempre yo la mire mal y le dije ¨me dejaste sola en la cena ¨le reproche ella sonrió nerviosa y se rasco la nuca y yo note que se había puesto su gi azul oscuro que usaba para las misiones

¨a si lo siento me distraje¨me respondió y yo rode los ojos

¨¿y con que te distrajiste?¨le pregunte arrecostandome en el balcón

¨bueno de eso queria hablarte¨me dijo un poco mas seria lo cual me extraño y alce una ceja

¨me encontré con los ninjas en la cena y comí con ellos¨me comenzó a decir notando mi confusión

¨al principio me acerque por que hablaban de lo que le pasa a los perdedores pero luego dijeron algo de buscar a alguien para poder irse¨continuo pero yo la interrumpí

¨¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?¨le pregunte

¨bueno los convencí de que me dejaran acompañarlos para poder averiguar que pasa¨continuo lo cual no me sorprendió mucho _llevamos un dia aquí y ya encontró un asunto a resolver, aunque tengo que admitir que también me intrigaba_ suspire y hable

¨¿y que se supone que harán?¨le pregunte

¨bueno hoy a media noche nos reuniremos en el cuarto de kai para hablar de eso y bueno dijeron que también puedes ir¨eso me sorprendió un poco _en cierta forma me alivia un poco así podre ayudarla ya que no se a que nos enfrentamos_

¨bien lo aremos¨le respondí

¨genial, es a un balcón abajo del tuyo, te veo a media noche¨me dijo feliz retrocediendo a la orilla del balcón yo mire mi reloj eran las 11:00 era en una hora cuando mire hacia arriba de nuevo ya miku no estaba se había ido como la ninja que es, así que entre en mi cuarto y me cambie a mi gi gris y volví a salir al balcón.

Suspire y mire al cielo poniendo mis codos en el balcón

 **gracias por leer :)**

 **les prometo que les va a gustar el que sigue ya que es muy lindo en serio me inspire**


	5. Chapter 5 conociendose

**Capitulo 5 conociéndose**

 **pov Lloyd**

después de comer fui a mi habitación y pensé en la misión, esperaba encontrar a zane aunque también comencé a pensar en la compañía que tendríamos,nunca aviamos tenido a nadie mas en las misiones _me pregunto si serán buenas kunoichis_

eso espero por que hay mucho en juego, mi mente vagaba en como serian las kunoichis hasta que paro en la imagen de aria mirándome a los ojos sonriendo se veía tan linda ¡ _¿que rayos?!_ Por que estoy pensando en ella así? Pensé de pronto aunque bueno tenia que admitir que la chica era linda con ese cabello blanco y ojos grises claros parecía un ángel sin mencionar su cuerpo que- _ya basta Lloyd concentrate!_ Me regañe mentalmente sacudiendo mi cabeza para intentar sacar esos pensamientos y pensé en ir al balcón para distraerme pero note que para mi suerte justo al lado de mi balcón estaba el de la chica en la que pensaba.

Me quede parado hay un momento mirándola y pensando en si debería saludarla o no.

¨¿y vas a saludarme o te quedaras viéndome toda la noche?¨pregunto sin voltear a verme sorprendiéndome y avergonsandome,podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas

¨ho-hola¿como-¨dije torpemente y tartamudeando _trágame tierra!_

Ella rio un poco y volteo verme y me sonrió ¨reflejos supongo¨me dijo y se acerco mas a mi balcón

¨¿y como supiste que era yo?¨le pregunte curioso

¨te vi entrando a la habitación y supuse que eras tu el que estaría en tu bacón¨me respondió y yo asentí

¨¿y ya miku te aviso?¨le pregunte cambiando la conversación

¨si ya estoy lista¨dijo señalándose así misma con su gi gris y yo asentí

¨¿como los convenció miku?¨me pregunto con curiosidad

¨bueno..ella escucho nuestra conversación sin que nos diéramos cuenta y luego dijo que se quería unir para saber que pasaba y ya que de todas formas sabia nuestro plan aceptamos ¨le respondí y ella negó con la cabeza

¨bueno igual gracias por dejar que nos unamos, yo también quiero saber que pasa aquí, aunque por lo que se ustedes solo buscan a alguien para irse¨me dijo con cierta decepción en su vos al final

¨bueno nosotros vinimos por un amigo que nos dijeron que estaba aquí pero si hay algo malo nos encargaremos ¨ le dije con seguridad y me sonrió

¨¿y quien buscan?¨me preguntó y me desanime un poco

¨a zane el ninja de hielo¨le respondí y ella se sorprendió

¨pero en las noticias dijeron que el...bueno el..¨comenzó sin querer terminar

¨se supone, pero en nuestra invitación al torneo había una nota que decía que estaba vivo y teníamos que que comprobar cualquier posibilidad¨le explique

¨bueno en ese caso te doy mi palabra de que los ayudare a encontrarlo¨me dijo con seguridad y supe hablaba en serio

¨gracias¨le dije y le sonreí haciendo que ella quitara el ceño serio y me sonriera también y nos miramos por un momento a los ojos y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos grises claros con cara de idiota seguramente.

* **pi pi pi** * un pitido nos saco del trance, sintiendo mis mejillas calientes y notando también un tono rosa en las de ella, era su reloj de muñeca al cual le desactivo la alarma.

¨ah-h ya es hora¨ me dijo poniéndose su capucha gris y toco un botón en un brazalete en su muñeca y comenzó a hablar

¨ya es hora solo te llamaba por si te distrajiste como siempre¨ dijo por un micrófono en su muñeca pero la respuesta parecía venir en su auricular

¨hagamos como que te creí¨ volvió a responder y colgó

¨bueno ya le llame a miku para recordarle por si acaso¨me dijo y luego se acerco mas a la orilla del balcón

¨vamos¨me dijo y yo asentí y nos fuimos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de miku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(mientras tanto)

 **pov miku**

volví de hablar con aria y vi que todavía tenia tiempo así que agarre mi guitarra y fui a mi balcón me senté en el balcón con mis pies colgando en la parte de afuera y comencé a tocar ninguna canción en especifico solo esperando que me llegara la inspiración mientras espero para ir a la habitación de kai

¨y también tocas la guitarra ¿eh?¨me dijo una vos que reconocí y voltee a verlo sonriendo

 **pov cole**

después de cenar había vuelto a mi habitación y sinceramente ya me abia aburrido quería que fueran las 12:00 para ir a investigar, en mi aburrición decidí salir al balcón y al salir me di cuenta de que miku estaba hay con una guitarra sin tocar una canción en especifico solo unos acordes,sentada con los pies hacia afuera así que la veía de perfil _se ve muy linda_ no pude evitar pensar,parecía tener un traje ninja azul pero mas oscuro que el de jay, pensé en hablarle

¨y también tocas la guitarra ¿eh?¨le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para empezar la conversación y ella se volteo a verme sonriendo,como si por alguna razón estuviera feliz de verme, lo cual me alegro por alguna razón.

¨si comencé a tocarla a los 10 años¨me respondió ¨yo a los 12¨le respondí y ella se sorprendió¨¿tocas la guitarra?¨me pregunto ¨pues si¨le respondí y ella se paro en la parte de adentro de su balcón y se acerco a mi con la guitarra en la mano¨toca algo¨me dijo acercándome la guitarra y me sorprendió ¨¿que?¨le dije para asegurar

¨vamos tócame una canción¨ me pidió y yo por alguna razón tome la guitarra _Dios ¿que se supone que toque? No se me ocurre nada_ pensé, ya estando sentado en el balcón con los pies colgando hacia afuera quedando frente a ella que ahora apoyaba sus brazos en el balcón mirándome con una sonrisa

¨¿cual quieres que toque?¨le pregunte y ella se puso una mano en la barbilla haciendo una pose pensativa graciosa haciéndome reír un poco

¨que tal una tranquila ¨me respondió _genial justo en este momento mi mente que da en blanco_ pensé sarcásticamente y luego recordé una de sin bandera que si me se _ya se_

¨un esta bien hay una que me se bien, espero que te guste¨le dije _en serio espero que le guste, no quiero quedar mal frente a ella_ luego inhale fuerte y en pese

Nooooooonoooooooo  
uhhhh  
Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
qué rápido se me ha clavado  
qué dentro todo este dolor.

Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer,  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar, y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
noooooooooooo  
uhhh  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver  
si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes qué terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada  
si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
uhhhhhh  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
uhhhhhhhhh  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

 **Pov miku**

 _ME ENCANTO, FUE HERMOSO! estoy segura de que estoy sonriendo como idiota, pero es que se ve tan guapo con la guitarra en el balcón y esa canción es realmente linda_ ¨eso fue increíble, tocas y cantas genial¨ le dije con sinceridad haciendo que el sonriera

¨¿en serio?¨me pregunto ¨claro que si, me encanto¨le respondí

¨que bueno, por que eres la única persona aparte de mi padre que sabe que toco la guitarra¨me confeso lo cual en cierta forma me alegro,ya que sonaba especial.

¨es lindo saberlo¨la dije con una sonrisa y el sonrío también

¨¿oye como terminaste metido en todo eso de ser ninja?¨le pregunte con curiosidad después de un momento de silencio

¨bueno es una larga historia¨me dijo

¨tengo tiempo¨le respondí

y el se toco la barbilla pensativo¨¿por donde empezar?¨preguntaba haciendo a propósito un cara pensativa graciosa haciendo que riera un poco

¨pues por el principio¨le respondí dejando de reír y el me miro por un momento como dudando si contarme

 **pov cole**

ahora me encontraba mirándola un poco dudoso ya que a casi nadie le cuento como empece y el asunto de la academia artística ella me miro confundida por mi silencio repentino ¨¿pasa algo?¿fue algo que dije?¨me pregunto preocupada haciendo que volviera a la realidad

¨no, tranquila es solo que no suelo hablar con nadie de mi antes de ser ninja, de hecho mis amigos se enteraron por una de las misiones¨ le confesé

¨puedes confiar en mi¨me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por el lado derecho de su labio ¨claro si quieres¨agrego bajando la mirada

¨supongo que puedo¨le dije y ella subió la mirada con una sonrisa sincera ¨genial¨dijo feliz yo suspire y comencé con la historia

¨bueno todo lo que se de música es gracias a mi padre y el me compro mi primera guitarra pero no solo eso el en realidad quería que fuera bailarín y me enseño desde que era pequeño y siendo sincero no me gustaba mucho y no era lo que quería hacer así que cuando me inscribió en una academia artística para que me dedicara a la danzan... bueno...dure como 2 semanas y me escape ¨le conté

¨¿y que hiciste?¨me pregunto interesada para mi sorpresa

¨bueno me dedique a probar mis limites con deportes extremos ya que siempre había notado que parecía tener mas fuerza de lo normal y me gusta la adrenalina¨

¨genial a mi también me gusta lo extremo¿cuales deportes practicabas?¨dijo emocionada

¨bueno varios; carreras campo traviesa, motocicleta todo terreno,salto en para caídas y mi favorito escalar montañas¨le respondí

¨genial a mi también me gustan eso deportes y mas¨me dijo

¨a mi también pero esos son los que me vinieron a la cabeza¨le respondí, me alegraba que tengamos cosas en común

¨¿y que pasa con el asunto ninja?¨me dijo recordándome el tema de conversación inicial

¨bueno un dia escalando montañas fue que me encontró mi sensei¨le conté

¨fui el primero en ser encontrado luego, jay y zane¨ dije pero no pude evitar entristecerme en pensar en mi hermano desaparecido _espero que este bien_ pensé por un momento hasta que miku interrumpió mis pensamientos

¨solo están aquí por zane ¿verdad?¨me pregunto

¨pues si¨respondí cabizbajo

¨pero en las noticias...¨dijo sin querer terminar la oración pero yo sabia a lo que se refería

¨bueno a nosotros cundo encontramos la invitación también había una nota que decía que estaba vivo y eso fue lo que nos hizo venir todos¨ le explique hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que ella lo rompió

¨prometo ayudarlos a encontrar a su amigo¨dijo con sinceridad y firmeza y yo le sonreí

¨gracias¨le respondí y ella me dio una sonrisa dulce _se ve realmente linda_ pero de pronto puso cara de curiosidad y yo sabia que iba a preguntar algo

¨¿que hay de kai?pensé que al principio eran 4 y que el ninja verde llego después¨me pregunto

¨al principio solo entrenamos los tres ya que al sensei le costo mas encontrar a kai el se nos unió por que su hermana había sido secuestrada y eso fue lo que lo motivo a entrenar luego el sensei nos revelo que eramos maestros elementales y con el tiempo lo fuimos dominando¨le conteste

¨¿y que hay de la hermana de kai?¨me pregunto preocupada y por alguna razón esa pregunta me golpeo por un momento recordándome todo el rollo en que me metí con jay pero reaccione rápido para que no lo notara yo sabia que ella solo quería saber si estaba bien

¨descuida la rescatamos¨ le respondí y ella se tranquilizo

¨que bueno¿y que hay de Lloyd?¨me pregunto con cierto interés que me molesto

¨bueno el chiquillo fuel el ultimo en unirse, tiempo después¨le respondí

¨¿chiquillo?¨pregunto

¨a si, es que el es el menor y a veces le decimos ese tipo de apodos¨ le explique y ella se sentó en su balcón mirándome

 **pov miku**

¨¿ y a que te dedicas?¨le pregunte desviándome del tema

¨bueno ser ninja no te deja mucho tiempo así que tuve varios trabajo que termine dejando para ir a salvar la ciudad¨me respondió con sinceridad

¨¿y cuales as tenido?¨le interrogue

¨bueno el primero fue como guardia de seguridad de un banco pero no termino bien¨me dijo mientras se rascaba la perte de atras del cuello algo nervioso

¨¿a si? ¿porque?¨le pregunte con curiosidad

¨pues...digamos que...robaron el banco¨dijo avergonzado y un poco sonrojado y no pude evitar reír

¨es-es en serio?¨pregunte entre risas

¨si¨respondió avergonzado,, pare de reír como pude

¨y que paso después ?¨le pregunte lo cual lo alivio

¨bueno obviamente me despidieron¨comenzó y tuve que contener mi risa

¨ y estuve tiempo dedicándome a ser ninja de nuevo y entrenando a Lloyd para cumplir la profecía, después de vencer al gran tirano por primera ves todo estuvo calmado por un tiempo así que mis amigos y yo nos volvimos maestros ¨me contó

¨dime que no perdiste un niño ¨le dije con una sonrisa divertida y mi risa amenazaba con salir de nuevo

¨no¨respondió cruzándose de brazos sobre la guitarra

¨y no te burles de mi¨me advirtió yo solte una pequeña risita y le respondí

¨esta bien no te molestes es que solo no puedo creer que al increíble maestro de la tierra le robaran el banco¨le dije empezando a reír pero me salio el tiro por la culata.

¨¿increíble?¨me pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado mirándome a los ojos,con una ceja levantada _mierda!¿por que dije eso?_ pensé mientras sentina el calor subiendo a mis mejillas

¨ah—h pues¨intente decir pero no se me ocurrió nada y esta ves fue su turno de reír un poco q _ue vergonzoso..aunque_ _tiene una linda risa_ pensé con la mirada baja

¨¿y a que te dedicaste después?¨pregunte intentando cambiar el tema

¨si si cambia el tema¨me dijo con una sonrisa picara

¨¿me dirás o no?¨le dije haciéndome la molestas

¨ok ok tranquila¨me respondió y luego siguió con su historia

¨bueno después de ser maestros por un tiempo el gran tirano regreso y volví a dejarlo para ser un ninja hasta que logramos vencerlo bueno mas bien zane, el fue quien lo derroto¨dijo con mirada triste pero suspiro y se calmo

¨luego de eso el equipo se separo,cada quien por su lado no era lo mismo sin el y bueno me convertí en leñador fingí ser normal hasta que un dia todos los troncos iban a caer así que me lance del árbol en el que estaba y los detuve con mis poderes, no podía deja que los demás salieran heridos, después paso lo de la nota y eme aquí con la esperanza de encontrar a mi amigo¨termino de relatar y luego me miro

¨¿y que hay de ti?¨ me pregunto con curiosidad y yo pensé por un momento, nunca le contaba mi historia a nadie ¿por que de pronto no tenia problema con decirle Bueno el acaba de contarme su historia supongo que puedo confiar en el

¨bueno yo-¨iba a comenzar a decir pero fui interrumpida por una vibración en mi muñeca proveniente de mi brazalete que significaba que aria quería comunicarse conmigo

¨¿si?¨pregunte apretando un botón para hablar

¨ya es hora solo te llamaba por si te distrajiste como siempre¨ la escuche por el auricular de mi oído y rodé los ojos

¨no se me olvido, ya iba saliendo¨le mentí en realidad se me había olvidado estar pendiente de la hora y al parecer a cole también pero no le daría la razón a aria

¨hagamos como que te creí¨me respondió y me corto y cole me miraba con una ceja levantada

¨era aria recordándome que ya son las 12:00¨le dije y el asintió y me paso la guitarra yo la puse a un lado en mi balcón cuando volví a voltearme para mirarlo ya se había subido la mascara que le tapaba la mitad de abajo del rostro y no pude evitar ver sus hermosos ojos grises oscuros con pequeños detalles verdes que me distrajeron por un momento y el también miro los míos, pero me recupere rápido y me puse mi capucha azul oscuro al igual que mi traje sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas _concentrate miku!_ Pensé y nos fuimos juntos a la habitación de kai


	6. Chapter 6 misión

**Capitulo 6 misión**

 **Pov autora**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de kai xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kai se encontraba mirándose en el espejo pero escucho algo afuera y se asoma en el balcón vio a los guardias salir y después Lloyd y Aria cayeron en su balcón seguidos de Cole y Miku,que entraron rápido a su habitación pero cuando Jay estaba apunto de bajar por el lado de Scailer ella salio a su balcón y como Jay no la vio se lanzo y Kai lo empujo para que no lo viera pero Jay grito por la caída

¨¿que dijiste?¨le pregunto Scailer viendo a Kai

¨aaayy pero que hermosa noche¨le dijo tratando de disimular¨hey rápido¨le susurro jay colgando del balcón

ella lo miro raro pero luego se acerco para hablarle ¨¿que crees que le halla pasado a carlos?¨le pregunto scailer a kai

¨no lo se pero me siento terrible por eso¨le respondió

¨has, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para permanecer en el torneo, lamento haber sido fría contigo antes ¨le dijo disculpándose ¨tal ves sea bueno tener amigos aquí¨le comento volteando a mirar el cielo

¨Kaii¨le susurra Jay para que se apure ¨Jay quieres dejar de hacer ruido¨le susurro molesto

¨me preguntaste sobre mi poder¨dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo¨a si... a...que frio hace mejor me voy a dormir¨le dijo simulando frio y volviendo a entrar a su cuarto dejando a scailer confundida ¨a bueno perdón por molestarte¨dice molesta ¨a bueno descansa¨le dice kai asomando la cabeza y volviéndola a meter ¨ja¨dice ella y entra algo molesta a su cuarto

Kai vuelve a salir rápido y ayuda a jay a subir¨tenias que dejarme colgado romeo¨le reprocha molesto y después entran encontrando a Lloyd,Aria,Miku y Cole en los mueble

¨buojojo lindo lugar¨dice jay admirando el lugar

¨exacto, su habitación es mucho mas linda que la mia¨se quejo cole¨miren fruta cubierta de chocolate, me encanto¨dijo señalando un tazón junto al mueble después se las comenzó a comer y luego se arrojo a la cama con todo y tazón ¨miren que suaves son sus almohadas hermanos¨dijo recostándose¨ las mías son de piedra, que fiasco¨se quejo haciendo reír por lo bajo a miku de su mala suerte

¨oigan fue casi imposible llegar aquí el lugar esta lleno de guardias ¿alguna idea de como explorar la isla?¨pregunto Jay

¨viajando por las sombras cubriremos cada rincón de la isla hasta encontrarlo¨le respondió Kai mientras atrás de el la cama se voltio en un pasadizo con cole

¨la isla es muy grande¨respondió jay sin notar la desaparición de cole

¨Jay tiene razón, nos tardaríamos mucho¨comento Aria mientras Jay sonreía por tener razón en algo

¨es mucho terreno por cubrir¨dijo Miku también sin darse cuenta de Cole, que intentaba hacer ruido para llamar la atención hasta que se volvió a girar la cama.

¨amigos esta cama este-¨comenzó a decir Cole pero Kai lo interrumpió

¨cole ya se te gusta mi cama, podrías deja de jugar¨le dijo

¨no es eso, creo que ya se como explorar la isla¨les dijo cole acostado en la cama

luego todos se acostaron en la gran cama

¨oigan me siento ridículo¨ dijo Lloyd incomodo y nervioso ya que Aria se acostó a su lado

¨hay cole tenia razón, las almohadas son suaves¨dijo Jay

¨¿es una broma?¨dijo Lloyd apoyándose en uno de sus brazos

¨debí hacer algo para activarla, estaba acostado así y me estire aaa¨dijo estirándose y moviendo una almohada y la cama volvió a girar dejándolos colgando sujetados de ella

¨uojojo es un pasadizo secreto¨dejo Jay emocionado¨de lujo¨dijo y después todos se soltaron y cayeron en un piso a pocos metros ¨genial¨ comento Miku

¨bien hecho cole tal ves Zane no esta en la superficie sino abajo¨dijo Kai encendiendo su mano para alumbrar, luego escucharon a alguien practicar ¨¿escuchan eso?¨ pregunto Lloyd después vieron unos huecos pequeños ¨oo misión secreta¨ dijo Jay emocionado¨o super genial¨dijo trepando hacia los huecos ¨parece que alguien pelea al otro lado de esta pared¨ dijo y se asomo por dos huecos

¨¿que ves?¿ quien pelea?¨pregunto Cole desde abajo

¨no es una pelea es la habitación de Scailer y creo que esta entrenando¨respondió Jay

¨a quiero ver, quiero ver¨dijo Kai trepando

¨aaa parece que Kai esta en llamas por alguien ¿he?¨dijo Cole mirándolo con una ceja levantada y Jay también

¨no, ella es mi competencia solo quiero ver que poderes enfrentamos¨dijo negándolo y luego asomándose y empujando a jay¨hay espera tu turno¨le dijo jay¨podemos compartir¨ le dijo usando uno de lo huecos

¨oigan es una invasión a la privacidad¨les regaño Lloyd desde abajo haciendo sonreír a Aria que estaba a punto de decir lo mismo

¨a todavía no revela nada sobre su poder¨dijo Kai pero justo después de eso ella encendió su mano en fuego y los dos se quitaron del hueco asombrados y se miraron

¨¿que fue que vieron?¨pregunta Lloyd al ver su reacción

¨si¿que pasa?¨pregunto Miku preocupada por su expresión ademas de que Kai se veía algo pálido

¨ella es fuego¨ responde Kai sin poder creerlo

¨un momento si todos somos descendientes de maestros elementales¨dijo Lloyd uniendo las manos y Cole se echo a reír ¨Kai se quema por dentro, Kai se quema por dentro¨empezaron a decir cole y Jay mientras los demás reían ¨¿podemos seguir avanzando?¨pregunta Kai para evadir el tema algo molesto mientras los demás reían

después siguieron avanzando con Cole con el tazón de chocolate

¨¿me das?¨le pregunto miku mirando el tazón ¨claro toma¨le dice acercándole el tazón y ella sonrió y agarro dos chocolates y se comenzó a comer uno ¨gracias¨ le dijo sonriendo y el le sonrió también

¨hay esto párese un laberinto, que bueno que dejaste un rastro en la habitación¨ le dice Kai a Cole interrumpiéndoles el pequeño momento ¨a, ¿que? a si, fue intencional¨ dice Cole riendo y dejando de ver a Miku; luego comenzaron a bajar mas y llegaron a unos túneles que ya no eran de pared lisa sino de piedra y cuando Kai estuvo a punto de pisar una trampa Lloyd lo detuvo

¨todos alto¨grito Lloyd tomando a Kai del hombro para frenarlo, luego lo soltó y señalo una soga templada ¨trampas oculta¨ les dijo y todos asintieron

¨trampas ocultas aun mas genial¨dijo Jay y Lloud lo miro mal ¨jaja bueno mas o menos,digo no tiene nada de genial porque son peligrosas ¨ corrigió haciendo reír a Miku

¨a partir de aquí debemos cuidar nuestros pasos¨les dijo Lloyd y todos asintió

¨guarden silencio¨dijo Kai

¨¿escuchan eso ?¨pregunta Kai y todos se asoman en una piedra y vieron guardias pasar y jalan a los últimos seis para cambiarse la ropa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨deja de lamer tus tatuajes¨le regaño Kai a Cole

¨es chocolate no puedo resistir¨le respondió

¨shuu solo traten de disimular¨les dijo Lloyd y vieron como Jay simulaba e hicieron lo mismo

luego aparece Shen con un cetro y todos los guardias se arrodilla al mismo tiempo menos ellos que lo hacen al darse cuenta

¨traigan al perdedor¨pidió Shen y unos guardias trajeron a Carlos

¨ya suelten a Carlos,no me hubiera metido en esto ¨decía Carlos mientras lo jalaban y estaba echo metal

luego lo arrojaron frente a Shen ¨solo uno puede prevalecer¨le dijo Shen mientras los ninjas subían la cabeza para ver

¨como dije úsalo o pierdelo¨le dijo luego lo señalo con el cetro del cual salia hielo dirigido hacia Carlos y luego el poder de metal fue adsorbido por en cetro

¨robo el poder de Carlos¨murmuro Kai

¨y uso hielo lo que significa que debe haber robado el de Zane también¨dijo cole serio

¨mi metal¨dijo Carlos tocándose el pecho con lo guantes asustado

¨tu metal ahora es mio ¨ dijo Shen riendo con el cetro ¨pero te voy a dejar ir de aquí¨

¨¿si?¨pregunto Carlos con algo de esperanza ¨a la fabrica¨contesto Shen y los guardias se llevaron a Carlos mientras gritaba ¨no a Carlos no¨

después los ninjas se vieron entre ellos y Cole se dio cuenta de que a Jay se le había quitado el chocolate ¨Jay tu cara¨le dijo y los otros también lo vieron ¨mi cara¨dijo Jay asustado tocándose la cara y llenándose el de chocolate

¨también sus caras el chocolate se derrite¨les dijo y todos se dieron cuenta que estaban igual y de pronto lo guardias se voltean y los ven

¨ a¿que? ¿quienes son ellos?¨pregunto uno de los guardias y Shen se dio cuenta pero ellos salieron corriendo y el resto de los soldados los persiguen por los túneles asta que tropiezan en una trampa que pone una pared entre ellos y los guardias

¨jaja si¨dijo Kai pero comenzaron a caer hachas gigantes ¨hay no¨dijo y comenzaron a correr con las hachas callándoles atrás asta que cruzaron¨eso estuvo cerca¨dijo Cole ¨demasiado¨apoyo Aria

¨¿que es ese sonido?¨pregunto Jay y todo vieron hacia abajo en el túnel ¨esa debe ser la segunda serpiente mas grande que e visto en mi vida¨dijo Kai y la serpiente empezó a subir y ellos a escalar lo mas rápido que podían hasta que cruzaron en un túnel mas pequeño donde la serpiente no podía pasar pero los tenia arrinconados con Jay y Miku sobre los demás¨ahh¨gritaban todos asustados y Miku abrazo a cole que era sobre el que estaba y Aria se aferro al brazos de Lloyd, hasta que kai con el codo apretó un botón y cayeron en el cuarto de Kai de nuevo y todos comenzaron a levantarse

¨estamos¨comenzó kai

¨si apenas¨contesto Lloyd

¨eso fue uss¨dijo Cole

¨nunca avía visto algo así¨comento Miku todavía un poco en schok

¨yo hubiera preferido mantenerlo así¨le contesto Aria

¨no mas husmear por hay desde ahora solo hay que seguir las reglas¨dijo Jay

¨oigan tal ves no encontramos a Zane pero encontramos algo igual de importante,este torneo no es para la gloria, es para que Shen se robe nuestros poderes elementales¨dijo Kai

¨¿pero porque? ¿que esta planeando?¨pregunto Lloyd confundido

¨no lo se, pero si queremos averiguarlo hay que apegarnos a sus reglas¿de acuerdo?¨pregunto Kai

¨de acuerdo¨respondieron todos

¨suerte que no nos vieron, estuvo cerca¨comento Cole

¨si demasiado¨dijo Jey mostrando un roto en su pantalón causando unas risas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con Claus xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨buen trabajo mascota mía¨dijo quitándole el pedazo de tela a la serpiente de un diente ¨si si ya se,sabemos quienes son los impostores no es cierto?¨dijo hablando con la serpiente gigante mientras la acaricia ¨descuida van a pagar por sus actos;ellos y las otras dos personas que los estén ayudando ¨.

 **holaa espero que les siga gustando ;) por cierto para los que no se dieron cueta cambie la canción del capitulo anterior; espero que le guste** :)


	7. Chapter 7 linda noche

**Capitulo 7 linda noche**

 **pov Cole**

después de lo que paso todos volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, y obviamente me fui acompañado por Miku ya que su habitación queda al lado;ahora estamos terminando de subir a nuestros balcones y la mire para despedirme

¨hey todavía me debes una charla¨le digo ya casi entrando a mi habitación bajando mi mascara para sonriéndole y ella se detiene en su puerta antes de entrar,se quita la mascara y me sonríe

¨todavía no estoy cansada¨fue su respuesta, lo cual me sorprendió

¨¿a no?¿quieres seguir hablando?¨ le pregunte

¨no tanto,pero si quiero ver una peli antes de dormir ¿quiere?¨me pregunto sorprendiéndome de nuevo (n/a:"peli"es película)

¨a claro,¿ por que no?¨le respondo

¨bueno ve a cambiarte yo me voy a cambiar y vemos la película¨me dijo y entro a su cuarto y yo me que de un momento hay sonriendo _esta chica es muy interesante pensé_ y entre a mi habitación y me quite mi gi negro me lave la cara que me había quedado pegajosa por los "tatuajes" de chocolate y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón de pijama gris de rayas y una franela negra y revise mi almacén de comida para ver si podía llevar algo para la película y pude encontrar un tazón con palomitas de maíz así que sonreí y agarre el tazón y salí al balcón a esperarla mirando al cielo y ella salio un momento después.

¨hey¨ dijo al salir para llamar mi atención y cuando voltee a verla mi boca se abrió un poco como para decir algo pero nada salio _Dios que vergüenza sentí, quería abrir la tierra y que me tragara pero estaba en el balcón_

ella también se había cambiado y tenia puesto su pijama que era un short corto a mita de muslo holgado celeste con una franela azul fina con una carita feliz algo tierna,pero no podía concentrarme en ese aspecto ya que la brisa le pegaba la ropa mas al cuerpo dejándome admirar bien su figura esbelta _concentrate ¡pervertido!_ me regañe mentalmente

¨genial palomitas de maíz¨dijo feliz al ver el tazón que sostenía ignorando que no podía dejar de verla

¨a-si es que, no es películas sin palomitas de maíz¨le dije y le pase el tazón para que lo sostuviera y yo me pase a su balcón despues ella me lo devolvió y se voltio para abrir la puerta y al entrar ella iba delante de mi permitiéndome ver su figura desde atrás y admirar su largas piernas y... _CONTROLATE!pensé_ sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar eso de mi cabeza en eso ella se agacha y toma la caratula de la película que escogió y se voltea para mostrármela

¨TA-RA¨dice con efecto dramático mientras me muestra la caratula de una película de acción y yo reí un poco ella es muy divertida

¨genial, me gustan las de acción¨le digo feliz de que no escogiera una aburrida

¨a mi también¨ me respondió y se tiro en la cama agarrando el control, al parecer ya avía metido el disco en el DVD, le dio a reproducir; luego le dio un golpesito a la parte del colchón al lado de ella indicándome que fuera a su lado y eso hice quedamos entre acostados y sentados para comer la palomitas de maíz disfrutando de la película y la compañía del otro, hasta que se acabaron las palomitas y puse el tazón en una mesita de noche y cuando ya casi iba terminando me sentía cansado y realmente no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido

(a la mañana siguiente)

fruncí el ceño cuando sentí la luz entrar por la ventana despertándome ¿ _por que, si estaba tan cómodo?_ pensé y pude sentir un peso en mi pecho y abrí los ojos y mire hacia abajo y vi que era miku estaba acurrucada en mi pecho y yo tenia mi mano alrededor de su cintura, abrí los ojo como platos al notar que obviamente me había quedado dormido en su cuarto con ella, vi hacia la mesita de noche donde avía un reloj y vi que ya era hora de desayunar y que debía despertarla voltee a verla, esta ves mas detalladamente y se veía muy cómoda y tenia una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus lindos labios que me iso sonreír a mi también

comencé a intentar despertarla con suavidad ¨hey miku despierta, ya es tarde¨le susurre moviendo delicadamente su hombro, pero ella solo frunció un poco el ceño no queriendo ser despertada , y solo se acomodo mas abrazándome mas fuerte como si no me quisiera dejar ir pero todavía dormida y volvió a sonreír mientras yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que latía _si no la despierta mi vos lo aran mis latidos si no me calmo_ pensé respirando profundo y volviendo a intentar despertarla esta ves con un tono de vos mas normal pero con delicadeza volviendo a mover su hombro ella volvió a fruncir un poco el ceño pero esta ves si abrió sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro y me miro sorprendiéndose y apoyándose en su codo para hacer distancia y yo podía sentir mis mejillas arder

¨l-lo s-siento me q-quede d-dormido¨intente explicar nervioso y avergonzado lo cual ella obviamente noto por mi tartamudeo y soltó una pequeña risa la cual me pareció linda

¨oye tranquilo, yo también me quede dormida¨me dijo calmándome y pasandose una mano por el cabello para echarlo para atrás sonriéndome ¨además..eres cómodo¨dijo volviéndose a acostar en mi pecho haciéndome soltar una pequeña risa _ella es simplemente única pensé_ y también note que mi mano seguía en su cintura, haciéndome sonreír, se sentía bien estar así pero volví a ver el reloj y vi que se nos hacia tarde y me comenzaba a dar hambre y no me quería quedar sin el desayuno

¨sabes en realidad se nos hace tarde y si no nos paramos nos quedaremos sin desayuno¨le advertí y ella volvió a separarse para ver bien el reloj y abrió mas los ojos cuando vio la hora

¨tienes rozón¨dijo ella comenzando a pararse así que solté su cintura y me pare por mi lado de la cama pero voltee a verla y ella seguía sentada pero mirando hacia abajo en busca de algo que supuse serian sandalias así que comencé mi camino a la puerta que lleva al balcón ya que si salia por la normal alguien podía verme y pensar mal

cuando llegue a la puerta y voltee y volví a verla y ella se avía dirigido a otra puerta la cual supuse seria la del baño pero ella también había volteado a verme con una sonrisa como siempre, pero vi hacia abajo y note que lo que se avía puesto no eran sandalias si no unas pantuflas de conejitos celestes y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa negando con la cabeza y ella me miro curiosa no entendiendo mi risa

¨¿que?¨me pregunto

¨¿conejitos?¨pregunte y ella abrió mas los ojos y se miro los pies pero luego volvió a mirarme

¨¿que tiene?son lindos¨me dijo cruzándose de brazos con un pequeño pucheros en sus labios que la hacia ver sumamente tierna y no pude evitar sonreír

¨tienes razón¨le respondí poniendo mi mano en la manija de la puerta y ella cambio el puchero por una sonrisa y bajo la mirada ¨gracias¨ la oí susurra bajando la mirada y comenzando a dar a vuelta para abrir su puerta

¨te veo en el desayuno¨ le dije saliendo

¨claro¨la oí responder en su tono alegre de siempre y me fui a mi habitación

 **pov miku**

después de que cole se fue entre al baño y tome una ducha luego salí y me vestí con una sonrisa en mi rostro todo el tiempo, luego me senté en frente de la peinadora y me peine, luego de pensar mucho que hacer con mi cabello me resigne y lo deje suelto _hay que flojera arreglarlo XD pensé_ y salí de mi cuarto con una sonrisa y me dirijo la comedor

me gusta ser optimista y alegre pero ahora estaba mas feliz de lo normal y yo sabia que eso tenia que ver con Cole _no soy de las personas que se niegan lo que sienten o tratan de hacer como si nada, yo_ soy _sincera conmigo misma y se que ese chico realmente me gusta._

 **espero que les allá gustado este capitulo por que me inspire mucho con él**

 **gracias por leer :)**


	8. Chapter 8 mal entendido

**Capitulo 8 mal entendido**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en el comedor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **pov Cole**

me dirijo al comedor de muy buen humor para desayunar, me encontré con mis amigos y me uní a ellos en la fila para la comida mientras hablábamos de lo de ayer y yo al mismo tiempo miraba al rededor buscando a Miku con la mirada pero de pronto me doy cuenta de que Jay sigue en pijama y que se estaba tomando el dia libre _¿que rayos le sucede? Se supone que esto es serio_

¨pensé que los ninjas no se rendían¨ le dije molesto mientras me dirijo a la mesa con el siguiéndome de cerca mientras pasamos por la fila de los que faltan por comer y logro ver a Miku en la fila con Aria

¨pues yo pensé que un ninja jamas te robaría la novia¨me respondió jay también molesto,pero lo peor fue que me di cuenta de que Miku lo escucho y puso cara de sorpresa pero luego solo se volteo como no queriendo verme a la cara lo cual me cabreo _estúpido Jay!_ Pensé mientras gruñía por lo bajo y le tropezaba el hombro a propósito ya que el me había alcanzado y estábamos al lado

¨si hay algo que tenga que decir díganlo ahora y supérenlo,no es bueno guardar rencores¨nos dijo garmadon mirándonos seriamente

¨ja yo ya lo supere¨le dije algo fastidiado y mirando hacia otro lado e intentando de nuevo buscar a Miku con la mirada y vi que ella y Aria ya se estaban sirviendo la comida así que estaban de espalda

¨pues yo lo supere antes¨escuche replicar a Jay infantilmente, yo rode los ojos y sentí como me dio un codazo moviéndome un poco la bandeja e irritándome y le devolví el codazo, obviamente con mas fuerza que el,tumbándole las galletas y el jugo

¨hey!¨me reclamo pero lo ignore _na,se lo merecía_

¨oigan ¿se sientan con nosotros?¨escuche decir a Lloyd y voltee a verlo y vi que se lo decía a Aria y un poco atrás de ella venia Miku pero no tenia su típica sonrisa, en ves de eso parecía pensativa lo cual me preocupo y molesto _estúpido Jay! debería hacer que la tierra se lo tragara_

¨claro¨ oí que le respondió Aria a Lloid y todos nos dirigimos a una mesa y empezamos a comer, cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de Shen en las bocinas

¨los siguientes competidores presentarse ahora mismo en su en las respectivas arena¨comenzó a hablar y todos prestamos atención ¨neuro maestro de la mente, loboco maestro de la naturaleza,gravis maestro de la gravedad,Aria maestra de aire¨en ese momento vi como Lloyd abrió mas los ojos, Miku alzo la vista para ver a su amiga que solo entrecerró los ojos seria¨Sha maestro del humo y por ultimo pero no menos importante Kai maestro del fuego¨ y esta ves fui yo el que miro a mi amigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en las arenas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **pov miku**

ahora nos encontrábamos en las gradas para ver las peleas y obviamente la que mas me importaba era la de Aria _solo espero que no pierda_ pensaba mientras la veía entrar a la arena, confiaba en sus habilidades la he visto vencer oponentes mas grandes que ella con facilidad pero nunca con uno que también tuviera poderes lo cual me ponía algo nerviosa así que decidí mirar a otro lado un momento para calmarme pero no funciono ya que mi mirada se cruzo con la de Cole que estaba junto a Garmadon intentando hacer contacto visual conmigo pero volví a mirar a la arena para evitarlo, lo que dijo Jay me dejo pensando _¿le quito la novia a Jay?¿esta con alguien?_ Esas eran las torturantes preguntas en mi cabeza,pero este no era momento para hablar de eso habían cosas mas importantes

¨comiencen¨anuncio Shen y las peleas empezaron y yo preste atención a la de aria, se encontraba en una arena que en realidad parecía muy bonita para ser un lugar para pelear, con un árbol de durazno muy lindo en el cual ella subía de forma ágil mientras el otro sujeto levitaba,ambos tratando de llegar a la espada de jade en la copa del árbol y ella envió una ráfaga de aire de su mano desviando a su oponente que volvió a estabilizarse con su poder de gravedad; por un momento oí a Lloyd hablar con su padre de la pelea de el maestro de la mente y el de la naturaleza pero cuando voltee a verlo ya que estaba sentado justo al lado de mi, note que ahora veía con mucho interés la pelea de Aria lo cual me saco una sonrisa

 **pov Cole**

estaba viendo la pelea de Kai,sintiéndome pésimo ya que miku me evitaba la mirada _¿como se fue todo la mierda tan rápido? Pinche Jay_ pensé, volví a mirarla pero esta ves vi que estaba mirando a Lloyd con una sonrisa sin que el idiota se diera cuenta haciendo que me hirviera la sangre _¿seria muy evidente que fui yo si de pronto se lo traga la tierra? P_ ensé por un momento y decidí mirar a otro lado para calmarme _¿que carajos me sucede que quiero matar a todo el mundo hoy?_ Me pregunte mentalmente y note que la chica que estaba atrás de Miku era Scailer y que se tapaba los ojos cada ves que le iba a pasar algo a kai _al parecer si logro comenzar a "derretirle el corazón" como nos dijo el muy pinche pensé_ y volví a ver a Miku y ella ya estaba viendo la pelea de Aria otra ves,así que decidí concentrarme en las peleas también

 **pov Miku**

¨el maestro de la mente avanza¨escuche decir a Shen lo que significa que naturaleza perdió.

Aria iba bien y sabia que iba a ganar, cuando iban alto en el árbol, cerca de la espada el tipo mando un montón de flores del árbol hacia Aria para que le estorbaran pero ella hizo una de sus ráfagas de aire, esta ves de todo su cuerpo alejando todas las flores con mucha fuerza haciendo que la mayoría golpeara a su oponente y dando un salto ágil logro alcanzar la espada

¨la maestra del aire avanza¨anuncio Shen y yo sonreí feliz y solté un pequeño¨si¨emocionada y un poco después escuche ¨el maestro del fuego avanza¨y volví a sonreí, me alegra que Kai también avanzara.

 **espero que le allá gustado por que me divertí escribiéndolo, me gusto poner a Cole algo celoso XD**

 **bueno,gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 9 lo admito

**Capitulo 9 lo admito**

 **pov miku**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx adentro xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

después de la pelea le di un abrazo a Aria y un "felicidades" a Kai y luego todos entramos y vimos que habían varios maestros elementales mirando la tabla de competencias con mucho interés y hablaban de la siguiente pelea,así que nos acercarnos a ver que pasaba

¨¿por que tanto alboroto?¨pregunto Cole pasando primero pero luego paro en seco al ver la tabla con una cara de entre sorprendido y preocupado lo cual me preocupo así que vi la tabla para saber que pasaba y entendí el problema _esos hijos de...pensé_ y vi que Jay no lo tomo bien y Cole tampoco;así es habían puesto a Jay y Cole a pelear entre si.

¨oh no y ahora que hacemos,vinimos aquí a ser un equipo no a separarlo mas¨le dijo Lloyd a su padre preocupado

¨no lose,lo hecho esta hecho solo les puedo decir que estén en en paz con eso¨le respondió su padre sabiamente

¨¿en paz?uno tendrá que perder,es obvio que seré yo, el tiene super fuerza ¿yo que tengo?rápido dígame¨le pregunto frenéticamente Jay al padre de Lloyd

¨¿hay algún problema?¨pregunto Claus llegando

¨hizo trampa, cambio la tabla¨le enfrento Cole molesto con los demás tras de el apoyándolo

¨ups¨le respondió Claus odiosamente y se fue riendo con un guardia dejando molestos a los ninjas

¨creo que se quien puede ayudarnos... y creo que ya lo sabe¨dijo Lloyd de pronto ganando nuestra atención y después nos dirigimos afuera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx afuera xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

nos encontrábamos afuera y note que ya era de noche,estábamos mirando al maestro de la mente que estaba de espalda sentado en una roca

¨neuro nece-¨empezó Lloyd pero el sujeto no lo dejo terminar

¨necesitan que los ayude leyendo la mente de Shen para saber que esta tramando¨

¨si y-¨quiso continuar Lloyd pero lo volvió a interrumpir

¨y quieren que sea antes de la pelea para evitarla¨dijo neuro sabiendo perfectamente lo que queríamos gracias a su poder

¨wuau neuras eso es genial¨dijo Jay refiriéndose a su poder y el sujeto se levanto rápidamente y se volteo a mirarnos

¨soy neuro maestro de la mente¨le corrigió

¨por cierto cole piensa que no sera difícil ganarle a Jay¨menciono y Jay miro molesto a Cole¨a ¿si?¨pregunto ofendido

¨tu mismo lo dijiste¨se defendió cole

¨pero tu no tenias que creerlo¨le respondió y Cole rodo los ojos

¨y Jay piensa que cole es el ninja menos valioso¨comento de nuevo el maestro de la mente _esto va a terminar mal_

¨con que si¿eh?¨dijo Cole y se empezaron a empujar

¨oye venimos por ayuda,no para quedar peor¨le dijo Lloyd

¨ y ¿porque debería ayudarlos? son competencia¨nos cuestiono

¨solo lee mi mente y veras de que se trata este torneo¨le dijo Lloyd parándose en frente de el y neuro le leyó la mente y por la expresión que puso supuse que le mostro lo que le paso a Carlos

¨ves es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Shen robe también tu poder¨le dijo Lloyd confirmado lo que pensé

¨esta bien, are lo que pueda¨le respondió el maestro de la mente y Lloyd asintió y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx habitación de aria xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pov Aria**

llegue a mi habitación y me aburrí y pensé en ir a que miku y hablar con ella sobre su actitud extraña de la mañana pero la conozco muy bien y se que no me dirá hasta que este lista así que mejor no la fuerzo a hablar,agarre mi libreta y me dirigí al balcón para escribir,me gusta estar al aire libre.

Al salir pude ver que Lloyd estaba en el suyo se veía algo pensativo y preocupado así que decidí hablarle _tal ves logre calmarlo,aunque se que no soy la mejor en eso_

¨hey, hola¨le dije y el al oírme se volteo a verme dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa y yo le sonreí también

¨hola¨me dijo

¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte con interés

¨si, no te preocupes,solo pensaba en la pelea de mañana¨me dijo con sinceridad

¨no te preocupes todo saldrá bien¨le dije para calmarlo, pasándome a su balcón y le sonreí quedando justo en frente de el

¨e-eso espero¨me respondió

¨se que pueden con esto¨le anime

¨¿por que?¨me pregunto curioso

¨bueno vi varias noticias sobre ustedes e investigue sobre algunas de sus profecías¨le dije

¨¿investigaste sobre nosotros?¨ me pregunto

¨pues si,es que me parecieron interesantes¨respondí algo apenada con un ligero color rosa en mis mejillas¨pero solo un poco; ya que tuve otros..asuntos¨le dije pero se que se extraño por mi pequeño silencio pero decidió no prestarle atención

¨bueno, se que tu también nos seras de mucha ayuda¨me dijo y ahora yo lo mire curiosa

¨¿por que?¨le pregunte

¨bueno, te vi en acción hoy y eres increíble¨me dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciéndome sonreír

¨tu también lo eres¨le dije aumentando su rubor un poco y también el mio y el me miro a los ojos por un momento

¨descansa¨ le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a mi balcón y entre rápido a mi cuarto sin darle oportunidad de decir nada mas y me arrecoste a la puerta sintiendo mis mejillas arder de lo sonrojada que estaba pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **Pov Lloyd**

me quede hay paralizado por un momento y puse mi mano en la mejilla que me beso y solté un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro que estaba super sonrojado, entre a mi habitación y el resto de la noche mande a la mierda la pelea y me quede pensando en ella, _ella es realmente genial es agradable,atenta,ágil,linda y muy buena kunoichi y no lo digo solo por que me gusta si no por...¡un momento! ¿QUE?¿ME GUSTA ARIA?_ _ **TU MISMO LO DIJISTE,**_ _TU NO EMPIECES CONCIENCIA ¬¬_

después de pelear con mi conciencia,pensé seriamente en el asunto lo cual era raro ya que nunca me había gustado nadie, _espero que papá no me quiera dar "la charla"_ por que no dudaría en hacer un dragón y huir de la conversación _**que valiente¬¬**_ _no te metas en esto!..mierda me estoy volviendo loco_ pesé y luego volví a concentrarme en el tema hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que.. _si me gusta aria..._ _ **te lo dije!**_ _Que no te metas!_

 _ **lamento si no avian entenddo bien lo que avia pasado es que no me di cuenta de que subi el capitulo equivocado,**_ _ **lo admito**_ _ **es el 9 y**_ _ **¿porque me ignoras?**_ _ **el 10**_

 **espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo basado un poco mas en Lloyd y Aria 3**

 **me gusta cuando los personajes pelean con su conciencia XD**

 **gracias por leer :)**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿por que me ignoras?

**Capitulo 10 ¿por que me ignoras?**

Esto pasa mientras pasaba lo de el capitulo anterior

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx habitación de Miku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **pov miku**

entre a mi habitación y me dirijo al baño me tome una larga ducha y me pongo la pijama con mis pantuflas de conejitos y recuerdo cuando cole me vio con ellos y una pequeña risa se me escapa al recordar eso;me siento en mi cama ya que en realidad no tenia sueño pensé en que hacer hasta que vi mi guitarra y cuando me pare de la cama para ir hacia ella recordé cuando Cole me canto en el balcón y sonreí pero la sonrisa se me borro al recordar lo que Jay dijo en el comedor esta mañana y suspire triste cuando oí que tocaban la puerta, pero no la puerta normal sino la del balcón ¿ _sera él o solo Aria?_ me pregunte y me dirijo por alguna razón algo nerviosa a la puerta del balcón tomo una respiración profunda y abro la puerta

y hay estaba Cole con el rostro un poco serio y en pijama solté el aire y hable

¨ah h-hola Cole¨le dije y el también tomo una respiración profunda para hablar

¨tenemos que hablar¨me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza y lo deje pasar y quedamos uno en frente del otro

¨me estuviste evitando hoy¨me dijo y me puse nerviosa

¨¿por que?¨me pregunto y de cierta forma parecía que el sabia y solo quería asegurar

¨pues es q-que ..pues tu aa ..la c-chica y ha Jay y ..aahhs¨dije estúpidamente y baje la cara tapándomela con las manos avergonzada ¿ _que carajos me sucede?_ Me pregunte y lo oí suspirar

¨lo que me paso con Jay y la chica fue hace tiempo y yo lo supere, obviamente jay no y en realidad no lo culpo del todo¨me dijo y alce la vista para mirarlo

¨¿que paso?¨no pode evitar preguntarle

¨es una larga historia¨me respondió

¨tengo tiempo¨le respondí como la otra noche en el balcón y el sonrió un poco al recordar lo mismo que yo

¨ella y Jay llevaban tiempo saliendo, pero ella comenzó a interesarse en mi también y bueno puedes imaginar como salio el resto¨me explico un poco la situación

¨no fue tan larga la historia¨le dije con una ceja levantada

¨pues ella en fin no se decidió por ninguno y luego el equipo se separo y bueno yo lo supere y bueno ya ella no me interesaba de esa forma y en cuanto a Jay estoy seguro de que le sigue gustando Nya¨me termino de contar y me di cuenta de algo

¨¿Nya?¿la hermana de Kai?¨le pregunte y el se dio cuenta de que dijo su nombre

¨pues si¨me respondió y vio la hora en mi reloj de mesa y volvió a mirarme

¨creo que debo irme, todavía no sabemos si lograremos evitar la pelea así que debo descansar y tu también...y bueno mi cama de piedra me espera yupii¨me dijo con emoción fingida al final haciéndome reír

 **pov de Cole**

 _me encanta oír su risa sobre todo si yo la la causo_ pensé mientras sonreía como idiota mirándola pero ella me saco de mis pensamientos cuando hablo

¨bueno deberías dormir bien para estar bien para la pelea de mañana así que,¿que tal si ...te quedas aquí?¨me pregunto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas sorprendiéndome y alegrándome

¨pues si insistes¨le dije con vos divertida y ella rio un poco

¨pues insisto¨me respondió riendo y se dirigió a la cama permitiéndome ver su silueta por detrás otra ves _no empieces cole!_ me regañe mentalmente,ella se acostó y yo la seguí y me acosté a su lado

¨sigues siendo cómodo¨me dijo acostándose de nuevo en mi pecho abrazándome, haciendo que mi corazón fuera a mil _me encanta tenerla cerca pero me pone nervioso_

¨buenas noches¨ le dije calmándome

¨en realidad no tengo sueño¨me respondió

¨¿y que quieres hacer?¨le pregunte

¨umm ¿has jugado "¿que prefieres?"?¨me pregunto y yo en realidad no tenia idea de como se jugaba

¨en realidad no,¿como se juega?¨le pregunte

¨bueno yo te digo 2 opciones de cualquier cosa y tu dices cual prefieres¨me explico

¨esta bien juguemos, comienza tu¨le dije

¨unn que prefieres¿golpearte 10 veces el dedo meñique del pie o que te canten la nota mas alta de opera en el oído?¨ _las dos suenan horribles pensé_ hasta que decidí

¨supongo que golpearme 10 veces el dedo meñique del pie¨le respondí

¨¿en serio?suena doloroso¨me dijo

¨si, pero la nota de opera podría romperme el tímpano y ademas tengo super fuerza creo que puedo soportar los golpes¨le respondí con simpleza

¨genial, bueno te toca¨me respondió y estuvimos jugando un buen rato

¨bueno la ultima,te toca¨me dijo y se me ocurrió una idea que espero que funcione

¨bueno,¿que prefieres lanzarte de cabeza del balcón o..¨pare un momento para darle suspenso y le acaricie la cabeza haciendo que me mirara y se apoyo en su codo separándose

 **pov miku**

¨..tener una cita conmigo cuando volvamos a ninjago?¨me pregunto sorprendiéndome y haciéndome sonreír _siiiiiiiii quería gritar pero me controle y_ pensé en molestarlo un poco primero así que puse una sonrisa picara y lo mire a los ojos

¨¿es un invitación?¨le pregunte

¨depende de que respondas¨me contesto con seguridad

¨en es caso...me tiro del balcón¨conteste y me eche a reír _fue cruel, pero es que no me pude resistir XD_

¨mala¨me dijo y haciéndome reír pero me calme y le respondí

¨es broma, me encantaría¨le digo con una sonrisa y el me miro por un momento pero se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante

¨pues ahora por mala te lanzas del balcón¨me dijo y miro hacia otro lado _tuche_

¨que malo eres¨le dije

¨tu empezaste¨ me respondió

¨bueno tienes razón pero...¨ le dije y me acerque a su oído¨¿todavía quieres la cita?¨ le susurre en el oído y el me miro otra ves con una sonrisa

¨si¨me respondió mirándome a los ojos haciéndome sonreír, luego mire el reloj y vi que ya deberíamos dormir

¨buenas noches¨ le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y vi como sonrió y me acosté en su pecho abrazándolo otra ves y quedándome dormida

(a la mañana siguiente)

sentí la luz en rostro y fruncí el ceño no tenia muchas ganas de despertarme estaba muy cómoda _ojala se apagara el sol_ pensé por un momento y abrí los ojos note que seguía en la posición de ayer con Cole que me tenia agarrada de la cintura y sonreí podía sentir sus latidos, estaba muy calmado

me apoye en mi codo para mirarlo y le quite los mechones de cabello que le tapaban el rostro, se veía tan relajado y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que la mía se hiciera mas grande

vi la hora y supuse que tenia que despertarlo esta ves no me desperté tan tarde así que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por quedarnos sin desayuno, pero era buena hora para pararse y hacer las cosa con calma _tal ves hasta me arregle el cabello...a quien engaño?XD me lo peinare y me dejare el pelo suelto como siempre_ pensé y luego comencé a despertarlo

¨cole, cole despierta¨le dije suavemente quitando otro de sus mechones de cabello del rostro y le acaricie un poco la mejilla y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande,suspiro y abrió los ojos

¨buenos días¨me dijo algo soñoliento yo solté una pequeña risa y el agarro un mechón de cabello que me caía en el rostro y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja y luego me acaricio la mejilla hasta llegar a mi barbilla y la sostuvo para que lo mirara a los ojos y eso hice, me dio un corto beso en la mejilla, podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse

¨buenos días¨le respondí con una sonrisa, el sonrió también y luego vio el reloj

¨esta ves es mas temprano¨me dijo volviendo a mirarme

¨si, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por quedarnos sin desayuno y tendrás tiempo para calentar para la pelea si neuro no logra descubrir que trama Shen¨le respondí y el asintió, luego yo me voltee para bajarme de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas de conejitos, mientras Cole también se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón de nuevo mientras yo me dirigía a la del baño pero cuando cada uno ya estaba en su respectiva puerta volteamos a ver al otro sonriendo

¨te veo en el comedor¨le dije girando la manija de la puerta

¨claro¨me dijo sonriendo y se fue dejándome sonriendo también

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de cole xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **pov cole**

volví a mi cuarto con una sonrisa, estoy realmente de buen humor _me encanto volver a dormir con ella, se siente tan bien y cuando me despertó fue tan dulce podría despertar así siempre... un momento ¿que?_ Me pare en seco al ver como estaba pensado _¿que rayo?¿que tiene esa chica que me tiene así?_ esto nunca me había pasado,no mentiré si e tenido novias en mi vida pero con Miku se sentía diferente, ella es especial _creo que estoy ...enamorado de ella_ en ese pensamiento una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro _se siente bien admitirlo; así_ es _ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MIKU! Sentía_ que podría salir al balcón y gritarlo pero no lo haré por que su habitación esta al lado y eso seria vergonzoso

después de esa pequeña discusión mental,fui al baño y me duche y me puse mi traje ninja y me dirigí al comedor de increíble humor y me encontré a mis amigos que se iban a formar en la fila para la comida

¨hola chicos,buenos días¨les dije con una sonrisa y todos me miraron con una ceja levantada

¨¿que?¨les pregunte confundido

¨¿por que tan de buen humor?¿recuerdas que hoy es la pelea?¨me pregunto Lloyd y gire los ojos _¿no podían dejarme ser feliz?_

¨si lo recuerdo ¿que esperabas?¿ que me deprimiera?¨le conteste y el se puso serio

¨no, pero tampoco pensé que te alegrara¨me respondió y yo suspire, se que el se preocupa mucho por el equipo

¨oye tranquilo, no es por eso que estoy de buen humor¨le dije para calmarlo y comencé a buscar a Miku con la mirada

¨¿ah no?¿y por que?¨me pregunto haciendo que lo volviera a mirarlo y sinceramente no sabia que responderle y me quede mudo pensando y me di cuenta que los otros también me miraban esperando mi respuesta hasta garmadon me miraba con una ceja levantada por mi extraño comportamiento _mierda! ¿y ahora que?¿que les respondo?_

 **Tan tan tan los dejo con esa intriga jajaja XD**

 **espero que les allá gustado y otra ves lo ciento por la confusión  
**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	11. Capítulo 11 la pelea

**Capitulo 11 la pelea**

 **sigue pov cole**

¨hey, hola chicos¨dijo Miku acercándose con una sonrisa y con Aria a su lado, salvándome de responder y todos le devolvieron el saludo;todos comimos y después nos dirigíamos a la arena, todavía con algo de esperanza de que Neuro llegara y nos dijera algo que nos sirviera para evitar la pelea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en la arena xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **sigue pov cole**

iba a entra a la arena para dirigirme a el lugar que nos daban para calentar pero alguien me tomo del brazo y voltee a ver quien era y era Miku

¨miku¨dije curioso y ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla ¨suerte¨me susurro en el oído y se fue rápido sin ni siquiera dejarme responder,me quede viendo por donde se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, luego me dirigí a calentar con un saco de boxeo pero llego Lloyd a sermonearme

¨solo recuerda que jay no es tu enemigo,shen si¨me dijo mientras yo le di un fuerte golpe al saco y me voltee a verlo,pero como le había dado muy fuerte al saco se devolvió golpeándome en la espalda lo cual me molesto así que hice spinjitsu destrozándolo, haciendo que la foto de jay cayera al piso y no pude evitar mirarla con algo de nostalgia pero luego voltee a ver a Lloyd

¨era cuestión de tiempo para que nos hicieran enfrentarnos entre nosotros,mejor que sea con Jay esta pelea a estado mas que anunciada¨le dije y el me miro triste y preocupado¨no estoy en paz con esto,pero no significa que ustedes no pueden tener paz entre ustedes, no tenemos el control de cuando pelear pero si de como pelear ¨me dijo y luego miramos al otro lado y vimos a Kai terminar de hablar con Neuro en frente del lugar de calentamiento de Jay, luego Neuro se fue y Kai negó con la cabeza en señal de que no había encontrado algo para evitar la pelea

¨el sensei Wu dijo que la mejor manera de vencer a un enemigo es hacerlo tu amigo,pero¿como derrotas a un amigo?¨le pregunte y al parecer el no tenia una respuesta y la reja que nos dividía empezó a abrirse lentamente, él y Kai tuvieron que salir de la arena

¨ahora se enfrentaran Jay maestro de rayo¨dijo shen y un reflector apunto a Jay _que drama ¬¬_

¨y cole maestro de la -¨dijo shen mientras me alumbraban con un reflector a mi también, pero fue interrumpido ya que apenas termino de abrirse las rejas Jay y yo corrimos a enfrentar al otro, Jay me arrojo un rayo que esquive y luego yo golpee el piso haciendo que un montón de piedras salieran en dirección a Jay y el las logro esquivar

¨ja ¿solo tienes eso?ninja menos valioso¨me dijo molestándome

¨come tierra azulito¨le respondí señalándolo y le lance una mezcla de arena y piedras que esquivo saltando y me lanzo un gran rayo y casi me choca pero logre desviarlo con mi poder

¨Claus tráeme palomitas esto se esa poniendo mejor de lo que pensaba¨escuche decir a Shen y Claus se fue

xxxxxxxxxxx mientras en una celda en el calabazo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Autora Punto De Vista**

Zane se avía liberado de sus cadenas y ahora estaba rompiendo una rejilla que lo separaba de la celda de Pixal¨rápido zane antes de que vuelvan¨lo apuro pixal y el logro terminar de romperla y pasar al otro lado.

¨ya pase ahora hay que salir de aquí¨dijo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmada ¨pixal¨dijo sorprendido y preocupado y se acerco a una mesa donde estaba una pantalla ¨estas,estas de-¨comenzó a decir preocupado¨desarmada, lose pero no podía decirte no sabiendo que debías salir de aquí¨le dijo desde la imagen en la pantalla¨por desgracia aquí es donde termina mi viage¨le dijo mientras el tocaba la mano que habían deja junto a la pantalla¨pero no para ti, zane debes continuar solo,busca a tus amigos, detén a Shen, yo se que puedes con eso¨le dijo y el la miro en la pantalla¨y no te preocupes por mi¨le dijo y el toco triste la pantalla ¨siempre voy a forma parte de ti¨le dijo ella y el miro a un lado y vio su unidad neuronal y sonrió y la miro

¨tienes razón,siempre vas a formar parte de mi¨le dijo

¨Zane ¿que estas haci-¨ella le iba a preguntar pero el lo agarro su unidad neuronal y la pantalla se apago, metió el disto en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ahora la podía ver en su mente

¨Zane tomaste mi unidad neuronal y lo conectaste con tu procesador, eres ingenioso¨le dijo pixal

¨ahora tenemos que salir de aquí¨le respondió pero un choque eléctrico lo desmayo

¨la próxima ves atenlo con cadenas tan gruesas que no pueda romper¨le dijo Claus a unos guardia y se fue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en la arena con la pelea xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Punto De Vista cole**

mi poder y el de Jay se chocaban para ver quien lograba vencer y Jay comenzó a superarme ¨¿mas fuerte de lo que creíste?¨me pregunto¨es tu traición fluyendo por mis venas¨me dijo molestándome

¨espero con ansias tener paz y tranquilidad cuando estés fuera del torneo¨le respondí mientras nuestro poderes seguían chocando y use mas fuerza haciendo que mi elemento ganara y lo golpeara fuerte arrojándolo al piso luego me dirigí hacia el y el publico aplaudía; sabia que esa era mi oportunidad para ganar pero cuando lo vi intentando levantarse.. no pude hacerlo, _no puedo hacer esto a mi amigo_

¨¿que estamos haciendo? No te quiero fuera, no eres mi enemigo, Shen si¨ le dije señalándole a Shen que estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz _pinche Shen!,_ pero el no me creyó y no lo culpo,se levanto con el ceño fruncido

¨a claro,bajar mi guardia fingiendo que eres mi amigo y luego robarme el premio, típica maniobra de cole¨me dijo acercándose a mi con rayos en las manos y con mis manos siendo rodeadas de pequeñas piedras flotando a su alrededor y algo de arena con un brillo verde oscuro, listo para atacar si el me atacaba

¨jamas quise lastimarte Jay, de saber que destruiría nuestra amista lo hubiera hecho diferente¨le admití con vos sincera

¨pues si te soy franco estaba molesto por perder a Nya, pero yo me culpo de eso, estaba mas molesto por perderte a ti, eramos muy buenos amigos¨me dijo y yo sonreí bajo mi mascara¨los mejores ¿verdad?debimos ser honestos mutuamente en ves de alimentar todo esto ¨le respondí _mierda, soné muy cursi_

¨eso es cierto pero ¿como vamos a dejar de pelear? no podemos ganar los 2¨me pregunto

¨bueno tal ves podemos fingir hasta que declaren un empate¨le respondí _lo admito no es una de mis mejores ideas, pero no se me ocurrió mas nada_

¨ven, atácame pero no duro¨le dije y el me hizo caso y empezamos a fingir sin usar poderes, lo cual fue un error por que Shen se dio cuenta

¨¿actuación?que aburrido!¨dijo y apretó unos botones y abriendo dos puertas gigantes de las cuales salieron 2 autos de cada una con estilo escorpión o algo así tenían hasta cola;y comenzaron rodearnos

¨cubriré tu espalda¨le dije poniéndonos espalda con espalda¨y yo la tuya¨me respondió _como en los viejos tiempos_ pensé y uno de los autos se dirigió a nosotros para atropellarnos pero los dos saltamos a lados contrarios esquivándolo haciendo que se estrelle con la pared

luego otro se dirigió hacia mi pero hice una rampa de piedra haciendo que pasara por arriba y cuando solo faltaba la cola por pasar lo tome por ella con las manos y usando mi super fuerza lo jale y le di una vuelta y lo estrelle contra otro carro que se dirigía hacia mi haciendo que ambos se estrellaran con la pared luego el ultimo carro venia de frente a mi y por un pequeño momento pensé que me atropellaría, pero Jay salto sobre el y electrocuto al conductor frenando el carro justo en frente de mi, dejando las cuchillas que tenían en la parte delantera quedaran a unos centímetros de mi,luego bajo y chocamos nuestras manos celebrando

¨no no no,si ninguno gana los 2 perderán¨dijo Shen y comenzó a apretar botones haciendo que varios pedazos del piso se fueran cayendo y nosotros comenzamos a saltar intentando no caer asta que vi la espada

¨todavía uno puede ganar¨ le dije señalándole la espada que estaba arriba de un poste en el medio de la arena

¨ve tu, ambos sabemos que tuve suerte de llega hasta aquí¨me dijo y yo tuve una idea, me dirigí a la espada dejándolo atrás y esquivando los pedazos de piso que caían, escale el poste y tome la espada, la mire por un segundo, suspire y se la lance a Jay que abrió los ojos sorprendido pero la atrapo yo le sonreí bajo la mascara y me lance del poste ¨me alegra que volvamos a ser amigos, tengo muchas cosa que contarte¨le dije mirando a Miku por un momento que se veía sorprendida y preocupada le sonreí y volví a miar a Jay ¨suerte¨le dije y luego la parte del piso en la que estaba parado se callo y yo también¨aahh¨grite al caer

(en las gradas)

 **Punto De Vista Lloyd**

Cole acaba de caer vimos como Jay se bajo la mascara y miro la espada con un semblante triste

¨Cole se a ido pero no es un perdedor, el nos enseño una lección "conoce a tu enemigo, pero mas importante conoce a tu amigo"hoy a peleado como un verdadero ninja¨nos dijo mi padre con sabiduría poniéndome una mano en mi hombro y todos asentimos pero cuando vi a las chicas vi que Miku tenia la tristeza y preocupación escritas en el rostro y la mire curioso,ella había estado muy atenta a la pelea y había sujetado sus mano al barandal como queriendo saltar y ayudar _creo que ahora me hago una idea del buen humor de Cole de esta mañana_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en ninjago xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Punto De Vista Nuevo**

me encontraba siguiendo por el desierto al halcón de Zane en mi vehículo

¨no entiendo por que me trajiste aquí¨le dije como si me fuera a responder pero luego mire mi pantalla y vi que apareció la señal de Zane y no lo podía creer y llame de inmediato al sensei Wu ¨sensei ¿me escucha? soy yo Nya, encontré la señal de Zane proviene de una isla cerca de la costa¨ dije emocionada por el comunicador

 **Espero que le haya gustado y recuerden hay ciertas cosas que voy a dejar como eran originalmente mas que todo lo de Zane es por eso que no había escrito de él pero eso solo sera hasta cierto punto.**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que opinan de la historia**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12 confesión a una amiga

**Capitulo 12 confesión a una amiga**

 _(_ en la noche,después de la pelea)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de Miku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pov Miku

Volví a mi habitación sintiéndome pésimo y me di una larga ducha para calmarme y me puse mi pijama, me dirigí a mi cama pero yo sabia que no podría dormir me senté y saque de la gaveta un gorrito negro de lana que a los lados le colgaban dos tiras negras que al final tenían unas volitas azules de lana,me lo coloque y me senté en mi cama abrazando la almohada _extraño a cole!esto es culpa del baka de Shen!(baka es idiota en japones para los que no saben) debería matarlo mientras duerme...ok no, no vale la pena convertirme en acecina; ojala Cole este bien.._ pensé triste

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuarto de Aria xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Punto De Vista Aérea**

llegue a mi habitación algo preocupada por Miku se vía algo triste después de la pelea;se que es preocupante que alguien del equipo pierda, pero yo se que no era por eso, no estaba triste solo por que alguien perdió sino por que ese alguien era Cole; la vi cuando le había ido a desear buena suerte y por su forma de actuar me di cuenta de realmente le importa, no se si ella es muy obvia o yo la conozco muy bien _por su bien espero que sea la segunda_

me duche y me puse mi gi gris, planeaba ir a verla para hablar con ella pero no podía salir por la puerta normal si lo hacia corría mas riesgo de que me vieran

salí al balcón mire la luna un momento y me puse mi capucha pero oí que alguien salia del cuarto de al lado y supuse que era Lloyd

¨¿Aria?¨me llamo al verme y yo voltee a verlo

¨¿si?¨le pregunte

¨¿a donde vas?¨me pregunto con interés y ¿preocupación?¿por mi? No debe ser mi imaginación

¨solo voy a ver a Miku para hablar¨le digo y el asintió ¨¿y tu que aras?¨ le pregunte

¨nada solo salí a despejar mi mente¨me respondió algo apagado

¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte y saltándome a su balcón

¨no es nada,solo estoy preocupado por el equipo¨me respondió y yo me quite la capucha y le puse la mano en el hombro dándole una pequeña sonrisa ¨todo estará bien¨le dije para calmarlo y el me sonrio y yo le solte el hombro

¨me tengo que ir¨le dije y me voltee para irme pero sentí que me sujeto del brazo y yo voltee a verlo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonroje extremadamente ¨gracias¨ me dijo al oído poniéndome nerviosa y luego entro a su cuarto con un tono rosa en sus mejillas dejándome hay super sonrojada y con una estúpida sonrisa _concentrate Aria recuerda a Miku_ me recordé calmándome _¿como es posible que ese chico afecte tanto mis emociones?_ Me pregunte _**Pues obvio , te gusta**_ _¿que?_ _**No te hagas la desentendida,que muy bien que disfrutaste el beso que ta acaba de dar,sin mencionar el que tu le diste ayer**_ me recordó mi estúpida conciencia haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo y me puse mi capucha _¿y que si me gusta? No tiene nada de malo_ _ **¿osea que lo admites?**_ _Jodete conciencia¬¬_ _ **conciencia es un nombre muy largo quiero otro**_ _ok te llamaras irma_ _ **ese nombre es horrible!¡pobre de tus hijo!**_ _sabes conciencia,ya me estas cabreando ¬¬#_ _ **¿que culpa tengo yo de que no sepas escoger nombre?mejor me llamas jin**_ _como quieras, me de igual_ _ **no te amargues, mejor te llamo a Lloyd para que te calme**_ me sonroje en ese ultimo comentario _**ja pareces tomate! XD**_ _¬¬#..._ después de eso decidí ignorar a mi conciencia e ir con Miku

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx balcón me Miku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aterrice en su balcón y force la cerradura con facilidad, sigilosamente entre y la vi sentada en su cama abrasando su almohada y lo peor era que traía puesto el "gorrito triste" ; me miro apenas entre y yo me quite la capucha

¨Miku ¿estas bien?¨le pregunte acercándome algo preocupeda

¨a-ah si, estoy bien¨me intento mentir en vano

¨tienes el "gorrito triste"¨le dije haciendo comillas con los dedos y ella abrió los ojos y se lo quito poniéndolo bajo la almohada, al parecer se le había olvidado que lo tenia puesto

¨no se de que hablas¨me dijo haciéndose la desentendida

¨Mikuu¨le advertí

¨esta bien, si estoy triste¨dijo volviéndose a poner el gorrito, yo suspire, me senté en su cama y la mire

¨y ¿por que estas triste?¨

 **pov Miku**

¨y ¿por que estas triste?¨me pregunto Aria y en realidad no estaba muy segura de que responderle

¨a pues... ya sabes Cole perdió y a-ah el era parte del equipo¨le intente responder pero ella me miro con una ceja levantada

¨¿y es solo por que el era parte del equipo o por algo mas?¨me pregunto y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida _¿se dio cuenta?_

¨a-ah de que hablas?¨le pregunte como si no supiera de que esta hablando

¨hay no te hagas, se que te gusta cole¨me dijo muy directamente y yo me sonroje

¨¿c-como-¨le iva a preguntar pero me interrumpió

¨te conozco muy bien¨me respondió ¨¿por que no me habías contado?¨me pregunto

¨ah.. no se; pero tu no te hagas que a ti ¡te gusta Lloyd!¨le dije y ella abrió mas los ojos sorprendida y algo sonrojada

¨¡¿que?! No se de que hablas!¨me dijo y yo me reí ¨pero hasta te sonrojaste¨le respondí y seguí riendo y ella se sonrojo mas

¨esta bien,esta bien, si me gusta Lloyd¨me confeso super sonrojada y yo puse una gran sonrisa y la abrace ¨¡lo savia!¨ grite feliz y ella rio un poco por mi actitud supongo

¨¿desde cuando te diste cuenta?¨me pregunto y yo la solté

¨desde el barco¨le respondí como si nada

¨¡¿que?!¨me pregunto sorprendida

¨Si lo miraste mas a el¨le explique

¨solo por uno segundos¨dijo todavía sin poder creerlo

¨aun así supuse que te llamo la atención¿y tu cuando te diste cuenta?¨le pregunte

¨Bueno en el barco me di cuenta de que te llamo la atención pero la confirmación de que en realidad te importa fue hoy cuando lo abrazaste antes de la pelea¨me dijo y yo me entristecí un poco al recordar la pelea _baka Shen!_

¨oye no te pongas triste todo estará bien y volveremos a ninjago¨me calmo dándome un abrazo y yo sonreí un poco _me alegra poder hablar con ella_

¨eso espero..me invito a tener una cita cuado volviéramos¨le comente y ella separo el abrazo pero me agarro por los hombros

¨¿por que nunca me cuentas lo interesante?¨me reclamo y yo me reí,después de eso nos acostamos en mi cama, ella me quitó el gorrito y hablamos y reímos un rato, luego ella miro la hora

¨bueno ya es tarde me tengo que ir¨me dijo sentándose en la cama y yo hice lo mismo y la abrace para despedirme ¨buenas noches¨me dijo y la solté,ella se paro y se dirigía al balcón

¨buenas noches, sueña con tu catire¨le dije divertida y ella se volteo sonrojada ¨¡Miku!¨me reclamo y se fue y yo me quede riendo _me gusta molestarla XD_

 **espero que les este gustando el capitulo**

 **por favor dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que piensan  
**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Reencuentro

**Capitulo 13 xx**

 **Punto De Vista Aérea**

ahora nos encontrábamos viendo la pelea de la maestra del Jade y el maestro del sonido,yo estaba sentada junto a Miku que no estaba tan animada como siempre y los chicos estaban sentados algo separados,ya que Miku y yo llegamos después y no que riamos molestar pasando por el medio,lo cual obviamente es algo que no le importa a Kai ya que paso pisando a unas cuantas personas,yo lo mire como diciendo "¿es en serio?" Pero me sorprendí un poco al oír una pequeña risa de Miku, _bueno supongo que no es tan malo.._

Al terminar la pelea Scailer había ganado y íbamos a retirarnos,pero Shen comenzo a hablar,diciendo que nos iba a dar joyas y dinero pero que ya no lo haría ya que Cole y Jay habian actuado como equipo ayer negándose a pelear y eso lo había ofendido,furnci el ceño al escuchar eso pero me sorprendí con lo que dijo a continuación

¨y como castigo se despediran de sus cómodas habitaciones y tendran que compartir con los demás¨ _¡¿que?!_ Pensé incrédula _no me jodas,lo que faltaba._

Vi a Miku y note que ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo,pero después me percate de que todos comenzaban a mirar mal a los ninjas y a Garmadon

¨bueno,eso es todo pueden retirarse¨dijo Shen y se fue.

El resto de los maestro elementales se retiraron arrojándoles miradas feas a los ninjas y Miku y yo nos acercamos a ellos

¨descuiden nosotras seguiremos de su lado¨le dije a Lloyd el cual me sonrió

¨gracias¨me respondió

¨nunca rompo una promesa¨le dije mientras caminábamos a la salida y podría jurar que oí a Miku susurrar un "yo tampoco"

Un rato después le tocaba pelear a Miku y eso me tenia algo preocupada

 **Pov de Miku**

después de la pelea de la maestra del jade contra el maestro del sonido,en la cual la maestra del Jade gano,salimos y yo me dirigí a la arena en donde en un rato me tocaría pelear contra el maestro de la velocidad,pensé que lo mejor sería calentar para distraerme un poco ya que hoy no había amanecido con el mejor de mis ánimos y saber que en la noche me tocaría compartir habitación, no lo había mejorado.

Debo admitir que llegue a pensar en perder ya que si lo hacia podría terminar de ver que pasa abajo,pero el echo de que sabia que me quitarían los poderes hacia que rechazara esa opción,sinceramente no se como le iso Cole para dejarse ganar,tenia que admitir que admiraba su lealtad.

¨ass Cole..¨suspire un poco triste,en serio lo extrañaba, _**bueno si pierdes tal ves lo veas.**_ _¿es en serio?¿y dejar a Aria y mis poderes?_ _ **prometiste ayudarlo**_ _¿como se supone que lo ayude estando atrapada?_ _ **tampoco estas haciendo mucho desde aquí;**_ _bueno, tienes razón,ademas así yo estaré de aquel lado y Aria de este y cada una puede intentar avanzar_ _ **;exacto,hay que pensar de manera estratégica,**_ _esta bien,pero no se la pondré fácil al maestro de la velocidad_ pensé colocando una sonrisa algo arrogante en mi rostro.

Después de poco tiempo de calentar Aria entro a hablar con migo

¨¿todo bien?¨me pregunto

¨claro¿por que no lo estaría?¨le pregunte restando importancia al asunto

¨pues no te veías de muy buen humor ¨me respondió

¨no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien¨le asegure por mas de una razón.

¨ten cuidado en la pelea,nuca has peleado con alguien con poderes¨me advirtió

¨si si si¨le respondí burlona

¨lo se ,lo se, estoy actuando como May antes de una misión¨me dijo y por si se preguntan ¿quien es May? es mi hermano mayor y tal ves esplique mejor el asunto después

¨exacto,confía en mi,sabes que puedo cuidarme sola¨le asegure algo seria causando que entrecerrara los ojos para mirarme al terminar mi frase,pero antes de que me dijera algo entraron mas personas,entre ellas mi contrincante y Shen así que Aria tubo que ir a las gradas

¨ahora se enfrentaran la maestra del agua y el maestro de la velocidad¨anuncio Shen y comenzó la pelea

le lance a esteras de agua que él esquivo y corrió hacia mi,pero eche agua al suelo y se resbalo,corrí hacia la espada que esta en un una pared de pierde,pero me patearon por la espalda haciéndome caer, _buen,se levanto rápido_ pensé

mientras me levantaba;me voltee y le di una patada que el esquivo y me empujo haciéndome caer y cuando intente levantarme él me cargo y uso su velocidad para ir al otro lado de la arena

¨lo siento muñeca¨me dijo dejándome en el suelo y luego corrió hacia la espada,yo me levante y corrí hacia alla;el maestro de la velocidad comenzó a escalar la pared de piedra y yo todavía estaba lejos así que le lance esferas de agua haciendo que resbalara un poco pero logro seguir subiendo y agarro la espada y sabia que si le lanzaba otras esfera se le caería la espada y yo ganaría ,hasta comencé a crear la esfera pero recordé lo que había planeado y me detuve y él alzo la espada ganando

¨el maestro de la velocidad avanza¨dijo Shen y vi la cara de sorpresa y preocupación de Aria y moví los labios articulando un "lo ciento" esperando que lo entendiera

¨la maestra del agua pierde¨anuncio apretando otro botón que hacia que el suelo en el que estaba parada callera y yo con el.

 **Punto De Vista Aérea**

Miku acababa de perder y yo no lo podía creer,parecía haber dudado en el ultimo segundo,actuó un poco raro antes de la pelea pero antes de poder preguntarle llegaron para dar inicio,ella no suele dudar en las peleas y eso me preocupa pero _¿tenia eso planeado?si es así la matare por tomar riesgos sin consultarme_

¨¿estas bien?¨me pregunto Lloyd poniendo su mano en mi hombro

¨Miku nunca duda¨le respondí seria y el me miro curioso

¨¿a que te refieres?¨me pregunto

¨creo que tiene algo planeado¨le respondí

¨entonces espero que tenga cuidado¨me respondió algo preocupado

¨descuida ella sabe cuidarse¨le respondí recordando lo que me dijo antes de la pelea "confía en mi,sabes que puedo cuidarme sola"

 **Punto De Vista Miku**

Después de que caí y Shen me robo los poderes un par de guardias se acercaron a mi yo sabia que no tendría sentido escapar ya que no tenia muchas probabilidades de lograrlo y aunque lograra salir de este laberinto¿que iba a hacer después? Todavía estaría atrapada en la isla,sola y sin muchas opciones,ademas que no me iría de aquí sin Aria ni sin los ninjas.

A pesar de eso en cuanto los guardias me agarraron por los brazos fuertemente lo cual no me gusto ¨suéltenme no hay necesidad de agarrarme¨les dije molesta pero no ma hicieron caso así que haría que me soltaran por las malas

le pise fuertemente el pie al de mi izquierda haciendo que me soltara y le di un codazo sacándole el aire,el otro intento sostenerme desde atrás _mala elección,_ patee hacia atrás dándole en la debilidad de todo hombre haciendo que me soltara también y se agachara por el dolor un tercer guardia se acerco y le di una hábil patada en la cabeza noqueándolo, _agradezco nunca dependí solo de los poderes_.

Después de eso mas guardias se acercaron apuntándome con sus armas, sabiendo que estaba rodeada y que de seguro habían mas de donde estos salieron y no tendría caso alce las mano en señal de rendimiento y cuatro de ellos me guiaron a una celda pero cuando estábamos cerca de a la que parecía que eran en la que iban a meterme otro agarro mi brazo fuertemente de nuevo para guiarme rápidamente como queriendo deshacerse de mi lo antes posible logrando molestarme de nuevo _¿que no aprenden?_

¨¡suéltame!¡no es necesario agarrarme!¨le grite fastidiada y estaba apunto de golpearlo pero otro agarro mi otro brazo,sin mencionar que todavía estaban los dos de atrás,estaba dispuesta a golpear a estos tipos pero otro guardia abrió una celda y los que me tenían agarrada me empujaron dentro haciéndome caer de frente por lo menos logre poner mis manos para que mi cara no tocara el piso

 **Punto De Vista cole**

estaba en esta estúpida celda de la cual intente salir con mi super fuerza,pero descubrí que se fue con mis poderes para mi mala suerte _sin ofender pero es un asco tener fuerza normal,_ me senté frustrado en la banca de piedra al final de mi algo larga celda con mis codos sobre mis rodillas con la cara en mis manos, cuando de pronto escuche una voz familiar

¨¡suéltame!¡no es necesario agarrarme!¨grito la vos inconfundible de Miku y me levante rápidamente mirando la puerta,di unos paso rápidos hacia adelante cuando la puerta de mi celda se abrió y vi como tiraron a alguien boca abajo,pero yo reconocía ese cabello azul oscuro en cualquier lado y al ver como la trataron apreté los puños me dieron ganas de matarlos pero cerraron rápidamente la celda y preferí ir a ver como estaba Miku

¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte agachándome para ayudarla,pero ella alzo rápidamente la vista al escucharme con una expresión entre sorprendida y feliz

¨¡Cole!¨grito emocionada y me abrazo sorprendiéndome un poco y no pude evitar sonreír, antes de devolverle el abrazo el cual se sintió increíble _si que la extrañaba..extrañaba tenerla cerca y su optimismo que siempre mejoraba mi humor,sin mencionar que me había hecho falta en la noche._ No pude resistir soltar un pequeño suspiro y sentí un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas

¨me alegra verte¨me dijo aumentando mi felicidad y mi sonrisa

¨a mi también me alegra verte ¿estas bien?¨le volví a preguntar mientras separábamos el abrazo y yo confirmaba que no tuviera nada malo

¨si, estoy bien tranquilo¨me respondió poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y dandome una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas y yo suspire mas tranquilo _¿como hace para calmarme así ?_

¨¿quien te venció?¨le pregunte curioso y ella quito su mano de mi mejilla

¨contra el maestro de la velocidad¨me dijo encogiéndose de hombros ¨era muy rápido¨agrego riendo entre dientes a final y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo entro Claus con uno de sus guardias

 **Punto De Vista Miku**

¨era muy rápido¨agregue riendo entre dientes a final, _en cierta forma era la verdad_ y antes de que el pudiera decir algo entro Claus con uno de sus guardias,Cole se levanto de inmediato con el ceño fruncido¨¿que?¿nos van a soltar?¨les pregunto de mal humor con los brazos cruzados

¨no,su presencia es requerida en la fabrica¨nos dijo con malicia

¨pueden encerrarme todo lo que quieran,jamas moveré un dedo por ustedes¨ les dijo molesto,pero inmediatamente lo jalaron fuera de la celda y luego entraron otros guardias y también me jalaron fuera,ya no tenia ganas de pelear así que deje que me guiaran

cuando se abrieron las puertas inmediatamente entendimos de que era¨una fabrica de fideos¨dijo Cole sorprendido mirando emocionado toda la fabrica y comenzó a recorrerla, parecía niño en dulcería lo cual me daba risa

¨con que así hacen las galletas de las fortunas¨dijo mirando la maquina de las galletas de la fortuna¨sabes que la fortuna esta adentro ¿verdad?¨le pregunto a uno de los trabajadores haciéndome reír un poco

¨solo hay una regla,no pueden comer la mercancía¨dijo Claus y se fue

¨¿no puedo comer la mercancía?¿por que es tan cruel este lugar?¡son diabólicos!¨grito en la dirección en la que se había ido Claus _,Cole tiene razón esto es muy Cruel._

¨descuiden,como ustedes ser nuevos yo enseñarles a cortar fideos¨nos dijo el sujeto que recuerdo que perdió en la primera pelea,el maestro del metal bajando una palanca para cortar los fideos pero Cole jalo de una cuerda haciendo que a otro sujeto le callera harina y yo tuve que taparme la boca para no reí¨ups¨dijo Cole intentando aparentar que no fue el

¨no cuerda¨le dijo Carlos y Cole comenzó a jalar otra palanca para cortar fideos y yo seguí su ejemplo ¨y no causar problemas¨nos advirtió

¨Pues a mi no me gusta seguir las reglas,apena descubra que nadie vigila,me voy de aquí¨ dijo el que recuerdo que es el maestro del sonido

¨aunque tu poder pasar los guardias,señor invidente hay un laberinto resguardado por gran serpiente¨le respondió Carlos, _bueno esto cera difícil recuerdo a esa horrible serpiente_

¨mi nombre no es señor invidente, es jacob y tal vez tu ya perdiste la esperanza pero yo no y tampoco mi amigo Cole ¿no es cierto?¨pregunto mirando a la derecha

¨de hecho estoy a tu izquierda¨le corrigió Cole

¨oo cambiaste de lugar, que escurridizo¨le dijo, _bueno,es de esperarse se supone que es un ninja_

 **¡HOLAA ESTOY DE VUELTA !lamento tardar en actulizar**

 **Azalia Alejandra: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!*dando saltitos de felicidad*me alegraste el dia,por que con esta historia me esfuerzo mucho, espero que te guste el capitulo :)**


	14. Capítulo 14 Lloyd vrs Camile

**Capitulo 14 Lloyd vrs. Camile**

(en ninjago)

 **Pov Nya**

¨los camiones de fideos desaparecen de noche pero ¿a donde van?¨me pregunto el sensei Wu por el comunicador

¨es lo que intento averiguar¨le respondí¨tal ves si los sigo me llevaran a mas respuestas,reportare mas en cuanto descubra mas¨le dije concluyendo la conversación y cortando la comunicación

¨es hora de poner el sistema de camuflaje,no son los únicos que pueden desaparecer¨dije camuflando el vehículo como un camión mas y arrancando para seguir a los camiones

 **Pov autora**

¨como que descontinuaron el pofis pos tiker(ni pinche idea de como se escribe),era mi favorito ¿acaso no sabes con quien estas lidiando?¨ le dijo Darret al encargado de la tienda

¨si maestro Darret,si tiene algún problema dígaselo a ellos¨le respondió apuntando a los camiones

¡esperen!¡vuelvan!¡necesito mi pofis pos tiker!¨grito corriendo tras los camiones

 **(en la isla)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx habitación compartida xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pov Aria**

se escuchaban varios ronquidos de los maestros elementales pero los ninjas y yo seguíamos despiertos

¨¿tampoco pueden dormir?¨nos pregunto Jay saliendo de la cama al igual que el resto

¨no¨respondí cortamente

¨no teniendo que salvar a Zane a Cole y a Miku¨le respondió Kai

¨bueno ,hablando de dormir estas camas son lo peor, hay que-¨comienzo a hablar Lloyd pero fue interrumpido cuando las luces se encendieron y se escucho el ruido de un gong(creo que así se llama) y pasos que se acercan

¨rápido a las camas¨dijo Kai y todos volvimos a nuestras camas para fingir dormir

A la habitación entraron varios guardias tocando los gong y Claus¨bueno días combatientes o es verdad estamos a media noche¨dijo con malicia y los guardias comenzaron a ponernos algo en los pies a todos,mi reacción fue patearlo pero al darme cuenta de lo que era lo deje

¨¿tienes idea de que hora es?¨se quejo Jay

¨¿son patines?¨pregunto Kai al levantarse de la cama y efectivamente eran patines lo que nos habían puesto a todos,Kai se cayo justo en frente de Scailer,para su vergüenza y ella lo ayudo a levantarse

¨aa gracias¨le dijo algo apenado

¨no me digan,otra de las batallas espontaneas de Shen¨se quejo Lloyd

¨genial unos patines,amo andar en patines¨dijo Jay haciendo una pirueta perfecta

¨ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados¨se siguió quejando Lloyd sin prestarle mucha atención a Jay

¨¿ya había mencionado que gane el primer lugar en un torneo de madres e hijos¨ dijo Jay con entusiasmo y algo de arrogancia haciendo mas maniobras¨nunca debí haber confesado eso¨dijo con arrogancia

¨soquete¨le dijo el maestro de la invisibilidad y Jay puso mala cara

¨el maestro Shen los quiere a todos en la arena real,yo no llegaría tarde si fuera ustedes¨nos aviso Claus

¨si la mayoría ya hemos peleado ¿por que todos tiene patines?¨cuestiono Scailer, _buena pregunta_

¨solo dos de ustedes van a pelear,pero el resto va a tener la oportunidad de afectar el resultado¨explico Claus

¨¿quien va a pelear?díganos ya¨pregunto el maestro de la velocidad

¨el ninja verde versus la maestra de la forma¨respondió y no pude evitar mirar a Lloyd por un momento,mientras Claus se fue con los guardias

 **Pov autora**

¨¿maestra de la forma?¿quien es ella?¨pregunto Lloyd al que pensaba que era Kai

¨¿no lo sabes?dicen que toma la forma de quien sea,podría estar en frente de ti y cuando lo descubrieras ella habría descubierto tus debilidades y adiós al juego, pero eres el ninja verde ¿que debilidad puedes tener?¨le respondió girando a su alrededor con los patines y poniendo la mano en su hombro

¨a parte del dolor de espaldas no muchas¨le respondió quejándose

¨gracias¨le respondió este alejando dejando confundido a Lloyd y por atrás paso Jay haciendo volteretas

¨patines,¿por que tenia que ser en patines?¨se quejaba el verdadero Kay llegando desde el otro lado

¨¿Kai?¨pregunto Lloyd confundido y sorprendido,Kai se cayo y Lloyd miro en dirección en el que el otro Kay se había alejado

¨jejeje cuida tu espalda ninja verde¨le dijo el otro Kai y luego cambio de forma a una chica de cabello morado que obviamente era la maestra de la forma

 **(en la fabrica)**

 **Pov Miku**

el guardia de la puerta se fue y apenas el maestro del sonido lo noto comenzó a intentar escapar, esquivando a los demás guardias mientras Cole lo observaba y quiso seguirlo pero Carlos lo detuvo

¨has fideos,no problemas¨le advirtió evitando que lo siguiera pero Cole lo siguió observando al igual que yo, cuando ya había llegado a la puerta la abrió, pero iba a entrar Claus,Cole y yo intentamos advertirle pero Carlos nos tapo las bocas y Claus atrapo a Jacob

¨oigan ¿nadie pudo advertirme?¨pregunto molesto Jacod, mientras Cole y yo forcejeábamos con Carlos para que nos soltara

¨pónganlo como ejemplo, ahora llévenlo a alimentar a mi serpiente¨dijo Claus asustando al resto y Carlos soltó a Cole y a mi,me quede mirando la puerta al principio algo sorprendida,luego preocupada por el pobre Jacod y molesta por no poder hacer nada

¨¿alimentar a su serpiente?¿no se refiere a..¨Cole dejo la pregunta en el aire sin querer terminarla

 **Pov Cole**

¨Carlos no causar problemas¨fue la respuesta de Carlos mientras volvía a la maquina ¨Carlos hace fideos¨concluyo jalando la cuerda de la que antes había jalado yo, ahora haciendo que la harina me caiga a mi

¨ya no me gusta tanto la maquina de donplins¨le dije a Carlos,estando cubierto de harina,antes de volver a mi maquina coloque una mano en el hombro de Miku que tenia la mirada en la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Jacod,haciendo que me mirara.

¨todo estará bien¨le susurre de cerca y ella asintió y ambos volvimos a nuestras maquinas

 **(con los otros ninjas)**

 **Pov Aria**

todos los competidores iban en un pasillo de camino a la arena

¨esto no me gusta nada¨comento Lloyd

¨descuida,te cuidaremos¨le dijo Kai cayéndose después de terminar la frase, _irónico_ pensé, después todos entraron a la arena que era una pista circular con musica de fondo

¨bienvenidos a mi evento favorito ¡fanver blai!(tampoco estoy segura de como se escribe)¨anuncio Shen entrando también en patines

¨oigan conozco este juego es como-¨comenzó a decir el maestro de la velocidad pero Shen lo interrumpió

¨¡no!no es así,yo lo invente, es original;una espada de Jade para ti Lloyd maestro del poder¨dijo entregándole una espada a Lloyd¨ y una espada de Jade para ti Camile maestra de la forma ¿y donde donde estas?¨pregunto Shen confundido al no verla ya que estaba camuflada como guardia pero volvió a su forma original

¨aa hay estas¨le dijo lanzándole la espada¨le reglas son simples,cada vuelta que den con la espada en la mano es un punto,el que logre mas puntos antes de que el tiempo se acabe gana¨explico Shen

¨wo wo wo ¿que hay de nosotros?¿estaremos aquí parados?¨pregunto el maestro de la velocidad

¨bueno pueden ayudar a cualquiera que deseen o atacar si lo prefieren¨respondió Shen ¨pueden elegir bando,no soy un dictador¨agrego y casi todos los elementales se dirigieron agarrar un casco naranja que era el color que representaba el equipo de la maestra de la forma

¨¿que fue lo que dijiste acerca de que todos nos quiera atacar?¨le dijo Lloyd a Jay

¨yo te apoyo¨le dije colocándome un casco verde y el me sonrió

 **Pov Lloyd**

¨yo te apoyo¨me dijo Aria colocándose un casco verde y yo le sonreí,pero pude ver que varios elementales la miraron raro _espero no causarle problemas,se que a la mayoría le cae mal el equipo y no quiero que también la estén molestando por apoyarnos_

¨descuiden,somos un equipo aaaa¨dijo Kai volviendo a caer, _ni modo con Kai_

La carrera fue algo larga y con el resto de los elementales atacándonos,incluyendo a Aria por estarnos ayudando,ella patinaba con mucha gracia y equilibrio

Aria se me acerco usando el viento para ir mas rápido ¨¿que tal un empujo?¨me pregunto

¨¿a que te refieres?¨le pregunte confundido

¨mantén el equilibrio¨me advirtió frenando un poco para quedar atrás de mi y enviándome una ráfaga de viento desde atrás haciendo que avanzara mas rápido y después volvió a aumentar la velocidad por su cuenta para avanzar

 **(en el muelle)**

 **Pov Nya**

Seguía a los camiones que estaban siendo embarcados,preparándome para subir también algo nerviosa¨aquí no pasa nada,solo una base móvil de tecnológica avanzada disfrazada de camión¨murmure para mi misma,intentando calmarme _, lo cual no funcionaba_ , cuando tocaron la ventana del copiloto haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco

¨se lo suplico,debe decirle al maestro Shen que no descontinué los pofis pop tiker¨ _¿que rayos?_ me rogó Darret y suspire aliviada de que solo fuera él y baje el vidrio

¨¿eh?¿Nya?¿cuando comenzaste a transportar fideos?¨me pregunto el confundido al verme

¨shuus,silencio,vas a arruinar mi fachada¨le respondí

¨¿fachada?que emoción, es una misión¿y por que tu camión se ve tan raro?¨me pregunto tocando el holograma que cubría lo que en realidad era, pero lo jale metiéndolo al camión¨bastante,pero un momento,no veo ningún fideo aquí¨me dijo molestándome

¨no es un camión de fideos, es mi esperanza de encontrar a los ninjas¨le dije mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y luego volviendo a mirar al frente, _tengo que calmarme_

¨¿los ninjas desaparecieron?parece un trabajo para-¨comenzó a hablar pero lo interrumpí ¨no,no lo es, y tu no vas a ir conmigo¨le respondió molesta mirándolo

¨creo que no tienes otra opción¨me respondió él, al ver que ya era turno de que mi camión pasara

¨ya se que voy a arrepentirme de esto¨dije resignada abordando, _genial lo que e faltaba_ pensé sarcásticamente

 **(en la arena con los ninjas)**

 **Pov Lloyd**

Aria me ayudo varias veces impulsándome con el aire y combatiendo al igual que Jay y Kay,bueno kai es otra historia,pero aun así eran muchos para solo 4 personas _casi 3_ y como si no fuera suficiente sacaron un bugi

¨oh vamos ¿la llevan así?se que Shen me quiere fuera pero esto es ridículo¨dije molesto mientras avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía y un par de maestros elementales comenzaron a pelear con migo y Jay intento ayudarme pero en eso el maestro de la velocidad le hizo dar una rápida vuelta a la pistas,haciendo que me golpeara por la espalda y ambos cayéramos

¨no nos quieren para nada¨se quejo jay

¨pero eso le sirvió a mi espalda¨dije levantándome rápido para seguir patinando

la carrera continuo y Kai nos convenció de contarle al resto de los maestros elementales lo del hechizo y eso hicimos,la mayoría nos ayudaron a excepción de la maestra del veneno y el maestro de la sombra, Kai y Scailer lograron tomar el bugi,me lo dieron y yo lo mejore con la energía verde

 **Pov Aria**

Cuando Camile y Lloyd iban empatados,él intento hablar con ella desde el bugi pero no le hizo caso y lo tiro del bugi,ambos peleaban con las espadas acercándose a la mesa y yo estaba nerviosa, _solo espero que Lloyd gane_

cuando Shen se dio cuenta de que Lloyd podría ganar le ordeno a Claus que hiciera algo para evitarlo pero cuando Claus estaba a punto de usar su magia Garmadon lo derribo evitándolo, pero Claus le hizo una seña a uno de los guardias para que hiciera trampa con el tablero pero Kai se dio cuenta y le iba a lanzar fuego pero Scailer le dijo que ella se encargaría y elevo al guardia con el poder de la gravedad

mientras Lloyd y Camile seguían luchando y se cayeron haciendo que camile soltar la espada y al levantarse solo siguieron corriendo hasta que cruzaron la meta antes de que se acabara el tiempo y Camile paso primero pero Lloyd gano ya que ella no recogió su espada, _¡si!_

¨usp casi lo olvido¨dijo Scailer dejando Caer al guardia haciendo que la tabla de Lloyd quedara con un puntaje mucho mayor,mientras los demás celebraban yo le di un rapido abraso a Lloyd para felicitarlo y al soltarlo note que tenia un tono rosa en sus mejillas

¨¿que te parece?rompió tu récord¨le dijo Garmadon a Shen molestándolo

¨no no no, hizo trampa Lloyd pierde¨dijo Shen

¨no es cierto gano limpiamente¨lo defendí ¨usted si hizo trampa¨lo acuso molesto el maestro de la velocidad y Shen se cruzo de brazos

¨mi torneo mis reglar¨respondió Shen

¨¿y que reglas son esas?si Lloyd sale entonces yo también¨le dijo el maestro de la invisibilidad

¨también yo¨apoyo Kai

¨y yo igual¨dijo Jay

¨¿si nos saca a todos que clase de torneo tendrá entonces?¨le dijo Scailer

¨bien como quieran,forma pierde¨dijo apretando un botón haciendo que Camile cayera y los que miraron mas preocupados fueron Tox y Shado ... _creo que ellos 3 se habían llevado bien_

 **Pov autora**

el resto se puso a celebrar y Kai casi se cae de nuevo pero Scailer lo atrapo y luego lo volteo para mirarla

¨si lo que dicen es cierto,están jugando con algo peligroso,Shen encontrara otras formas de sacarlos del torneo¨le advirtió Scailer a Kai

¨por eso necesitamos todos los aliados posibles,siempre hay esperanza¨le respondió

 **(en los pasillos de los calabazos)**

 **Pov Miku**

nos encontrábamos caminando los maestros elementales que ya habíamos perdido, encadenados a la cintura en una fila, siendo guiados por uno de los guardias,el ultimo de esa fila era Cole el cual todavía estaba todo lleno de harina,al mirar sobre el hombro pude notar que iba cabizbajo hasta que escucho una vos que reconoció, entre el y yo estaba Carlos

¨no estoy seguro Pixal¨escucho una voz que parecía ser electrónica y se asomo a la celda

¨hey no hacer problemas¨ le dijo Carlos

¨¿Zane eres tu?¨pregunto por la ventanilla de la reja pero ya que todos estamos amarrados a la cintura,comenzó a frenar a los demás

¨¿que los detiene?¨pregunto el guardia desde el inicio de la fila

¨un segundo,carlos atar cordón¨mintió Carlos para salvar a Cole lo cual me sorprendió ya que a Carlos no le gusta meterse en los asuntos que le puedan causa problemas

 **Pov autora**

Cole logro ver a Zane que se acerco a le ventanilla

¨¡estas vivo!¨susurro emocionado y feliz de haber encontrado a su amigo¨y eres ¿de plata?¨pregunto curioso por el cambio de su amigo

¨en realidad soy de titanio¨le corrigió¨Cole te ves..blanco¨dijo al verlo cubierto de harina y Cole rio¨viejo que gusto verte¿que tal?te ves como nuevo¨le dijo todavía en tono feliz y emocionado

¨¿atar cordón? ¿cual cordón?¨pregunto el guardia dándose cuenta de que esos zapatos no tenían cordón

¨viejo te voy a sacar de aquí¨le dijo en serioCole ¨haré que salgamos de aquí,es una promesa¨le prometió mientras el guardia comienza a acercarse a la parte de atrás de la fila pero Miku le metió el pie causando que el guardia cayera y se levantara molesto

el guardia la miro molesto y ella puso la cara mas inocente que pudieras ver,así que el guardia se distrajo un momento,por lo bonita que era, pero se recupero rápido y miro a Carlos

¨¿donde esta Cole?¨le pregunto el guardia a Carlos que le tapaba la vista

¨aquí estoy¨ respondió Cole parando rápido atrás de Carlos justo antes de que el guardia moviera a Carlos par ver

¨tranquilizate grandulón parece que viste un fantasma ¨le dijo Cole al guardia y el guardia volvió a la parte delantera de la fila

¨a partir de ahora Carlos voy a hacer mas que fideos ,voy a causar problemas,Shen se puede esforzar por dividir a nuestro equipo, pero esta por descubrí lo que pasa cuando nos volvemos a unir todos¨le dijo Cole a Carlos mientras la fila avanzaba.

 **holaaa volvi lamento tarda en actualiza en realidad es que no me había dado cuenta de que no subí este LO CIENTO**

 **montgomeri:tu idea suena interesante, aunque no estoy segura como podría agregar eso:/ pero muchas gracias por comentar,no dudes en dejar tus ideas que las tomare en cuenta al igual que esta :)  
**

 **p.d:si te llaman la atención ese tipo de escenas tal vez te interese leer mi otra historia "campo de batalla(todo por ti)" que tendrá mas de ese tipo de dramas y escenas de acción**


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Aun me querrá?

**Capitulo 15 ¿Aun me querrá?**

 **Pov Nya**

iba en camino a la isla,lo cual me daba tiempo a pensar sobre todo,que hacer al llegar hay y como lidiar con Darret para mi mal suerte

en realidad la isla no estaba muy lejos, así que en realidad no era mucho el tiempo que tena para pesar,a medida que nos acercábamos mi mente comenzó a divagar, en encontrar a mi hermano y el equipo,la esperanza de que Zane estuviera vivo y...en Jay,tengo que admitir que lo e extrañado,su forma de hacerme reír,cuando se ponía nervioso,su linda risa...bien dice el dicho que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes,solo espero no haberlo perdido y si es así,pues intentare recuperarlo;lamento el daño que le cause y el daño que le cause a su amistad con Cole,por si se preguntan ¿que paso con el asunto de Cole?les diré que en realidad no era que estuviera enamorada de él,es solo que cuando la maquina dijo que él seria mi pareja perfecta comencé a preguntarme si eso era cierto y ya saben lo que dicen la curiosidad mato al gato.

Deje de pensar en ese asunto cuando me di cuenta de que ya íbamos a desembarcar, _concentrate Nya,no es momento para pensar en eso,se supones que vienes a ayudarlos;después resuelves tus asuntos amorosos y te disculpas con Jay...Jay espero que aun me quieras..._ fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de desembarcar y me di cuenta de que Darret venia hablándome de quien sabe que,ya que no le había prestado nada de atención por estar pensando en Jay.

 **(en la fabrica)**

Cole silbaba mientras metía la fortuna en la galleta de la fortuna de una forma feliz,teniendo a Carlos al lado y a Miku en frente,los cuales lo veían algo curioso

¨¿por que estas silbando?¨le pregunto Carlos

¨si ¿que pasa?¨agrego Miku curiosa

¨ayer Cole estaba triste, ahora no,¿que cambio?¨le pregunto curioso Carlos

¨las cosa están mejorando Carlos,vinimos a buscar un amigo y ya lo encontré¨le dijo feliz¨todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir por Zane y sacarlo de aquí¨le dijo a Miku

¨no es tan fácil, Shen hizo que fuera casi imposible escapar de este lugar¨le dijo Carlos mirando a los guardias

¨se que podemos¨dijo Miku positiva y Cole le sonrio

¨aun estoy afinando los detalles,pero Zane es un nindroide una computadora andante si puedo llegar a él,resolverá cualquier obstáculo de Shen en instantes¨le explico confiando en su gran amigo

¨eso es genial¨le dijo Miku

¨Carlos desearía tener también un amigo así¨dijo Carlos hablando en tercera persona

¨pero lo primero que debo hacer es avisarle a los demás¨dijo colocando una nota en una de las galletas de la fortuna

¨tu poner mensaje en galleta¨le dijo Carlos incrédulo y Cole rio un poco¨excelente ¿verdad?por eso se llama galleta de la fortuna¨le respondió

¨bueno si poder salir,no vallas a olvidar de Carlos¨le dijo Carlos el cual sostenía la bandeja de galletas en la cual Cole coloco la galleta con el mensaje

¨si,si claro sin duda¨le respondió sin prestar mucha atención mientras miraba a los guardias

¨¡la orden para el banquete esta lista!¨anuncio Cole y le quito la bandeja a Carlos y se la dio a un guardia

¨espero que tu tener buena fortuna de que eso termine en manos correctas¨le dijo algo preocupado Carlos

¨si ¿que pasa si alguien mas la agarra?¨le pregunto Miku

¨la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde¨le respondió

¨ahora lo que debo hacer es averiguar como salir de aquí¨dijo y vieron que el guardia de la puerta casi agarra la galleta para comerla,preocupándolos, pero por suerte el guardia que llevaba la bandeja se lo evito y se fue

Cole pudo notar que el guardia de la puerta tenia la llave y sonrió

 **(afuera)**

se encontraban Nya y Darret detrás de unos arbusto viendo la forma de poder entra,la puerta tenia dos guardias que dejaban pasar a las tabukis

¨ok Darret,vamos a entrar¨le dijo Nya con la intención de entrar a la fuerza pero Darret la detuvo

¨espera un momento¨le dijo llevándola mas atrás en la jungla,asta el camion

Cuando estaban en el camión saco un estuche¨te había mencionado que soy el maestro del disfraz¨le dijo Darret habiendo el estuche que era de maquillaje

¨¿eso es maquillaje?¨le pregunto divertida

¨no, no,este es el estuche del maestro del disfraz¨le corrigió¨y preparate para entrar encubierta¨le dijo mientras la maquillaba y ella se quejaba¨así,perfecto¨dijo al terminar

¨presentando a la señorita tabuki¨dijo dramáticamente¨ahora colocate esto, te esperare afuera¨le dijo dándole un vestido de tabuki

¨Darret ¿por que tenias eso?¨pregunto Nya extrañada

¨un verdadero ninja jamas revela su secretos,deberías saberlo Nya¨le respondió mientras ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada. _El aveces puede ser raro.._ pensó Nya y él salio para que ella se cambiara

 **(en el banquete con Shen)**

¨prueben los huevos de avispa cornuda,son deliciosos¨les recomendó Shen desde su trono,mientras los maestros elementales están sentados en una mesa semi circular en frente de él

¨creo que mejor paso¨dijo Lloyd con algo de asco

¨animate ninja verde,esto no es un truco, es para celebrar que ustedes ocho pasaron a la segunda ronda¨dijo Shen mientras las tabukis aplaudían

¨y debo celebrar,la victoria de el maestro de las sombras sobre la maestra del veneno,fue un poco difícil de digerir ¿verdad?¨dijo mientras las tabukis aplaudían y reían

¨mas fuerte¨les indico y aplaudieron y rieron mas fuerte

¨relajate Lloyd aunque hubiera otra pelea ya saben del complot de Shen para robar nuestros poderes¨le dijo Kai para calmarlo¨nos protege nuestra alianza secreta¨agrego

¨trate de enrolar a Shade,pero ese tipo tiene algo sombrío¨comento el maestro de la velocidad refiriéndose al maestro de la sombra

¨si planean detener a Shen,necesitan a todo el mundo a bordo,cada peleador que pierde le da fuerza,pronto sera tan poderoso que ni todos ustedes juntos lo vencerán¨les advirtió Garmadon y Lloyd miro seriamente a Shade

Luego llego un guardia con una bandeja de galletas de la fortunas y se la dio a una tabuki para que las repartiera

¨¡galletas dela fortuna!traerlas a mi¨le ordeno Shen a la tabuki y ella obedeció

¨pero son para sus prisioneros, quiero decir invitados de honor¨le dijo Claus corrigiéndose,mientras Shen agarraba una galleta que resultaba ser la de Cole

¨no me las voy a comer Claus,solo leeré la fortunas es mi parte favorita¨le respondió Shen estirando la mano y Claus le quito la galleta

¨debo advertirle que a nuestros huéspedes les gusta murmurar y la verdad no creo que sea sobre su comida e oído rumores de que se han aliado entre ellos¨le comento¨los ninjas les contaron sobre nuestra ceremonia secreta¨le dijo

¨¿y ya saben lo del hechizo?¨le pregunto Shen¨aun no, pero debemos estar un paso adelante¨le respondió y devolvió la galleta a la bandeja, la cual la tabuki le llevo a los maestros elementales

¨recientemente me he enterado de que hay rumores corriendo por hay de que estoy robando el poder de todos¨dijo Shen en vos alta,mientras Lloyd agarraba una galleta que lamentablemente no era la de Cole

¨¡y es cierto!¨anuncio sorprendiendo a todos los cuales murmuraban¨¿que?/¿esta hablado en serio?/no lo puedo creer/¿es una broma?¨

¨pero todo es para este cetro¨les contó y trajeron un cetro que parecía serpiente, con un cristal en la punta

¨el cetro de los elementos,contiene el poder de sus enemigos caídos y pronto tendrá el de todos ecepto uno,por que el que prevalezca en mi torneo ganara este premio y ¡sera el luchador mas grandioso en la historia de ninjago!¨anuncio Shen molestando a Lloyd

¨¡es mentira!¨respondió Lloyd alzando la vos¨¿que hay del hechizo?¨pregunto levantándose

¨¿hechizo?¿cual hechizo?¨le pregunto Claus haciendo como si no supiera de que habla

¨no le crean,solo es un truco mas¨les dijo Lloyd a los maestros elementales, levantándose¨Neuro leyó la mente de Claus y lo vio¨les dijo y Neuro miro a Claus nervioso,mientras Claus le daba una mirada amenazante¨diles lo que viste Neuro¨le dijo Lloyd

¨ya...ya lo he olvidado¨respondió Neuro asustado de que Claus le hiciera algo y sorprendiendo a Lloyd¨de verdad,estoy mas interesado en saber mas sobre ese cetro¨dijo Neuro intentando cambiar el tema

¨y¿porque tenemos que creer en todo lo que tu nos dices?¨le pregunto el maestro de la velocidad a Lloyd dudando de él¨¿como sabemos que no mientes para ganar el cetro?¨pregunto haciendo que los demás dudaran y murmuraran

¨¿y como saben que no es Shen el que miente?¨le defendió Aria,haciendo que Shen y Claus la miraran algo sorprendidos ya que no la habían visto con los ninjas,pero eso explicaba por que eran 6 infiltrados y no 4,lo cual hacia que ahora sospecharan de ella,pero todavía faltaría 1,debe ser la chica de cabello azul con la que siempre estaba

¨¿por que no me sorprende que estés de su lado?¨le pregunto sarcásticamente el maestro de la velocidad haciendo que Aria frunciera el ceño mirándolo y Caus y Shen prestaron atención

¨¿que quieres decir con eso?¨le pregunto Aria ofendida

¨solo digo,que por lo cariñosa que te mostraste con él,seguramente ya nublo tu juicio¨le dijo refiriéndose al abraso después de la carrera

¨que tal si vienes y nublo el tuyo¨le reto levantándose,apretando los puños y el también se levanto quedando de frente,Lloyd al ver que el se había acercado a ella, él también se acerco y Shen y Claus se dieron cuenta que podrían tener un plan b por si acaso

¨no golpeo niñas¨le dijo con arrogancia el maestro de la velocidad

¨pues yo si¨le respondió,dándole un puñetazo en la cara y luego haciéndole una llave sobre la mesa metiéndole la cara en uno de los platos de comida,causando que ella sonría mientras el intentaba zafarse de su agarre

¨¡alto!¨grito Shen¨déjenlo para la próxima pelea¨

¨nadie se mete conmigo¨le advirtió Aria a el maestro de la velocidad, lo soltó y todos volvieron a sus asientos,aunque algunos todavía miraban a Aria sorprendidos y ella solo los ignoro, _tal ves me pase pero no me arrepiento pensó_ Aria

en ese momento Scailer leyó le fortuna de la galleta de Cole,sorprendiéndose

¨funciono, su alianza se derrumba¨le dijo Claus a Shen en voz baja

¨olvídense de la alianza¨les dijo Garmadon a los ninjas y a Aria

¨le creen a él mas que a nosotros¨dijo Lloyd algo molesto

¨si queremos convencer a alguien aa¨dijo Jay mientras una tabuki le daba con el abanico¨necesitamos pruebas aa¨intento continuar pero la tabuki persistía¨aa tenemos que aa encontrar ese hechizo¨concluyo

¨deja de hacer eso¨le dijo molesto a la tabuki que resulto ser Nya

¨Jay soy yo¨le dijo de cerca y el y los demás sonrieron ¨Nya¨dijeron los ninjas y Garmadon al unisono,mientras Aria la miraba confundida

 **Pov Nya**

¨no hablen tan alto,estoy encubierta y para ser totalmente franca,estoy fuera de mi elemento¨dije y le coloque una mano en el hombro a Jay acercándose¨ya escuche lo que le paso a Cole,eso fue grandioso de ambos¨le dije con una sonrisa a Jay pero el borro la suya y miro a otro lado¨el amor es como la guerra Nya,todos salen heridos¨me respondió, _en serio espero que aun sienta algo por mi_ pensé

¨¿vienes tu sola?¨me pregunto Kai preocupado ¨Darret también esta en la isla¨les respondí mostrando mi brazalete¨¿que onda ninjas?¨les pregunto desde el comunicador del brazalete¨y hay un contacto con Wu,por la base móvil¨les explique

¨tendrás que acercarte al libro de hechizos de Claus,el hechizo esta en la pagina 149,el libro esta en su aposento¨me indico Kai

¨lo voy a buscar, pero creo que ustedes también tiene un trabajo a la medida¨les dije Nya

¨¿por que?¨me pregunto Jay

¨¿como creen que supieron de su pequeña alianza?¨les pregunte¨alguien de su gente de confianza es un espía¨les respondí yo misma la preguntaran

¨un espía¨dijeron en un tono de voz algo alta llamando la atención,así que me aleje para disimular

 **Pov autora**

¨¿quien era ella?¨le pregunto Aria en susurro a Lloyd

¨ella es Nya,la hermana de Kai¨le respondió¨es parte del equipo¨agrego

¨¿conoces a esa chica del servicio?¨le pregunto Scailer a Kai

¨aa-a esa chica?no ¿por que?¿celos?¨le pregunto insinuante

¨mi fortuna me dice que Cole y Zane se van a escapar¨le respondió ignorando su pregunta y le entrego la nota de cole¨por suerte no acabo en las manos equivocadas¨agrego volviendo a su asiento

¨¡encontró a Zane, no puedo creerlo!¨dijo emocionado¨gracias Scailer¨le dijo mientras ella volvía a sentarse¨es bueno saber que aun podemos confiar en alguien¨dijo mirándola

¨¿un espía?¿quien creen que sea?¨pregunto jay

¨yo tengo mis sospechas¨respondió Lloyd mirando a el maestro de la sombra

 **Lamento si me tardo en actualizar pero ya empecé clases,así que tarde mas de lo normal en actualizar,pero descuiden seguiré escribiendo**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	16. Chapter 16 El escape

**Capitulo 16 El escape**

 **(en la fabrica)**

¨ya es hora¨le dijo Cole Miku y a Carlos

¨pero el turno terminar en varias horas¨le dijo Cole

¨termino para nosotros,he esperado hacer esto por mucho tiempo¨le dijo¨¿estas lista?¨le pregunto a Miku

¨yo nací lista¨le respondió, él asintió y se dirigió corriendo a la maquina de fideos;se subió en ella y comenzó a comerlos mientras corría y los demás maestros le aplaudían y apoyaban

¨¡a él!¨grito un guardia y varios guardias intentaron detenerlo.

Miku al ver que varios se dirigían a él le dio un fuerte puño en la cara a uno y una patada por la parte trasera de la rodilla a otro haciéndolo caer luego otro llego por detrás y ella le dio un codazo en la nariz,mientras los demás victoreaban

Cole se lanzo de la maquina arrojándoles una bandeja luego otro le lanzo un carrito de comida que esquivo saltando,luego hizo una pirueta y rodo por debajo de otra maquina que resulto se la de las galletas de la fortuna y se las comenzó a comer cuando salio y a lanzarles varias a los guardias,los guardias se dirigieron hacia él y él con una pirueta salto sobre la maquina aterrizando en un carrito que rodo hasta chocar con otra maquina la cual también salto,y esquivo a un guardia que intento darle con su arma,luego otro lo agarro por el cuello desde atrás pero él logro soltarse y se enfrento a una que lo ataco de frente,el guardia logro empujarlo y Cole cayo junto a unas cajas

¨¡que llueva la comida!¨grito arrojándole una de las cajas derribando a tres guardias y los maestros elementales lo también lo victorearon a él

Miku y Cole se agruparon colocándose espalda con espalda y derrotaban a los que los atacaban pero se acercaban mas

ambos se subieron a una caja mas alta mientras eran rodeados por mas guardias que intentaron darle con sus armas pero los esquivaron subiendo a una maquina mas alta

¨al buffet,¡tomen guardias!¨dijo Cole pateándoles la comido de esa maquina

¨que desperdicio de comida¨dijo Miku también pateándoles comidas que le caían a los guardias haciéndolos reír y se lanzaron cuando le lanzaron lanzas

otros tres guardias lo persiguieron y ellos se cubrieron de sus ataques con bandejas como escudos

¨estas bandejas son buenas¨comento Miku

¨tienes razón¨l contesto Cole y luego tumbo a los guardias con un rastrillo que estaba en el piso;otros tres mas aparecieron y ellos corrieron,Cole agarro los fideos y los lanzo usándolos como soga y columpiándose

¨wuujuu¨dijo mientras lo hacia y Miku reía

¨sigue Cole sigue¨le animo Carlos mientras el se columpiaba hasta que los fideos se rompieron,haciendo que Cole cayera y un guardia lo atrapara

¨te tengo¨le dijo el guardia agarrándolo fuerte por los brazos mirándolo molesto y a Miku la agarro otro guardia por detrás tomándola por los brazos

Cole le eructo en la cara al guardia que lo había agarrado,y Miku rio un poco¨ya me siento mejor¨le dijo Cole de buen humor¨¿tienen pastel?¨les pregunto

los arrojaron en una celda¨eso fue divertido¨le dijo Miku

¨y eso valió la pena¨dijo Cole sacando algo de su bolsillo¨por esto¨dijo viendo las llaves que le saco al guardia durante la pelea sin que se diera cuenta y ambos sonrieron

¨no hay tiempo que perder¨dijo Miku y ambos salieron. abriendo la puerta con las llaves

 **(en otra celda)**

Zane soñaba haberse liberado,pero seguía imaginando al dragón que ya había visto varias veces en otros sueños,el dragón estaba dormido pero se despertó y acorralo a Zane

¨¡Zane!¨se escucho la voz se Cole y Zane despertó;Cole le quito las cadenas mientras Zane lo veía confundido

¨¿Cole?¨pregunto confundido¨regresaste¨le dijo feliz

¨pues claro que si hice una promesa,ahora ven hojalata reluciente¨le dijo abrazándolo¨¿Zane sientes el cariño?¨le pregunto al soltarlo al ver que no correspondió el abrazo

¨no¨le respondió decepcionándolo un poco

¨wuao,es genial¨dijo Miku mirando atentamente a Zane

¨¿quien es ella?¨le pregunto Zane a Cole confundido

¨Zane ella es Miku,Miku el es Zane¨los presento y se dieron la mano cordialmente

¨pareces de tecnología muy avanzada¨le dijo Miku con admiración

¨¿te gusta la tecnología?¨le pregunto Zane

¨me encanta,soy buena en mecánica,robótica,electrónica y esa clase de cosas¨le dijo orgullosa y Zane le sonrió mientras Cole la miraba algo sorprendido.. _todavía hay muchas cosas que no se de ella a pesar de que ella sabe casi todo sobre mi_ pensó Cole recordando que el le había contado su historia pero los interrumpieron antes de que ella le contara la suya,le tendría que preguntar luego

¨esos es genial pero tendremos que continuar la conversación luego, si nos quedamos aquí habrá menos tiempo para escapar¨dijo Zane y ellos asintieron

¨sabes siempre fuiste el inteligente¨le dijo Cole a Zane mientras se asomaban para verificar que no estuviera nadie ¨adelante¨indico Cole y los otros dos lo siguieron.

mientras en la fabrica el guardia se dio cuenta de que no tenia sus llaves y activo la alarma

 **(mientras en el aposento de Claus)**

 **Punto De Vista Nuevo**

me asegure de que no hubiera nadie y entre,me dí cuenta de que el que paresia ser el libro de hechizos estaba en un escritorio en el medio de la habitación,me acerque y lo abrí comenzando a buscar la pagina

¨pagina 62...pagina 112..aja aquí esta pagina 149¨dije al encontrarla y me sorprendo al leerla¨esto podría cambiarlo todo¨susurro para mi misma y escucho que alguien se acercaba,pero se detuvo en la puerta

¨hubo un problema en la fabrica,el maestro Cole desapareció¨se escucho la voz de un guardia que supuse le hablaba a Claus sorprendiéndome, arranque la pagina del hechizo y me escondí

¨libera a mi mascota,ella se asegurara de que no escape¨le respondió la voz de Claus al guardia confirmando que era él,y luego entro a la habitación.

Claus se dirigió directo a su libro y noto que había algo de maquillaje en la portada _,joder,_ frunció el ceño y se fue,apenas se fue suspire de alivio

 **(mientras en los túneles de los calabozos)**

Cole,Miku y Zane corrían con Cole un poco adelante para guiar¨por alla no,solo llegaríamos al punto de partida¨le dijo Zane

¨tal vez tu deberías guiar¨ le respondió y se oyó un rugido,haciendo que todos se detuvieran un momento

 **Punto De Vista Miku**

Oh no¨susurre

¨no estoy familiarizado con ese sonido¨nos dijo Zane

¨nosotros si,¡tenemos que avanzar!¨le respondió Cole tomando mi mano para que no me separe, comenzando a corre por donde habían llegado

¨creí que yo guiaría¨nos dijo Zane

¨créeme es mejor que corras¨ le respondió Cole ¨¡solo síguenos Zane!¨le grite y Zane comenzó a correr detrás de nosotros alcanzándonos rápidamente y hasta pasándonos por un momento pero nos encontramos con un camino bloqueado

¨esto no es una pared es el cuerpo de una gran serpiente¨dijo Zane al verlo

¨rápido debemos encontrar otro camino¨nos dijo Cole cambiando de dirección

pero a medida que íbamos corriendo la serpiente iba tapando los caminos y comenzaba a preocuparme,aunque me hacía sentir mejor el hecho de que Cole no me soltara

¨otro callejón sin salida¨dije al ver como nos tapaba otra salida

¨la estrategia de la serpiente parece ser acorralarnos en un espiral¨dijo Zane¨muy ingenioso¨

¨Pero mi estrategia es que no nos devore¨le contesto Cole y la serpiente apareció acorralándonos totalmente contra una pared

Cole se puso en frente de mi protectora-mente y tengo que admitir que ahora si estaba asustado nunca había lidiado con esta clase e cosas

¨¿que hacemos?¨le pregunto Cole a Zane y la serpiente se dirigí con fuerza hacía nosotros,Zane salto a un Lado y Cole me empujo al otro cubriéndome

¨Pixal opciones¨pidió y no entendí a que se refería

¨¿Pixal?¿tienes a una chica en la cabeza?¨le pregunto Cole igual de confundido que yo,pero el parecía entender quien era Pixal

Zane lanzo varios shurikens alrededor de ellos que explotaron haciendo que cayéramos en otro túnel mas profundo

¨¿están bien?¨nos pregunto Cole de inmediato,ayudándome a levantar aunque no era necesario

¨si,gracias¨le respondí a ambos

¨si,pero hay que darnos prisa¨contesto Zane

¨bueno,vamos¨dijo Cole

 **(en la habitación de Kai)**

¨como les dije no me uniré a su pequeña alianza,voy a luchar por ese cetro¨les dijo el maestro de las sombras

¨oye esto no se trata de una alianza,se trata de averiguar quien es el espía,nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que sepamos quien le pasa información a Shen¨dijo Lloyd y Garmadon se puso en la puerta para evitar que cualquiera saliera y todos se miraron serios entre si

¨¿por que me miras a mi verde?yo no soy el espía¨le dijo el maestro de las sombras a Lloyd el cual lo miraba serio

¨tal vez pueda ayudar¨dijo Neuro intentando usar su poder saber quien era el espía¨no se quien es,pero alguien aquí no es quien dice ser en realidad¨

¨¿como sabemos que tu eres de fiar?tal vez debería usar tu poder y leer tu mente¨le respondió Scailer

¨quisiera ver que lo intentaras,ladrona de poderes¨ le reto y ella apretó los dientes,mientras los dos se acercaban al otro,pero Kai se puso en medio

¨alto,esto es lo que quiere Shen,que peleemos todos pero no hace falta¨dijo interviniendo¨debe haber una solución mas civilizada¨agrego

¨la hay¨intervino Garmadon¨los que han trabajado para Shen tiene el tatuaje de anacondrai en la espalda¨les explico¨busquen el tatuaje y tendrán al espía¨

¨¿alguien se opone?¨pregunto Lloyd y el maestro de la mente mostro su espalda sin tatuajes

¨¿puedo irme ahora?¨pregunto Neuro

¨no hasta que revisemos a todos¨le respondió Lloyd¨¿quien sigue?¨pregunto

¨hay que continuar¨dijo el maestro de la velocidad mostrando su espalda que tampoco tenia tatuaje,mientras los demás se formaban detrás de el para también mostrar su espalda

 **(en la sala)**

 **Punto De Vista Nuevo**

Shen disfrutaba de el baile de las tabukis hasta que Claus se apareció y se le acerco

¨arruinas mis vibraciones¨se quejo al verlo¨mas vale que me digan que atraparon al prisionero en fuga¨agrego,mientras yo me asomaba en la habitación

¨por desgracia maestro aun no,pero tengo noticias mas graves que reportar¨le respondió, _por lo menos no han descubierto a Cole_ ¨alguien a robado el hechizo¨

¨¡¿necesitas la pagina para hacer el hechizo?!¨le pregunto molesto

¨claro que no¨le respondió ofendido¨pero si cayera en manos de los ninjas los peleadores sabrán que mentimos y se alzara en nuestra contra¨le advirtió sin notar que entre y me acerque colocándome tras un pilar para ocultarme

¨debemos encontrar esa pagina¨exclamo molesto Shen y luego se dio cuenta de que se había manchado las mangas de pintura tabuki¨la pintura tabuki lo arruina todo¨comento y Claus miro su libro seguramente dándose cuenta que la mancha que tenia era pintura tabuki, _mierda ya debe sospechar_ , otra tabuki me comenzó a jalar para que me uniera al baile, _joder_

 **Pov autora**

¨maestro tengo la sensación de que el espía puede estar entre nosotros¨ dijo mirando a las tabukis

¨¿una doncella tabuki?vaya vaya¨comento

¨la espía podría tener la pagina todavía¨le dijo en voz baja¨¡guardia revisen a cada doncella en este lugar!¨ordeno,sorprendiendo a las tabukis y preocupando a Nya mientras los guardias las comenzaban a revisar

 **(en el camión)**

¨me dicen Darret y mi guitarra suena así¨cantaba Darret mientras fingía que una escoba era una guitarra

¨y bailar,como un disco girar¨seguía cantando mientras bailaba dentro del camión ¨yeahh ponte a girar, estos discos girar¨bailaba distraído y no se dio cuenta de que activo los megáfonos haciendo que todos oyeran su canción

 **(en la sala)**

estaban apunto de revisar a Nya cuando se escucho la música¨mi guitarra suena así¨haciendo que los guardias se detuvieran confundidos

¨¡¿que es ese escándalo?!¨pregunto Shen

¨proviene de la isla¨respondió Claus

¨proviene del espía,busca la señal y tendrás al espía¨le respondió shen

¨ya lo oyeron registren la isla¨le ordeno Claus a los guardias y ellos salieron de inmediato

Nya trato salir también pero Claus la noto¨en cuanto a ti, quedate quieta¨le advirtió y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta

¨Darret ahora que hiciste?¨pregunto Nya preocupada por el transmisor de su brazalete

Claus creyó haber oído algo y se volteo a vela pero ella ya se había unido en un baile con las demás tabukis, así que le resto importancia y termino de irse

 **(habitación de Kai)**

solo faltaban Scailer, el maestro de las sombras y Aria por mostrar su espalda

¨bien solo falten tres¨dijo Lloyd aunque no le gustaba la idea de que Aria tuviera que hacerlo también,no creía que fuera ella,en realidad estaba casi seguro de que era el maestro de la forma

¨hay odio hacer esto, pero es tu turno¨le dijo Kai a Scailer¨¿me muestras tu espalda?¨le pregunto

¨¿como puedes desconfiar de mi?te mostré la galleta de la fortuna¨le dijo ella ofendida

¨lo ciento pero hay que asegurarse¨le respondió y ella frunció el ceño

Scailer se volteo y estuvo a punto de bajar su manga pero Lloyd interrumpió¨esperen,¿donde esta shade?¨pregunto ya que no estaba de pie tras Scailer y todos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba

¨desapareció otra ves de su sombra¨dijo Jay y Shade apareció de pronto en una esquina y el maestro de la velocidad lo noto ¨¡hay esta!¡a él!¨dijo

¨no soy su espía y tampoco soy su amigo,ese cetro cera mio¨les dijo Shade y Lloyd le lanzo una esfera de energía que el esquivo pero tumbo un cuadro pesado de Kai que le cayo en cima a Jay¨¡hay mi pierna!¨se quejo¨¡quítenme a Kai de encima!¨exclamo

El maestro de la sombra volvió a aparecer y Aria le envió una ráfaga de viento haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared pero se recupero rápidamente, logro evadir a garmadon y escapo de la habitación

¨lo hizo Shado, el debe ser el espía¨dijo Neuro mientras el maestro de la velocidad y Lloyd le quitaban de encima el cuadro a Jay y él se quejaba de dolor

¨Scailer escucha¨le dijo Kai tomándola del brazo¨ lo ciento¨se disculpo

¨no lo sientas y si aun crees que soy la espía mírame salir por esa puerta¨le dijo alejándose de él y deteniéndose justo en la puerta,mostrando su espalda sin tatuaje y retirándose y después de ella se fueron los demás maestros elementales

¨¿que paso con nuestra alianza?¨pregunto Jay

¨¿cual alianza?¨pregunto Lloyd

 **Punto De Vista Lloyd**

después de que Scailer se fue Aria nos dio la espalda,pasando su cabello sobre su hombros

¨supongo que yo tampoco debo dejar dudas¨ nos dijo y se bajo el vestido mostrándonos parte de su espalda, su piel pálida con solo su brasier de encaje blanco,que se me hizo realmente sexy y provocativo,trague grueso e intente concentrarme lo mas que pude

¨n-no tenias que hacerlo,confió en ti¨le dije mientras se acomodaba su ropa,todavía de espalda y los demás me veían curiosos

¨por si las dudas¨me respondió volteando para mirarnos

 **(con Shen)**

 **Punto De Vista Nuevo**

ahora me encontraba abanicando al idiota de Shen con un gran abanico, él cual esta acostado en un mueble mientras otra tabuki le daba uvas y otra estaba junto a ella

¨las tabukis siempre están felices de servirme¿no es así tabukis?¨les pregunto y ellas rieron para el y yo reí mas bajo y forzado

¨mas fuerte,hazlo con entusiasmo¨me ordeno, fruncí el ceño y abanique mas fuerte

¨nuestro espía me dije que el maestro del rayo esta herido¨le dijo Claus llegando preocupándome, _oh no Jay,espero que n sea grave_ pensé y sin querer deje caer el abanico en la cara Shen pero lo volví a subir rápidamente

¨no tan fuerte¨me volvió a regañar Shen y yo proseguí abanicándolo

¨los ninjas se están debilitando maestro¨le dijo Claus, _¡no!_

¨¿que hay de su espía?¿averiguaste de donde venia la señal?¨le pregunto

¨no hemos encontrado nada en la isla aun ,pero lo aremos¨le respondió Claus y yo trague grueso nerviosa

 **(en el camión detrás de una cascada)**

¨Darret van para aya¿me escuchas?¡van hacia ti!¨exclamo la voz de Nya por el comunicador cuando tubo la oportunidad de avisarle sin que se dieran cuenta y Darret logro oírla

¨salvajes¨exclamo dejando la escoba y dirigiéndose al panel de control

¨¿donde esta el botón de camuflaje?¨se pregunto y cuando lo encontró y lo apretó muchas veces pasándose el camuflaje correcto y los guardia que entraron a la cueva lo vieron

¨veamos que puede hacer esto¨dijo dejando el vehículo en su forma original y huyendo de la cueva pero los guardias lo siguieron con sus vehículos terrestre y aéreos por el risco

¨aaaahhh¡que alguien me saque de aquí!¨gritaba mientras apretaba botones al azar,hasta que le dio al piloto automático haciendo que saliera un pequeño robot que le quito le puesto del piloto y Darret quedo en el de atrás

¨piloto automático activado¨dijo el robot

¨a ya era hora de que aparecieras amiguito¨le dijo Darret al robot colocándose una capucha ninja marrón y comenzando a disparar con un láser del vehículo y aunque fallo el tiro le dio la montaña así que una piedra cayo en cima de uno de los vehículos aéreos

¨un punto para el ninja café¨dijo feliz pero luego se di cuenta de que el camino se acababa y caerían ya que el piloto automático no supo que hacer

¨piloto automático malo,piloto automático malo¨le dijo y freno volcándose y quedando cerca de caer

así que grito mientras se le acercaban los demás vehículos

 **(con nya)**

¨¡estas sola, continua sin mi!¨se escucho la voz de Darret exclamar en el brazalete de Nya haciendo que Shen se diera cuenta

¨así que tu eres la espía¨dijo tomándola por el brazo¨¡el hechizo!¨dijo al darse cuenta que la pagina sobresalía de su bolsillo,pero Nya le dio una patada tumbándolo

¨a y por cierto le apestan los pies!¨le dijo y salio corriendo pero Claus la persiguió,ella lo golpeo a el y otro guardia y siguió corriendo mientras Shen le lanzo hielo con el cetro pero ella lo esquivo y se fue

¨¡tras ella,tiene el hechizo!¨exclamo Shen

 **(en los túneles)**

¨ordenaron que fuéramos tras una chica tabuki¨ le dijo un guardia a otro

¨¿que hay del obrero que se escapo?¨le pregunto el otro

¨olvidate de él,Shen ara que los demás obrero paguen por lo que hizo¨le respondió

Pobres JA celebraron

¨¿pobres tontos?¨pregunto Cole en voz baja preocupado cuando terminaron de pasar los guardias

¨Cole la salida esta hay a la vuelta¨le dijo Zane mostrándole el camino y comenzando a caminar

¨vayan ustedes,yo no puedo un ninja no se salva a si mismo,protege a aquellos que no pueden protegerse solos¨les dijo¨tengo que volver,tengo que volver y salvarlos a todos¨dijo con decisión empezando a caminar hacia la otra dirección

¨y un ninja jamas abandona a los demás ninjas¨le dijo Zane alcanzándolo y colocándole una mano en el hombro

¨no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente¨le dijo Miku con humo colocando su mano en su otro hombro y Cole sonrió

¨saldremos de esta isla ¨les dijo Cole mirándolos ¨pero saldremos todos juntos o ninguno¨dijo empezando a caminar

 **(mientras con Nya)**

 **Punto De Vista Nuevo**

estaba siendo perseguida por varios guardias pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar,los enfrente y luego subí al techo del lugar y comencé a intentar huir pero Claus empezó a perseguirme _genial lo que me faltaba,_ pensé sarcásticamente,finalmente me alcanzo y tuve que enfrentarlo;en poco tiempo logre empujarlo dándome tiempo de pasar al muro que divide este lugar de la jungla el me siguió volviendo a enfrentarme pero esta ves el me empujo pero logre patearlo antes de caer lo que me dio tiempo a huir.

 **Espere que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios,tomare en cuenta sus ideas**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	17. Chapter 17 El pasado

**Capitulo 17 Pasado**

 **Pov Miku**

Volvimos a la fabrica,estaba vacía ya que era de noche y se habían llevado a los "trabajadores"

Me encontraba recostada en la pared mirando a las cajas frente mi, algo aburrida y sin sueño, mire a mi derecha y vi a Cole en la esquina en la misma posición que yo,se veía pensativo seguro por toda esta situación. Decidí acercarme para hablar con él.

¨hola¨le dije sentándome a su lado y vi como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su labio

¨hola¨me respondió y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

¨todo saldrá bien¨le dije para animarlo y el paso su brazo por mis hombros¨saldremos de aquí¨le dije

¨eso te lo prometo¨me respondió, yo sonreí y sentí como beso mi cabeza

¨¿sabes?todavía no terminamos nuestra charla¨me dijo y yo lo mire confundida sin entender a que se refería y el obviamente se di cuenta

¨me refiero a la otra noche en el balcón,cuando te conté mi historia pero nos interrumpieron antes de que me contaras la tuya¨me explico y yo me tense un poco ya que como dije antes jamas le contaba esto a nadie y al parecer el se dio cuenta

¨no tienes que decirme si no quieres¨me dijo

¨no es eso, es solo que nunca se la conté a nadie¨le dije y el asintió ¨pero creo que puedo confiar en ti¨admití y vi como sonrió

¨claro que puedes¨me respondió¨siempre estaré hay para ti,te lo prometo¨me dijo y no pude evitar sonreír y es que me sentía muy bien al escuchar eso y decidí contarle todo

¨bueno al principio mi vida era normal ya sabes la escuela lo típico también practique

danza desde los 7¨comencé mi historia sorprendiéndolo un poco¨y karate desde los 9 todo normal,bueno mas o menos ya que mis padres eran dueños de una de las empresa mas importante de japón¨continué y el me miraba algo sorprendido y prestando atención¨los padres de Aria eran dueños de otra empresa y se habían echo socios sin mencionar que eran mejores amigos desde la adolescencia,es por eso que confió tanto en Aria ,nuestros padres nos presentaron desde que eramos pequeñas y siempre fuimos amigas al igual que nuestros hermanos¨le explique

¨un momento ¿tienen hermanos?¨me pregunto para asegurar

¨si nuestros hermanos mayores,el mio se llama May y el de ella Aron,son mayores que nosotras exactamente por 3 años¨le explique

¨Aria descubrió que tenia poderes a lo 11 y yo descubrí mis poderes cuando tenia 12¨le conté y el abrió los ojos sorprendido

¨¿desde los 12?¨pregunto incrédulo y yo asentí¨yo me tarde mucho mas¨me confeso y yo reí un poco y recordé cuando lo descubrí y le conté

 _escena retrospectiva pov miku_

 _era mi cumpleaños numero 12 y ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta me dirigí a la cocina a tomar agua ya lista y vi Aria sentada dibujando,ella y su hermano se habían quedado a dormir la noche anterior y se irían mañana,ambas ya estábamos arregladas y esperando a que comenzara en eso entra Aron él hermano mayor de Aria corriendo siendo perseguido por mi hermano mayor May, ambos todavía no se habían arreglado y ademas mi di cuenta de que May tenia un balde de agua en sus manos lo cual explicaba por que corría Aron_

 _¨¡nunca me atraparas con vida!¨le grito Aron a mi hermano mientras corría_

 _¨ya lo veremos¨le respondió_

 _¨van a hacer un desastre¨me dijo Aria_

 _¨es probable¨ le respondí_

 _May lanzo el agua a Aron pero el lo esquivo y el agua se dirigía hacia nosotras cerré los ojos y coloque mis manos en frente como reflejo y espere que el agua me cayera en cima pero no paso y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que el agua estaba flotando paralizada frente a mi y todos quedamos sorprendidos_

 _¨wow¨dijo Aron acercándose al agua mientras yo mas bien me alejaba_

 _¨genial¨dijo May en frente del agua al igual que Aron_

 _¨tu también tienes poderes¨me dijo Aria impresionada y feliz_

 _yo sonreí feliz pero en ese momento el agua dejo de flotar y le cayo en cima a nuestros hermano asiéndonos reí_

 _fin de escena retrospectiva_

 **pov Cole**

Nos reímos un poco por la historia y luego ella continuo ¨mi vida iba bien hasta los 15...fue entonces cuando paso, todavía lo recuerdo¨dijo bajando la mirada como si comenzar a recordar mientras hablaba

 _escena retrospectiva_

 _pov Miku_

 _Me encontraba hablando con Aria en la sala de mi casa, nuestros padres se habían ido juntos a cenar y habían dejado que Aria se quedara con migo,eramos solo las dos ya que nuestros hermanos habían cumplido 18 y se mudaron a un departamento,estábamos hablando de que ella había tenido un mal presentimiento y yo le dije que seguro no era nada cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta Aria fue a abrir y yo la seguí_

 _Cuando abrió la puerta nos dimos cuenta que era Jhorman un amigo de confianza de la familia que trabajaba para nuestros padres,tenia un semblante triste que me preocupo y tomo aire antes de hablar_

 _¨discúlpenme señoritas,Gotokoju y Hatsune pero les tengo malas noticias¨nos dijo y nos preocupamos mas_

 _¨a-a que se se refiere?¨pregunto Aria intentando mantener la calma_

 _¨iba en mi auto cuando me percate de que había ocurrido un accidente de trafico pero cuando pase cerca me di cuenta de que era el auto de sus padres¨nos dijo y sentí como se me volcó el estomago_

 _¨¿e-ello están bien?¨pregunte preocupada y el suspiro triste y nos miro con ojos cristalinos¨yo fui al hospital para ver que pasaba y la enfermera e informo que..murieron¨nos termino de contar con voz quebrada y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos_

 _El nos dio su pesar y se despidió, Aria cerro la puerta y en sus ojos pude ver que algo en ella se había roto al igual que algo en mi se había roto, ella cayo de rodillas y se tapo el rostro para llorar y yo salí corriendo a mi habitación necesitaba estar sola, cuando entre me senté en el piso a llorar recostándome en mi cama,no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso,solo recuerdo escuchar una fuerte lluvia con mucha brisa moviendo las ramas de los arboles pero no me importaba._

 _Escuche a alguien abrir mi puerta pero no voltee solo seguí llorando oí que se acercaba rápido hacia mi y me abrazo_

 _¨tranquila Miku,tranquila¨era May mi hermano mayor yo lo abrace y llore en su hombro el me calmo y me dijo que mis poderes y los de Aria habían influido en el clima y todo afuera era un desastre,también me dijo que Aron vino con él y estaba abajo con Aria_

 _fin de escena retrospectiva_

cuando termino de contar esa parte parecía algo perdida en el recuerdo pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió en si

¨lo lamento¨le dije sinceramente

¨no te preocupes¨me respondió y después de un pequeño momento de silencio continuo

¨después de la muerte de nuestros padres nos mudamos a un departamento con nuestros hermanos y cuando teníamos 16 conocimos a nuestra sensei Miyago,ella nos hablo de nuestros poderes y nos enseño a controlarlos mejor,también me enseño a pelear con katanas y a Aria con el látigo y los abanicos y a ambas nos ayudo con nuestra puntería con los kunais y estrellas ninjas,nos dijo que estábamos destinada a grandes cosas¨me contó cierta admiración hacia su sensei y yo la mire, prestando atención a cada palabra que decía

¨a los 17 comenzamos a ver que pasaban cosa extrañas en la empresa y empezamos a investigar,sobretodo a Jhoel el trabajador que había quedado a cargo de las empresas después de la muerte de nuestros padres ya que nuestros hermanos eran muy jóvenes para dirigir una empresa sin mencionar que no sabían como hacerlo¨me explico

¨tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que estaban negociando bajo la mesa y haciendo tratos sin la autorización de nuestros hermanos los cuales también lo descubrieron y nos descubrieron a nosotras espiando de una manera interesante¨me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y yo la mire curioso

¨resulta que nos topamos con ellos cuando íbamos a espiar y ellos también,fue irónico¨me explico¨aunque no solo eso,sino que nos confesaron que en realidad trabajan para una agencia secreta japonesa¨me confeso sorprendiéndome

¨al principio quisieron hacernos a un lado diciendo que ellos se encargarían y que era peligroso que nos involucráramos, pero no les hicimos caso y les dijimos que no podrían detenernos al final ellos terminaron aceptando y investigamos juntos hasta que un dia descubrimos algo que iba mas alla de tratos sucios y dinero..¨me dijo seria

¨escuchamos una conversación de Jhoel...él había matado a mis padres..el ocasiono el accidente¨me dijo sorprendiéndome y vi como ella apretó los dientes molesta y no pude evitar molestarme también y sentir desprecio hacia ese tipo

¨no lo podíamos cree,todos nos molestamos mucho solo queríamos hacerlo pagar, pero no teníamos pruebas,el bastardo se estaba saliendo con la suya¨me dijo molesta

¨lo enfrentamos y nos lo admitió con cinismo diciendo que no teníamos pruebas¨me comenzó a contar y pude ver que de nuevo se perdía en el recuerdo

 _escena retrospectiva_

 _pov Miku_

 _el muy bastardo acaba de admitirlo y nos decía que no tendríamos como probarlo_

 _¨te equivocas¨le respondió Aron con una sonrisa de lado sacando una grabadora, los demás sonreímos y Jhoel abrió los ojos sorprendido y preocupado_

 _¨estas arrestado¨le dijo May sacando unas esposas pero Jhoel salio corriendo de la habitación._

 _Nosotros lo seguimos pero nos topamos con varios hombres que había contratado, lo vimos corre por detrás de ellos intentando escapar nosotros combatimos contra sus hombres pero eran muchos,vi que Aria los logro pasar y corrió tras Jhoel_

 _Un rato después terminamos de derribar a los tipos y salimos corriendo por la dirección en la que vimos corre a Aria cuando la encontramos;se encontraba sobre Jhoel,se notaba que ya le había dado varios golpes y tenia uno de sus Kunais muy cerca de su garganta,cuando vi sus ojos note que tenia la misma mirada rota que tenia cuando recibimos la noticia y sabia que podía cometer una estupidez_

 _¨Aria no lo hagas ¨le dijo Aron_

 _¨el mato a nuestros padres¨respondió con desprecio_

 _¨si lo haces ceras una criminal¨le dijo May pero ella no contesto_

 _¨Aria se como te sientes y se que piensas que se lo merece,pero no lo vale,si lo haces seras tu la que termine en prisión en ves de él¨le dije,ella cerro fuerte los ojos, lanzo lejos su Kunai y se levanto_

 _¨es todo suyo¨les dijo a mis hermanos y Aron lo esposo_

 _me acerque a Aria y la abrace ella suspiro y me correspondió el abraso,los refuerzos habían llegado y arrestaron a sus cómplices también._

 _Fin de escena retrospectiva_

 _ **Pov Miku**_

¨Jhorman se hizo cargo de la empresa después de eso y lo iso correctamente y cuando cumplimos 18 Aria y yo nos unimos a la agencia, pero comencé a sentir que algo faltaba, mi trabajo era interesante y aveces hasta se me hacia divertido pero no era suficiente,ademas que no estábamos seguras de dedicarnos siempre a eso,estábamos pensando en si dejarlo o no...así que Aria y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Ninjago y fue hay cuando nos llego la carta del torneo ¨concluí mi historia y lo mire

¨¿y que era?¨me pregunto y yo lo mire confundida sin entender su pregunta

¨¿a que te refieres?¨le pregunte

¨¿que era lo que faltaba?¨me pregunto y yo sonreí

¨bueno al venir al torneo entendí que no era algo...era alguien¨le respondí y el sonrió

¨¿y se puede saber quien es?¨me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado acercándose a mi y yo reí un poco

¨creo que te dejare adivinar¨le respondí con picardía y lo siguiente que sentí fue como sus labios chocaron con los míos,al principio me sorprendí un poco pero correspondí el beso pasando mis manos por detrás de su cuello y el me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él,me sentía realmente bien hace rato que quería hacerlo;detuvimos el beso por falta de aire separándonos un poco pero juntamos nuestras frentes mientras respirábamos pesadamente

Luego se separo un poco poniendo una mano en mi mejilla con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro¨te quiero Miku¨me dijo haciendo crecer mi sonrisa

¨yo también te quiero Cole¨respondí y sentí como me volvía a besar,esta vez fue un beso mas corto y tierno,luego nos acurrucamos para dormir y sentí como Cole acariciaba mi cabello

¨tengo una idea de como salir¨escuche la voz de Zane y abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que estaba parado frente a nosotros

¨¿que encontraste Zane?¨le pregunto Cole mientras nos incorporábamos

¨el sistema de tuberías,Pixal lo a analizado¨ nos comenzó a explicar pero lo interrumpí

¨¿quien es Pixal?¨le pregunte, _siempre e sido muy curiosa lo admito y ellos ya la habían mencionado y yo no entendí_

¨es una androide¨me respondió Cole

¨genial¨comente¨pero no entiendo¨dije un poco mas bajo pero se que igual me escucharon, _habían dicho algo de estar en su cabeza se estaba comunicando ¿o que rayos?_

¨¿que le paso?¨le pregunto Cole unos segundos después y Zane bajo la mirada

¨la encontré en la celda que estaba junto a la mía¨nos dijo¨pero estaba desarmada,lo único que pude hacer fue conectar su unidad neuronal y conectarla con mi procesador para poder salvarla¨nos contó algo triste y molesto,obviamente le importaba mucho Pixal

¨lo siento¨le dije con sinceridad

¨no te preocupes, por lo menos esta con migo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa¨me respondió,pero luego una idea cruzo mi mente

¨espera un momento,dijiste que la encontraste desarmada ¿cierto?¨le pregunte y el asintió mientras Cole me miraba curioso¨¿sabes como volver a su celda?¨le pregunte

¨claro¨me respondió de inmediato¨¿que piensas hacer?¨pregunto Cole

¨te dije que era buena con la robótica y esa clase de cosas y tu dijiste que saldríamos todos¨les respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro y decidida.

Espero que le haya gustado,realmente me inspire y ahora saben el pasado de las chicas.

Dejen sus comentarios *-*

Gracias por leer :)


	18. Chapter 18 Todos merecen ser libres

**Capitulo 18 Todos merecer ser libres**

 **Pov Cole**

Después de lo que nos dijo Miku nos dirigimos sigilosamente a la celda de Pixal lo cual tal vez era una locura considerando la cantidad de guardias que habían,después de nuestro escape habían aumentado la seguridad ,sin mencionar algo que había pasado con una tabuki.

En este momento Zane nos estaba guiando así que él iba a delante,Miku iba en el medió y yo de ultimo para asegurarme de que Miku estaría mas protegida,se que ella se puede cuidar sola,después de todo fue entrenada como ninja y también agente pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme por ella,me importa mucho y quiero estar con ella cuando me necesite.

¨¿que paso con la tabuki?¨le pregunto un guardia a otro

¨logro escapar,pero sigue en la isla y hay que buscarla¨

¨guardias¨susurro Zane y nos colocamos contra la pared para evitar ser visos mientras los guardias pasaban de largo

¨¿por que es tan importante?¨le volvió a preguntar el primer guardia al segundo mientras pasaban

¨tiene evidencia de que Shen le esta robando los poderes a esos tonto y parece que trabaja con los ninjas¨le respondió el otro mientras se alejaban. _¿con nosotros? Debe ser Nya_ ,ella es la única chica del equipo que no es una maestra elemental, así es considero a Miku y a Aria parte del equipo,ellas nos han ayudado mucho,sobretodo Miku me a ayudado,como cuando estuvo conmigo la noche antes de la pelea ayudándome a no pensar en lo que iba a pasar,deseándome suerte con ese tierno beso y ahora mas que todo,ella podría simplemente haber aprovechado la oportunidad de escapar y haberse ido pero no lo hizo,ella volvió para ayudarnos y ahora también quiere ayudar a Pixal, ella es simplemente increíble.

vamos¨nos dijo Zane avanzando y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estuvimos esquivando guardias un buen rato pero al fin llegamos,me acerque a la puerta y la abrí ya que todavía tenia las llaves

¨al fin¨dijo Miku cuando entramos y me asegure de que la puerta estuviera cerrada por si alguien pasaba no sospechara

 **Pov Miku**

Me acerque a las piezas y las examine un poco,se notaba que era tecnología avanzada pero se que puedo lidiar con esto y mas con la ayuda de Zane y Pixal¨impresionante¨susurre mirando las piezas y luego voltee a ver a los chicos,Cole estaba vigilando y Zane agarro una caja de herramientas seguramente las que usaron para desarmarla

Zane coloco la caja de herramientas en la mesa que había y bajo la pantalla que había en ella que era innecesaria

¨bueno a trabajar¨le dije animadamente y el me sonrió

¨gracias¨ me dijo¨de mi parte y de Pixal¨agrego

¨no es nada¨le dije comenzando a subir las partes principales a la mesa al igual que Zane¨ella también merece ser libre¨le dije y el asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

Estuvimos un buen rato armándola y ya me estaba dando sueño y estaba cansada pero no me pensaba detenerme hasta que todo estuviera listo,Cole nos avisaba cada cierto tiempo que un guardia iba pasar y nos deteníamos para no hacer ruido,no había tanta vigilancia por aquí ya que técnicamente no habían prisionero ya que Pixal estaba desarmada pero no por eso estaba totalmente despejada

¨solo falta la unidad neuronal¨le dije a Zane cuando la habíamos terminado de armar el asintió y se saco la unidad neuronal de Pixal

¨¿listo?¨le pregunte al ver que parecía un poco nervioso,seguramente preocupado de que no lográramos hacerlo bien

¨claro¨me respondió con mas seguridad alzo un poco el cuerpo de Pixal haciendo que quedara en una posición sentada,me di cuenta de que Cole volteo a vernos dándose cuenta de que ya habíamos terminado,Zane le instalo la unidad neuronal y contuve la respiración un momento estando nerviosa, _por favor funciona_ pensé cerrando los ojos por un momento y cuando los volví a abrir los ojos Pixal lo hicieron también aliviándome y alegrándome

¨lo logramos¨dije feliz

¨Pixal¨dijo Zane de la misma manera y la abrazo,supuse que necesitaban algo de espacio y me dirigí hacia Cole que nos miraba sonriente

el me abrazo por la cintura y yo le correspondí el abrazo,nos separamos un poco pero sin dejar de abrasarnos dándonos un corto y dulce beso cuando nos separamos nos vimos a los ojos un momento y después vimos a Zane y a Pixal,ellos se ven realmente tiernos

 **Pov Zane**

me sentí realmente feliz cuando Pixal abrió los ojos

¨lo logramos¨dijo Miku en un tono alegre

¨Pixal¨fue lo que logre decir realmente feliz abrazándola y me dí cuenta de que Miku se alejo un poco para darnos espació acercándose a Cole

¨Zane¨susurro en un tono dulce y feliz correspondiendo el abrazo, luego nos separamos un poco y ella coloco su mano en mi mejilla¨gracias¨me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

¨no tienes que agradecer, haría lo que sea por ti,te dije que eras vital para mi y eso no a cambiado¨le respondí sorprendiéndola un poco, _seguro no esperaba que recordara eso_ pensé sonriendo, apenándola un poco haciendo que bajara un poco la mirada pero no dejo de sonreír,ambos volteamos a ver a Cole y Miku y nos dimos cuenta que ellos voltearon a vernos al mismo tiempo

ayude a Pixal bajar de la mesa y nos acercamos a ellos¨gracias¨les dijo a ambos con sinceridad

¨no fue nada¨le dijo Miku con una sonrisa

¨me alegra verte de nuevo¨le dijo Cole y ella le sonrió

Cole y Miku bostezaron en ese momento en realidad lo hacían desde hace rato y no los culpo,ellos son humanos deben estar agotados a sido un dia largo,tuvieron que hacer desastres para que los sacaran de la fabrica luego ir a buscarme,huir de la serpiente gigante para luego volver a la fabrica y después cuando ya iban a dormir decidimos venir a reparar a Pixal,los dos se parecían mucho en el aspecto de querer ayudar a todos y en realidad era sorprendente que siguieran despiertos

¨deben estar muy cansados, han hecho mucho hoy¨les dijo Pixal

¨no se preocupen¨dijo Cole

¨si,no es nada¨lo apoyo Miku aunque ambos se veían cansados

¨claro que si¨les respondí

¨vinimos aquí a las 9:00pm y son las 6:00am¨les dijo Pixal sorprendiéndolos

¨¿ya son las 6:00am?¨pregunto Miku incrédula y Pixal asintió

¨con razón tenemos tanto sueño,con todo lo que hicimos y no hemos dormido nada¨comento Cole y Miku asintió y murmuro un ¨si¨cansada

¨mejor regresemos pronto a la fabrica para que logren descansar¨les dije

¨hay que llegar antes de que sean las 7:00,por que a esa hora llevan a los trabajadores y habrá mas seguridad¨nos dijo Cole y todos asentimos y salimos de la celda,Cole la volvió a dejar cerrada para disimular y nos fuimos de vuelta a la fabrica

 **Pov Cole**

Al fin volvimos a la fabrica Miku y yo estábamos realmente cansados pero estábamos felices por Zane y Pixal, me recosté por una esquina usando un costal de harina como almohada y Miku se acostó junto a mi sacándome una sonrisa,vi a Zane agarra una tela que cubría unas cajas, la sacudió y me la entrego,le agradecí y Miku y yo la usamos de manta,Miku me dio un corto beso de buenas noches, se acurruco en mi pecho y ambos nos quedamos dormidos en cuestión de segundos

 **Pov Zane**

Cole y Miku se quedaron dormidos rápidamente en una de las esquina de la fabrica después de que les dí la tela para que se arroparan, por hay que habían varias cajas por si venia no los viera,por la forma en la que estaban y el hecho de que los vi besarse supuse que eran novios,no tengo idea de cuando paso la ultima vez que había visto a Cole parecía tener problemas con Jay y Nya,supongo que me he perdido de mucho pero aun así veía la forma diferente en la que miraba a Miku parecían realmente enamorados y eso hacia que me alegrara por mi hermano,me alegraba saber que encontró alguien especial al igual que yo encontré a Pixal

Pixal es realmente importante y especial para mi,ella hace que me sienta bien y feliz,en realidad me había enamorado de ella desde a primera vez que la vi. Es uno de los recuerdos que tengo mas claros,simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla me parecía tan increíble y todavía lo hace

¨¿que piensas?¨me pregunto Pixal sacándome de mis pensamientos y voltee a verla

¨en la primera vez que te vi¨le respondí con sinceridad pasando uno de sus hermosos mechones plateados detrás de su oreja y ella me miro a los ojos

¨¿a si?¨me pregunto sonriendo

¨si¨le respondí acariciando su mejilla¨mis recuerdos contigo son los mas claros¨le admití y su sonrisa creció¨te quiero mucho Pixal¨le dije con total sinceridad tenia que decírselo ya no soportaba no hacerlo

¨yo también te quiero¨me respondió y sonreí grandemente y me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura y la bese,ella correspondió el beso inmediatamente pasando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello,tengo que admitir que fue realmente increíble y me sentía realmente feliz un rato después nos separamos y yo volví a acariciar su mejilla con mi mano izquierda mientras la derecha permanecía en su cintura mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos con una gran sonrisa,sus ojos verdes brillantes me hipnotizaban.

 **¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado como quedo el capitulo,esta idea la había tenido en mente siempre ya que no me parecía justo el hecho de que Pixal quedara atrapada en la mente de Zane y como dice el nombre del capitulo "todos merecen ser libres" además de que le daba muchas limitaciones a la pareja así que me gusta mas así**

 **Dejen sus comentarios,serán tomados en cuenta,valoro mucho sus opiniones**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	19. Chapter 19 primer amor

**Capitulo 19 Primer amor**

 **(esto sucede mientras sucedía el capitulo anterior)**

 **Pov Aria**

Estaba en mi cuarto colocándome mi pijama para dormir pero seguía pensando en todo y en eso como siempre Lloyd se colaba en mis pensamientos,tal vez debería ir a verlo,se pone muy mal cuando hay problemas con el equipo,pensé sentada en el borde de mi cama ya con la pijama puesta.

Lo considere un momento y decidí en que tal vez seria buena idea,salí al balcón y me salte al de él,subí mi mano a punto de tocar a su puerta,dude un momento si debería hacerlo o simplemente volver a mi cuarto,fruncí el ceño al ver que me estaba acobardando y reuniendo toda mi valentía di tres toques suaves en la puerta,espere unos segundos y Lloyd abrió la puerta ligeramente sorprendido al verme,me miro de pies a cabeza recordándome que estaba en pijama logrando avergonzarme un poco,note que que el también estaba en pijama la cual era una franela verde oscura con un pantalón de un verde un poco mas claro y se veía realmente atractivo, me miro a los ojos y me distraje viendo esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

 **Pov Lloyd**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en toda esta situación que solo parecía empeorar y no sabia que hacer,pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"toc toc toc"escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta del balcón lo cual se me hizo extraño.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí encontrándome con Aria en pijama,traía puesta una franela de tirante blanca con un short gris a mitad de muslo se ve realmente bien..., la mire de pie a cabeza encontrándome con sus hermoso ojos grises claros e hipnotizándome con ellos por un momento.

¨hola¨ella rompió el silencio sacándome del trance.

¨h-hola¨le respondí torpemente idiota me regaño mi conciencia,tu no jodas me respondió mentalmente. Le hice señas de que entrara y ella obedeció.

¨¿pasa algo?¨le pregunte lo mas normal que pude pero era difícil concentrarse y dejar de mirarla.

¨no,bueno en realidad solo quería saber si estabas bien¨me respondió mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

¨si, bueno no, es que yo¨respondí rápido y torpemente, al final solo suspire para calmarme cerrando los ojos con la cabeza gacha.

Sentí que Aria se sentó a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi hombro¨hey tranquilo todo estará bien¨me aseguro.

¨lo se o por lo menos eso espero¨respondí¨es que ya perdimos a Cole y Miku,Nya huyo a la selva con todos los guardias buscándola y probablemente ya tienen a Darret¨le dijo preocupado¨y no estoy seguro de que hacer¨seguí divagando en el tema algo preocupado hasta que ella me interrumpió de una manera que no esperaba,¡ME BESO! pensé sorprendido, quedando en schok.

¨l-lo siento¨me dijo Aria bajando la cabeza al separarse ya que no correspondí el beso y probablemente pensó que no me gusta¡soy un idiota!,pensé con cara totalmente roja,por que una chica realmente hermosa me acababa de dar mi primer beso.

¨y-yo solo quería...lo siento sera mejor que me valla¨me dijo Aria e iba a levantarse de la cama pera irse apenada, pero la detuve agarrándola por el brazo haciendo que volteara a verme,me acerque con mas valor y la cara aun roja, la bese, sorprendiéndola por un momento pero correspondió el beso pasando sus manos tras mi cuello y yo la tomo por la cintura acercándola,esto esto es realmente increíble,profundizamos el beso hasta quedarnos sin aire y nos separamos, pero sin soltarnos, los dos estabamos sonriendo y yo seguía bastante sonrojado,aunque pude notar que Aria también estaba lo estaba.

 **Pov Aria**

¨en serio me gustas Aria¨me dijo dulce y nerviosamente colocándose mas rojo(si era posible) haciéndome sonreír.

¨también me gustas Lloyd¨le dije pasando una mano por su mejilla y dándole un corto beso en los labios y el sonrió de una manera tan dulce que me encanto.

¨¿te quieres quedar?¨me pregunto algo apenado y yo reí un poco.

¨claro¨le respondí sonriendo y nos acostamos, el se veía realmente lindo y relajado y ya solo tenia un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

¨te ves tierno sonrojado¨le dije divertida y me reí un poco al ver que se le subía un poco el tono.

¨pues tu también te ves tierna sonrojada¨me respondió con vos mas segura.

¨pues gracias¨le dije sonriendo con diversión con un tono rosa en mis mejillas y el sonrió.

¨eres un poco tímido¨comente.

¨en realidad no tanto,no suelo serlo es solo que..¨dejo de hablar por un momento mientras miraba a otro lado apenado y yo lo miraba curiosa¨nunca e tenido novia¨admitió sorprendiéndome un poco,debo admitir que me llego a pasar por la cabeza viendo lo nervioso que se ponía pero es difícil de creer con lo guapo e increíble que és.

¨es un poco difícil de creer¨le dije

¨¿por que?¨me pregunto con curiosidad

¨bueno.. es que eres muy lindo... y ya sabes...bueno aa¨dije o intente decir mientras su sonrisa crecía y mi sonrojo también.

El se rio por lo bajo mientras yo bajaba la cabeza acurrucándome en su pecho,sentí que me dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y una sonrisa se deslizo en mi rostro.

¨gracias,pero creo que hay algo que debes saber¨me dijo un poco dudoso y alce la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

¨tengo 15¨me respondió y yo lo mire confundida.

¨¿de que hablas?¨le pregunte sin entender no parece un adolescente de 15 años.

¨tengo 15 años¨repitió y yo solo lo mire sin entender.

¨¿sabes del té del mañana?¨me pregunto

¨¿té del mañana?¨no entiendo de que habla.

¨te hace crecer,me cayo en cima cuando tenia 12 y me hizo parecer de 17,eso fue hace 3 años así que realmente tengo 15 aunque parezca de 20¨me contó con sinceridad aunque un poco nervioso.

Me quede un poco atónita baje la mirada procesando toda la información por un momento; ahora entendía varias cosas,como por que no había tenido novia o lo nervioso que estaba.

¨Aria¨oí su voz suave pero preocupada mientras me tocaba el hombro para que lo mirara,subí la mirada encontradamente con sus ojos verdes esmeralda preocupados haciéndome sentir culpable por pensar demasiado.

¨tranquilo¨le dije pasando una mano por su mejilla y su expresión se relajo u poco, pero seguía con algo de nerviosismo ¨sigues gustándome¨agregue algo sonrojada y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

¨por un momento pensé que-¨comenzó a habla pero lo interrumpí

¨no te preocupes¨le dije y lo bese,él sonrió y me acurruque en su pecho sentí que me daba otro beso en la cabeza y me abrasaba,yo sonreí y me quede dormida.

 **Pov Lloyd**

Me desperté temprano por la costumbre,abrí los ojos y vi a Aria acurrucada en mi pecho y sonreí. No podía creer que en serió paso y ahora estaba con la chica mas hermosa e increíble que e conocido.

¨por un momento pensé que fue un sueño¨se me escapo en voz baja.

¨pues no lo fue¨me respondió en un susurro sorprendiéndome un poco ya que pensé que estaba dormida.

¨buenos días¨me dijo dulcemente mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo sonreí también.

¨buenos días¨respondí de igual manera y le di un corto beso en los labios,me encanta poder hacer eso pensé feliz.

Ella miro el reloj y luego volvió a mirarme para hablar.

¨creo que debo ir a cambiarme, te veo en el desayuno¨me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza,ella se levanto rápidamente y yo me senté un poco soñoliento en mi cama.

Ella va a caminar al balcón pero se volvió a acercar a mi ¨uno mas¨dijo y me robo un beso haciéndome reír un poco sonrojado y ella se dirijo al balcón mientras yo la miraba,volteo un momento a verme y hable.

¨te prometo que todo va a salir bien¨dije con seguridad y ella me sonrió.

¨no olvides que yo lo dije primero¨me respondió con cierto humor y yo negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella se fue y yo me dirigí al baño, me sentía de muy buen humor,estaba muy feliz y si de algo estaba seguro es de que cumpliría mi promesa,encontraríamos a Cole,Miku y Zane; salvaremos a Darret y Nya y saldríamos de esta isla al vencer a Shen.

 **(un rato después)**

 **Pov Aria**

Estábamos en un dirigible volando sobre la isla,Lloyd estaba a mi lado y sentí que tomo mi mano,me sonroje un poco pero note que nadie se había dado cuenta y le sonreí.

Luego mire a Jay que estaba en frente de mi y parecía un poco distraído y no había dicho mucho lo cual era extraño por que me e dado cuenta de que es el que mas habla del grupo,luego vi su pierna y me dio lastima pensar que tendrá que hacer el tonto desafió de Shen con la pierna lastimada.

¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte y el pareció salir de golpe de sus pensamientos

¨¿que?¨me pregunto confundido

¨que si¿estas bien?¨repetí mi pregunta

¨oh si descuida,estoy bien¨me respondió con una sonrisa y le sonreí de vuelta¨soy un ninja,tendrán que hacer mas que esto para sacarme¨agrego con orgullo y yo solté una leve risa.

¨y descuida si pasa algo yo te ayudare¨le dijo Kai entrando en la conversación¨al menos que tenga que luchar contra ti y te de una paliza¨agrego riendo

¨idiota¨le respondió Jay

¨saludos competidores¨saludo Shen de una pantalla y todos nos acercamos para verlo.

¨hoy les tengo un desafió diferente¨ nos dijo y fruncí un poco el ceño¨verán para este desafió tendrán que traerme a esta tabuki¨dijo mientras en la pantalla salia Nya huyendo en la selva¨que resulto ser una espía¨agrego con el ceño fruncido.

¨Nya¨oí susurrar a Kai preocupado.

¨¿la conoces?¨le pregunto Scailer con interés.

¨es mi hermana¨ admitió preocupado.

¨suerte competidores¨dijo Shen y salieron varios paracaídas¨hay 7 paracaídas¨ agrego¨supuse que la maestra del Aire no necesita uno¨dijo y yo fruncí el ceño molesta aunque Shen parecía querer molestar a Lloyd el cual apretó los puños.

¨o¿el sensei garmadon esta hay también?lastima¨dijo mientras el suelo se abría.

Lloyd me miro preocupado, yo force una sonrisa para intentar calmarlo pero en realidad yo también me asuste.

Se termino de abrir el suelo haciendo que todos cayéramos,los paracaídas también cayeron y los maestros elementales comenzaron a pelear por ellos para salvar sus vidas,vi a Kai conseguir uno impulsándose con fuego de sus manos,note que Jay estaba cerca de mi y había un paracaídas a mi lado,lo impulse con viento hacia el y me agradeció.

Quise buscar a Lloyd con la mirada,pero sabia que tenia que concentrarme ya que en reilada volar no es mi mejor habilidad,siendo no sabia si lo lograría,mi corazón latía a millón mientras veía lo rápido que me acercaba a la isla y sentía el viento golpear mi rostro,sentía ganas de llorar pero debía ser fuerte,de pronto involuntariamente un recuerdo de unos meses atrás me invadió.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _(sigue pov Aria)_

 _Me encontraba corriendo por el pasillo de uno de los edificios mas altos de Japón,por mi lado derecho se podía ver toda la ciudad ya que era una pared de vidrio y en mi lado izquierdo había una larga pared con varias puertas pero ninguna era mi objetivo,cuando faltaba poco para que llegara a la que era mi objetivo,la habitación anterior a esa exploto._

 _La explosión me lanzo del edificio atravesando la pared de vidrio,al principio estaba aturdida pero mi vista enfoco rápidamente,estaba cayendo,abrí los ojos asustada mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y entraba en pánico._

 _Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme pero solo conseguí que varias ráfagas de viento me golpearan intentando detener mi caída pero no funcionaba._

 _Cerré los ojos pensando que moriría pero sentí que alguien me abrazo,abrí los ojos sorprendida encontrándome con Aron, mi hermano mayor,el tenia un paracaídas puesto y lo activo inmediatamente salvándonos._

 _Al caer lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude¨gracias¨le dije con voz quebrada mientras el acariciaba mi cabello¨tranquila pequeña¨me dijo normalmente le diría que no me diga así pero se la deje pasar._

 _¨¿que paso con-¨iba a preguntar pero el me interrumpió._

 _¨Miku y May se encargaron¨me respondió y yo asentí._

 _¨gracias¨le dije otra vez con total sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos y el me dedico la sonrisa mas dulce que le había visto,delatando que el también se había asustado._

 _¨no te pongas sentimental¨dijo rompiendo el silenció con una sonrisa arrogante haciéndome reír,paso su brazo por mis hombros y empezamos a caminar._

 _¨eres el mejor hermano¿lo sabias?¨le pregunte_

 _¨si¨me respondió con simpleza,y yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo._

 _Fin de escena retrospectiva._

Me sentía igual de asustada y frustrada ya que estaba haciendo lo mismo y no funcionaba,fruncí el ceño sabido que Aron no aparecería de pronto para salvarme,él probablemente ni siquiera sabe donde estoy.

Tengo que salvarme yo misma,pensé con el ceño fruncido reuniendo valor,no llegue tan lejos para esto,puedo hacerlo por mi, por mi hermano, por Miku...por Lloyd.

Coloque mis brazos frente a mi y me concentre,pude sentir como la velocidad disminuía,pero no tan rápido como quería,seguí esforzándome hasta que ya no pude mas y caí entre los arboles propinándome unos buenos golpes.

¨aush¨dije débilmente sentándome en la arena y hojas caídas¨baka Shen¨murmure mientras me levantaba¨debería matarlo¨murmure de mal humor por hacerme pasar esto¨y tengo que mejorar mi vuelo¨agregue sobándome unos moretones.

Bueno,tengo mucho trabajo que hacer,pensé mientras miraba la selva a mi alrededor,tengo que encontrar a Nya,aunque sinceramente mas quería encontrar a Lloyd y saber que paso con él y su padre.

 **Pov Lloyd**

Estaba volando a unos cuantos metros del piso en el dragón de energía que cree,le sonreí a mi padre,ya que logro aterrizar a salvo con el paracaídas lo cual me aliviaba un poco pero no podía dejar de pensar en Aria, intente encontrarla pero no la vi lo cual me preocupaba y me hizo molestarme conmigo mismo por tardarme tanto en crear el dragón,solo espero que este bien...pensé preocupado.

¨¿Lloyd me estas escuchando?¨escuche decir a mi padre y me di cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

¨¿a-ah?¿q-que?¨ le pregunte algo avergonzado y el frunció el ceño.

¨que vallamos caminando,debes guardar energía¨me dijo y estaba seguro de que lo estaba repitiendo por su voz ligeramente molesta.

¨a si¨respondí desapareciendo el dragón y cayendo en cuclillas,me levante rápidamente y me di cuenta que mi padre me miraba curioso

¨¿que?¨le pregunte confundido.

¨¿se puede saber en que piensas?¨me pregunto y yo me sonroje al instante.

¨¡e-en n-nada!¨intente negar y el me vio con una cejas levantada.

¨Lloyd¨dijo mi nombre como diciéndome "mas vale que me digas" mientras yo me rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

¨bueno...yo p-pensaba en Aria¨admití algo sonrojado ¿en serio?¿no podías decir que en tu equipo? ¿y tu no podías dar la idea antes? Pelee conmigo mismo y mi padre me sonrió con una ceja levantada.

¨¿a si?¨me pregunto algo divertido,joder...

¨¿algo que me quieras decir?¨me pregunto mientras empezábamos a caminar.

¨bueno...es que...es mi novia¨admití con la cara roja y el me miro sorprendido.

¨wow¨fue lo único que salio de sus labios unos segundos después¨¿cuando paso?¨me pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

¨un poco de privacidad papá¨le respondí queriendo dejar el tema.

¨creo que tendremos que tener la charla¨me dijo y palidecí

¨¡oh no! ¡eso no!¨le respondí enserió rogando no tener que escuchar esto.

 **Lamento tardar tanto en subir el capitulo,pero es que la internet a sido pésima desde hace semanas y el técnico no a venido.**


	20. Chapter 20 De caza

**Capitulo 20 De caza**

 **Pov autora**

¨eso no se ve nada bien¨dijo Nya al ver a todos cayendo con los paracaídas y comenzó a correr.

Kai cayo en el borde de un volcán casi cayendo,logro mantener el equilibrio pero su paracaídas cayo a la lava quemándose ¨ahhhh¨grito intentándose quitar rápido el para caídas.

 **Pov Jay**

Escuche un grito a lo lejos que parecía ser de Kai pero le reste importancia teniendo mi propio problema,había caído entre los arboles y mi paracaídas se enganchado en las ramas dejándome colgado.

¨genial¨dije sarcásticamente pero luego escuche el sonido de tela rasgándose¨oh no¨dije sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

¨aush,eso no me gusto¨me queje habiendo caído boca abajo y con el paracaídas encima.

¨compañeros combatientes les deje unas herramientas para ayudarlos a cazar,espero que las usen sabiamente¨dijo Shen por alta voces escondidos en la selva ¨Claus ¿por que nunca tuve una base móvil?ahora es mi juguete favorito tiene muchos botones y sorpresas¨dijo emocionado y no sabia si estaba cociente o no de que lo seguíamos oyendo,pero poco me importaba sabiendo que esa "base móvil" seguro era de Nya y me molestaba saber que la tomaron.

¨¡yo jamas confiaría en tus herramientas Shen!¨le grite a una bocina aunque sabia que no me oía.

¨aush,aush,aush¨me iba quejando mientras caminaba ya que tenia que apoyar mi pierna herida.

¨esta bien... tal vez en esta si¨reconsidere al ver una meca gris y me subí quejándome un poco ya que me lastime al hacerlo.

¨bienvenido maestro del rayo¨dijo la maquina cuando tome los controles y se adapto a mi colocándose azul.

¨ah de pronto mi pierna ya no me duele¨comente comenzando a avanzar con la meca ¨voy en camino Nya¨dije estando de mejor humor.

Se que agarrar la meca tal vez no es muy buena idea pero caminar con una pierna herida por toda la selva es peor y lo que mas quiero es encontrar pronto a Nya,me preocupaba que otro de los maestros elementales la encuentre primero y se la lleve a Shen.

El solo pensamiento me preocupo mas y sacudí mi cabeza intentando desplazarlo,ella todavía me importa mucho, no solo eso yo todavía la amo y no quiero que nada le pase.

Respire hondo decidido a concentrarme y continué.

 **Pov Nya**

Corría por la selva evitando ser detectada por los maestros elementales,pero necesitaba encontrar a los ninjas así que empece a tallar el símbolo del samurái x en los arboles para que pudieran seguir mi rastro, _solo espero que lo vean._

Seguí corriendo evitando a los otros maestros elementales y al mismo tiempo buscar a los ninjas,me detuve en otro árbol para volver a marcar mi insignia cuando oí que alguien se acercaba,mire rápidamente por donde esconderme y luego decidí que la mejor opción era subir al árbol.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alto mire hacia abajo,era un tipo pálido de cabello y ojos negros,totalmente vestido de negro,el maestro de las sombras por lo que recuerdo haber oído en el banquete.

El se detuvo un momento y miro a los lados como si hubiera oído algo, _tal vez no fui muy sigilosa al subir_.

Después de unos segundos miro hacía arriba y yo me escondí rápidamente con el árbol,ni siquiera respire por unos segundos pero luego escuche unos pasos alejarse, me asome, al ver que no había señal de nadie baje y seguí corriendo para continuar mi búsqueda.

No encontraba rastro de los ninjas lo cual me estaba desesperando,necesito encontrar por lo menos a uno, _¡al que sea!_ pensé algo frustrada pero el pensamiento de encontrar a Jay me golpe de pronto haciéndome parar.

Respire un poco agitada y no sabia si era por tanto correr o por el pensamiento que me puso algo nerviosa.

Me acerque a otro árbol para tallarlo no queriendo tener que seguir corriendo por un momento.

Pensar en lo que nos había pasado hacia que me molestara conmigo misma, _¿como pude ser tan ciega?_ Me pregunte molesta mentalmente.

 _Ahora_ q _uisiera volver hacia el pasado,vivir de nuevo ese bello amor que tanto disfrutamos juntos, pero ahora solo queda el recuerdo..._

 _Oh Jay...Si pudiera abrazarte,tocar tu rostro otra vez,ver esa sonrisa en ti que siempre me hacia feliz._

 _Si solo pudiera hablarte y decirte como me siento._

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí otra vez, a mi lado y ya no dejarte ir.

Eras tu el que me dio felicidad,el que me dio el amor que yo siempre soñé y eras tu el que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

 _Quisiera poder abrazarte de nuevo y decirte lo mucho que te amo._

Deje escapar un suspiro triste terminado de tallar el árbol y deje mis manos caer a mis lados,negué con la cabeza sabiendo que tenia que concentrarme en mi situación actual y comencé a correr de nuevo.

Pero a veces se colaban unos que otros recuerdos de Jay y su linda sonrisa optimista lo cual me causaba sonrisas nostálgicas.

 **Pov Jay**

Siento que llevo horas buscándola lo cual empezaba a desesperarme,en realidad nunca eh sido de mucha paciencia y menos para este tipo de situaciones.

Solo quería encontrarla, saber que estaba bien y que ningún guardia o maestro elemental le haya hecho daño,por que si fuera así ¡lo lamentarían!.

Después de un rato de seguir buscándola ¡la encontré! Ella había estado corriendo pero se detuvo al verme a unos metros justo en frente de mi.

¨¡Nya!¨dije emocionado por haberla encontrado,ella pareció sorprendida de encontrarme pero sonrió, _su sonrisa sigue siendo hermosa..._

¡Jay!¨dijo con voz emocionada mirándome haciéndome sonreír

¡tengo el hechizo!¨dijo mas concentrada.

¨genial¨le respondí y antes de poder decir algo mas ella me miro con preocupación.

¨¿estas bien?¨me pregunto acercándose y me di cuenta de que había notado mi pierna lastimada.

¨descuida no es nada¨le dije restándole importancia,ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

¨que lastima arruinar su pequeña reunión¨comenzó a decir Claus con falsedad mientras se acercaba con las manos tras la espalda ¨pero creo que tienes algo que me pertenece¨le dijo a Nya la cual frunció el ceño molesta al igual que yo.

¨pues no te lo devolverle¨le respondió Nya con descaro colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

¨entonces tendré que arrebatártelo¨le respondió colocando sus manos a los lados brillando con una luz morada la cual sabia que debía ser su magia.

¨no dejare que te le acerques¨le dije haciendo que la meca diera un paso al frente entre ellos en posición de pelea.

¨supongo que tendré que deshacerme de ti primero¨me respondió¨no es como si fueras muy listo de todas formas,te rastree con la meca¨agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa, _¡maldición! Sabia que era mala idea,_ pensé apretando los controles mas fuerte molesto pero luego me calme a mi mismo.

¨pues veamos quien es mas hábil¨le respondí con una de mis sonrisas descaradas,el frunció el ceño y uso su magia.

Formo un monstruo de piedra del mismo tamaño de mi meca en el cual quedo sentado en el centro como si también fuera una meca y la pelea no se hizo esperar y comenzamos a luchar.

De reojo logre ver a Nya la cual tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y no parecía saber que hacer.

Claus intento golpearme en mi segundo de distracción pero logre frenar el golpe con la mano del robot e intente devolverle el golpee pero el lo freno con una de las manos de su monstruo de piedra,ahora se trataba de fuerza,intente empujarlo pero su monstruo era mas fuerte haciéndome retroceder hasta que la espalda de la meca choco contra un árbol mientras seguía intentando hacer que retroceda.

Note que Nya corrió hacia nosotros para ayudarme pero sabia que eso era una mala idea.

¨¡estaré bien!¡corre!¨le grite¨¡tienes que llevarle el hechizo a los demás!¨volví a gritar cuando estuvo a punto de negarse,eso era mas importante ¡ella era mas importante!aunque sabia que si decía eso en vez de darle una razón para irse se quedaría,la conocía bien y se lo terca que es.

Ella dudo mirándome con preocupación pero le sonreí para intentar calmarla¨¡estaré bien!¨le repetí,ella asintió y comenzó a correr confiando en mi, mas de lo que yo lo hago en este momento.

Voltee a mirar a Claus con el ceño fruncido mientras mi robot y su monstruo siguen luchando y puedo sentir como el mió se sobre calienta.

¨que caballeroso, que lastima que sera en vano¨me dijo con malicia esforzándose para que su monstruo de magia superara mi meca y yo fruncí el ceño intentando darle mas energía a la maquina.

¨sobre calentamiento,s-sobre c-calentamiento¨empezó a advertirme la maquina y podía sentir las gotas de sudor comenzar a correr por mi frente por el calor y el esfuerzo.

Claus me miro con malicia y yo sabia que si no salia pronto esto saldría mal,la maquina siguió dando advertencias descontrolada y salte de ella justo antes de que explotara pero la explosión me impulso.

¨¡ahhh!¨grite y mi cuerpo golpeo fuertemente contra el piso haciéndome quejar de dolor.

Pude oír como las piedras cayeron al suelo y esperaba que por lo menos la explosión haya lastimado a Claus pero poco después oí pasos acercarse a mi.

 **Pov Nya**

¨maldición¨dije entre dientes molesta por tener que deja Jay, _estúpido hechizo,espero encontrar a alguien mas pronto_ ,pensé mientras seguía corriendo pero logre escuchar una explosión y un grito a lo lejos.

Pare de golpe y di la vuelta logrando ver el humo ,mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,reconocía perfectamente la voz que grito,quede totalmente paralizada por un momento respirando agitada-mente y cuando iba a correr para volver con Jay alguien grito mi nombre.

¨¡Nya!¨voltee de inmediato encontrándome con el sensei Garmadon y Lloyd el cual había gritado mi nombre.

Ellos se acercaron rápidamente y yo limpie las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer por mis mejillas.

¨¡tenemos que ir,Jay necesita ayuda,esta luchando con Claus me dijo que tenia que traerles el hechizo,pero tenemos que volver!¨les dije rápidamente con preocupación pero cuando iba a avanzar alguien coloco una mano en mi hombro,voltee encontrándome con Garmadon el cual quito su mano de mi hombro al ver que ya tenia mi atención.

¨seguramente Claus se lo abra llevado para cuando lleguemos y nos arriesgaríamos a ser capturados también,si el se sacrifico para que estuvieras a salvo no podemos dejar que sea en vano¨me dijo con seriedad.

¨¡pero debe estar herido,hay que intentar!¨replique muy preocupada para razonar, _¡el podía estar herido!o peor..._

¨Nya tienes que calmarte,si nos atrapan no podremos salvarlo¨me dijo Lloyd colocándome su mano en mi hombro mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

¨se que estas preocupada por Jay pero él es fuerte, estará bien¨me dijo en un tono mas amigable para calmarme y yo suspire con resignación bajando la cabeza.

¨lo se, lo siento¨les dije por haberles gritado,volviendo a razonar,todavía me preocupada que este herido pero por lo menos se que esta vivo ya que lo que quiere Shen son los poderes y lo necesita vivo para quitárselo.

¨no te preocupes¨me dijo Garmadon ¨ahora debemos volver¨agrego, yo asentí y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la mansión de Shen.

¨gracias¨le susurre a Lloyd el cual caminaba junto a mi por haberme calmado en mi pequeño ataque de histeria.

¨no fue nada¨me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la cual correspondí con una igual.

Un rato después volví a verlo,él había vuelto a mirar al frente pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con preocupación.

¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte sabiendo que esto también lo afectaba.

¨si solo pensaba en...¨dejo la frece en el aire y supuse que en los ninjas.

¨¿Aria?¨pregunto su padre que iba caminado al frente sin siquiera voltear,mire confundida a Lloyd y me sorprendí un poco al verlo sonrojado.

¨¿quien es Aria?¨le pregunte con curiosidad.

¨es mi novia¨dijo en voz algo baja mientras se colocaba mas rojo,lo cual me hizo reír un poco.

¨¿tienes novia?¨pregunte sorprendida por la noticia.

¨si,es una de las maestras elementales¨me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

¨¿a si?¿cual?¨le pregunte con interés.

¨la maestra del aire¨me respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

¨¿como es ella?¨le pregunte con interés queriendo despejar mi mente un rato.

¨bueno, ella...tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve y... unos hermosos ojos grises claros¨ me dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro crecía revelando que pensaba en ella mientras me lo decía y también tenia ese brillo especial en sus ojos que tiene una persona enamorada, lo cual me hizo sonreír estando feliz por él.

 **Pov Lloyd**

¨es amable,atenta,paciente,tranquila pero tiene su carácter¨dije recordando el incidente del comedor con el maestro de la velocidad con cierta gracia,sabia que podía hablar con Nya sobre esto ella es una gran chica, la conozco desde hace años y se que puedo confiar en ella.

¨suena como una linda chica¨me comento Nya con una sonrisa.

¨lo es,pero también es muy hábil¨le respondí.

¨¿osea que podría patearte el trasero?¨me pregunto con algo de humor y yo reí un poco.

¨tal vez¨le respondí.

¨entonces realmente tengo que conocerla¨me dijo.

¨llegamos¨dijo mi padre el cual parecía no habernos prestado atención desde su ultimo comentario y Nya y yo volvimos a ponernos serios.

 **(mientras lo anterior sucedía)**

 **Pov Aria**

Estuve buscando a la hermana de Kai ya un largo tiempo y no estaba segura ya de donde buscar y todavía estaba algo dolorida por mi caída.

Note algo raro en uno de los arboles y me acerque a el,era una clase de símbolo que parecía del del casco de un samurái con una x debajo.

Pase mi mano izquierda por la talladura mientras la miraba con curiosidad preguntándome que era pero escuche unas pasos acercarse y me di la vuelta rápidamente en una posición de pelea.

El sonido de los pasos se acercaron y podía notar que eran varias personas y entre cerré los lo ojos preparada.

De entre los arboles salieron 10 guardias y se dirigieron a mi para atacarme.

El primero intento atacarme con su lanza la cual frene con mi abanico que saque rápidamente de uno de mis bolsillos.

Mi abanico es de acero así que me ayuda bastante,me dejaron entrar con el ya que técnicamente no es un arma así que no estaba prohibido.

Abrí mi abanico mostrando que en realidad era afilado y les cause varias cortadas, la pelea había durado un buen rato estos chicos se le hacia difícil atraparme ya que me volvía aire y escapaba, pero me di cuenta que faltaba uno de los guardias.

Quise voltear rápidamente al sentir que alguien se acercaba por detrás pero sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cai.

Mi vista se puso borrosa y pude oír las risas de los guardias antes de quedar inconsciente.

 **Espero que le guste este capitulo lo escribí en un ataque de inspiración Jaya y aunque no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos se pueden apreciar mas que todo los sentimientos y pensamientos de Nya en el capitulo.**

 **Tuve que hacer que noquearan a Aria ya que en episodios anteriores había dicho que tiene una habilidad muy parecida a la del maestro del humo en la que se vuelve aire e iba a ser imposible que la atraparan al menos que estuviera inconsciente.**

 **En el próximo capitulo verán lo que asaba con Kai mientras.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias :***

 ** **Azalia Alejandra:gracias por comentar :) espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y te deseo un prospero año nuevo**.**

 **¡Feliz año! :D**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
